Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Requested by Lashun316. A twist of fate lets Mamoru and Usagi meet before the arrival of Luna. Saved at a party by Sailor V, they are both injured and unsure what has happened. This is the story of their search for each other and the beginning of their epic struggle against the Negaverse.
1. Prologue: Party

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the canon characters. I do have my own Original Characters which may show up in any of my stories, and they, as well as the story line changes, are mine. I will not receive any compensation for this fanfiction.

**Credits:**  
Thanks go to Astraearose-Silvermoon for help with the title.  
This is a requested story from Lashun316, who always comes up with amazing prompts for me.

**Author's Note:**  
Some things in this story have been changed. Mamoru doesn't go to an all boys school. Usagi is fifteen (and in 9th grade, which is still middle school in Japan), Mamoru is seventeen (and in 11th grade). This prologue is about three months before Usagi meets Luna, just before Sailor V disappears from public view. I will give more information as I go, but I don't want to give away the premise too soon.

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango  
Prologue  
Party  
**

* * *

8:46 PM  
Usagi

* * *

The party was loud, and Usagi felt extremely out of place. As loud a person as she could be herself, the beat of the music was so strong she could feel it in her chest. The heavy, pulsing rhythm was uncomfortably strong and fast, and there were teenagers everywhere, shouting to be heard over the music. Most of them were high school students, and too many to count were acting funny, swaying where they stood, or saying things that didn't make sense.

She wished she'd listened to her gut and stayed home, but Motoki had asked her, and she couldn't help trying to make him happy. She'd had a crush on him for a long time, and even though he now had a girlfriend and she thought of him a bit like an older brother, the old habit of trying to please him hadn't disappeared.

It occurred to her that if her father had been asked properly he would have gotten her out of this. Unfortunately, Reika had been the one to ask. Usagi sighed. She wished she had been the one. She would have given him the hint that there would be boys... handsy boys. Then her dad would have helpfully kept her home, hidden in her bedroom, because in his mind, boys were the root of all evil and his precious daughter was an angel.

Still, she wondered why Motoki and Reika had been so insistent that she come to the party. It wasn't like him to put her in such a situation. He was normally very overprotective. They had been hounding her about the party for weeks, and Reika had even invited her for a sleepover so that she could keep an eye on her after. It had been the only way to convince Usagi's father to let her go. She still wished he'd said no.

She adjusted her silver mask. It was scratching her nose unbearably. With a small sigh she pulled the long braid of her hair over her shoulder, cursing Reika and Motoki for forcing her into the outfit and hairstyle. Sure it was fun to dress up, but none of her other friends were at the party, and most of the people there were older than her. If Naru had been with her, the girl would have dressed up with her and laughed uproariously at the ridiculousness of the older teens. They were all acting pretty stupid.

She'd be willing to bet she was the only person her age who was there. At fifteen, she was still in middle school, while the rest of the guests were obviously older. She would bet some weren't even high school age, but in college. She shuddered. She wanted to avoid them. Her father said college boys were dangerous.

Heaving another sigh as she skirted away from yet another older teen with free hands, she moved to the refreshments table and grabbed a cup of soda. It was lemon lime, but tasted a bit strange to her, almost like there was heat in it. She sipped slowly, unsure if she actually liked the drink, and searched for her friends through the crowd swaying slightly to let her dress brush against her legs.

She had to admit, to herself at least, that she loved the dress Reika had forced her into. It was a pale rose color that went to the floor, even with the heeled boots. The bodice was cinched tight with a cord that strung back and forth over the inserted thin silk material over her bosom. It looked like something out of Europe in an earlier time. A time of princesses and dragons, when fairy tales seemed like they could be real. Her braid hung down nearly to her knees and she did look a bit like Rapunzel, though her hair wasn't long enough to hang from a tower to help a prince climb up to her.

Usagi snorted. She didn't think having a boy climb her hair was very romantic anyway. Maybe if he climbed a vine and carried the damsel in distress back down... She sighed. Fairy tales weren't real. Knights in shining armor didn't exist anymore. And none of the boys at this stupid party would make a good knight anyways.

She sipped at her drink again and moved to the side of the table. Wishing she could hide, Usagi stayed back, away from the crowds. Honestly she was afraid to do or say anything. She didn't want to embarrass herself by eating like a pig, didn't want to dance and fall flat on her face, and didn't know anyone, so she felt uncomfortable, especially with all the older boys staring at her cleavage.

Why had Reika and Motoki insisted she come? Why had they wanted her to wear the dress and makeup and put her hair in the long braid? She missed her normal buns and her baggy school uniform. She almost giggled at the thought. She normally hated her uniform. Not anymore. She would welcome the scratchy fabric, if only to hide her chest. She'd never shown so much of it before.

Usagi didn't know who was actually throwing the party, but it was a large and beautiful room with recessed areas along the walls, and several long tables at a local hotel. The DJ was at one of those, which was up on a stage, and was playing mostly loud dance music that hurt her head and made her wonder why there weren't strobe lights. She swayed slightly to the beat, but wasn't up to dancing. She was afraid she would fall or embarrass herself, and the beat was far too fast for her.

"Where have you been all my life?" asked a teen, coming up to her with a group of other boys, all of whom seemed to swagger and slouch. He had thick, curly brown hair and grey eyes that seemed cloudy. She stared at him, worried. She didn't really want to get involved with anyone and he seemed to be the pushy, obnoxious type.

"Name's Yodu," he continued. "Come dance with me." He reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her close to him, then put both of his hands on her butt as though he had any right to touch her.

Usagi pulled out of his grip and backed away. "I think you're a bit older than me, and I'm not ready for anything like that," she said, trying to be polite.

He sneered at her and took a step closer. "You're ready for what I say you're ready for," he said, his words slightly slurred.

Usagi gasped in shock, pulled way from his reaching hands, and dashed away as quickly as she could, hurrying to find Reika. The older girl wouldn't let anyone close to her. Or, no one but whoever it was the sneaky duo had dragged her here to meet. That had to be the reason they had made her dress up and put on make up. She never wore anything like that and the whole thing seemed suspicious.

After ten minutes without seeing either of her friends, and having been grabbed several times by complete strangers, she was ready to scream in frustration. No one should be grabbing her bottom, or even her arm without her permission, and the last one looked like he would grab her breasts. She shuddered for what felt like the millionth time since arriving.

Spotting a handy curtained alcove to hide in, Usagi raced through the densely packed dance floor and out of the way. She didn't want to be at the party anymore. If the person her friends wanted her to meet was anything like Yodu, she would rather not meet them at all. She most definitely didn't want to speak to another teenager whose only focus was her butt, which had been grabbed several times, or her breasts, which she was now hiding with her strategically placed blonde braid.

* * *

9:16 PM  
Mamoru

* * *

Hiding in the alcove from his best friend had been the best decision Mamoru had ever made. He'd been at the party more than half an hour and the people surrounding him had driven him nearly insane. Girls who thought it was perfectly okay to grab him, or try to force him to dance, or worse, tried to kiss him. He hated it when girls got pushy with him. It didn't seem right. Half the time he wondered if anyone saw him at all, or if they only cared that he had money.

It was like all those potential adoptive parents when he was growing up in the orphanage all over again. They saw his sports car and motorcycle... they saw dollar signs and never realized he was a real person. The money didn't mean anything. He couldn't even get full access to his inheritance until he was twenty.

He sighed, looking out through the curtains. Now he saw someone hurrying towards his shelter and frowned. He didn't really want to share his space.

Mamoru wasn't very good at small talk, and the passes girls made at him sometimes drove him crazy. He didn't want to share with a girl, no matter how beautiful her hair was in it's long plait, or how she looked in the fairy-tale dress. Rupunzel, he thought. She certainly looked the part. He'd never seen such a long braid before. It reached her knees, even pulled over her shoulder. He wondered how long it would be if it was free of the plait.

Then he realized why she was hurrying into hiding. A bit of a jerk, named Yodu, who he couldn't stand, had reached out and grabbed the girl's bottom. She visibly started and moved even faster towards Mamoru's secret hiding place. The kid tried to follow her for a moment and Mamoru tensed, wondering if he should step in. Instead a group of barely dressed girls caught the creep's attention and he turned his focus on them instead.

Suddenly Mamoru wasn't angry about sharing anymore. He'd had his fair share of unwanted advances. Now he was only worried he would frighten the girl when she rushed in. He opened the curtain slightly and gave a furtive look around before waving her inside. It was better to let her know she wouldn't be alone than to scare her.

The blonde only hesitated a moment before another boy had grabbed her. She pulled away and rushed toward Mamoru's hiding place, nodding her head in thanks as he dropped the curtain behind her. She was panting and rubbing at her bottom and sighed in frustrated relief as the near darkness enclosed them.

Mamoru sat on the padded bench and leaned against the wall. He couldn't tell if she wanted to talk and was silent because she was afraid, or if she was the studious and quiet sort who never spoke unless it was necessary, like him. He heard her settle onto the bench next to him and give a small sigh as she relaxed into it and bent to remove what appeared to be the world's most uncomfortable heeled boots.

"Thank you," she said, her voice pitched so he could hear her above the music. "I probably would have panicked if I hadn't seen you before I came in."

"I thought as much," Mamoru said, staring at her in the shadows. "Those jerks must have upset you."

She sighed again and tilted her head back. "They did."

Mamoru struggled to find something to say. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't the best conversationalist. He peeked at her several times. Her eyes were closed behind her mask, and she seemed both tired and frustrated.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "I am, but I think it will be a long time before I let my friends convince me to come to a party again. I never realized people would act that way." The girl seemed about to say something else, but her mouth clicked closed after that.

"My friends dragged me here too," Mamoru admitted. "I don't like parties very much. I'm not exactly the most social creature around. That's half the reason they dragged me here though. That and there was someone they wanted me to meet."

"Who?" she asked curiously.

Mamoru shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't tell me her name, or much of anything about her actually. They just said I would like her, that she was my polar opposite, whatever that means."

The girl laughed. It was a bright, tinkling sound.

"Most people think opposites attract," she said. "I'm not so sure. I think sometimes opposites repel too. Then again, similar people can repel you too." She sighed. "There was one guy out there who was obviously very outgoing. But I couldn't stand him. He kept thinking it was okay to touch me even when I told him no."

"I think I know who you mean. His name is Yodu and he's a world-class creep. I saw a couple other people grabbing at you. No one should do that. I have girls do that to me sometimes. It just makes me feel… wrong."

The girl nodded. "Exactly," she said, her voice pitched so low he barely heard her. "It made me want to run home and shower."

Mamoru agreed. "What's your name," he asked.

She tilted her head and pointed to the silver mask on her face. "I thought the whole point of this was to wait until midnight and then reveal ourselves," she said.

Mamoru grinned. "No one will know if we cheat a little."

"We will," she said quietly. "Besides, I'm afraid to spoil the mystery of the moment."

"How?"

"Right now we don't have any expectations of each other. Think about it. When you meet someone you generally make split second impressions of them, and they're hard to change. What if you and I could be best friends, but I take my mask off and you decided I'm too young… or too old, to be your friend? Or what if you take your mask off and I decided you are too handsome to be mine?"

"Too handsome? Too young?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "Most of the time we have no idea we are judging people. We judge ourselves too. We make decisions about who we can and can't be. Who we can and can't talk to. All of that happens in a split second and we don't even realize we've done it."

Mamoru smiled. She clearly thought deeply about things. He wondered who she was and if he had any classes with her.

"So then we wait," he said finally.

"We wait."

"So what kind of person are you?" he asked.

She giggled. "The loud kind," she said after a brief pause. "My teacher always complains I'm too loud. I tend to forget things, run too much, talk too loud, and I can't seem to help it."

"Then don't," Mamoru said, wondering about her. She didn't seem loud at the moment. He found himself incredibly curious about her. Her silky blonde hair was an odd color for someone who was obviously Japanese. She seemed to have light eyes, perhaps blue, though it was difficult to tell in their dark hiding spot. And her skin was alabaster. He'd seen that when she was hurrying across the room. He'd never been more tempted to reach out and touch someone's hand than he was in that moment.

* * *

9:46 PM  
Usagi

* * *

She sighed and tilted her head in the dark, trying to get a glimpse of her rescuer. He hadn't tried to touch her once, and she was thankful, though she had the oddest urge to hold his hand. She'd never thought about holding onto a boy before.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "You said you're a loud person, but you've been awfully quiet."

Usagi frowned. She really had been. Then again, she could see that creep Yodu through the curtain, looking around the room. She lifted her hand and pointed. "I guess that one has something to do with it," she said after a moment. "He grabbed me and I wanted to run home screaming."

The boy slid a little closer. "I'm sorry. He is a creep, but you're safe here. I won't let him near you."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice. He'd said girls sometimes grabbed him without his permission too. It wasn't right. No one should be treated that way. All the people out there wore masks, like they did, but it seemed they thought having a mask on meant they didn't have to temper their actions.

She turned to face the boy. "Thanks," she said, speaking only loudly enough for him to hear her. "I feel better knowing that. I'm not normally so quiet, it's just hard to figure out exactly how to act. I might be outgoing, but I've never been to a party like this. I don't think I ever want to come to one again either."

Taking a sip of the drink she'd been carrying with her, she felt the burn of it as it slid down her throat. It tasted sort of funny, but she didn't really mind. She wished she'd had a better look at him, but it was so dark in the alcove with the curtains down that she couldn't see much. He had black hair, and she thought light eyes. Maybe blue or grey. But his features were shadowed as well as hidden by the mask he wore. That was a bright blue that covered three quarters of his face. Only his mouth and eyes were visible.

"What are you like when you aren't hiding?" she asked.

The boy frowned. "Quiet. I study a lot. My friends say I don't go out enough, but I've found I enjoy people in books more than people in life. My teachers all like me. I don't talk a lot. I'm very organized, and always on time."

Usagi couldn't help grinning at him. She was exactly the opposite. She enjoyed manga, and the occasional book, but didn't have patience to sit still for long. She was sure some of her teachers wanted to strangle her. She lost everything, and the reason she was always running was because she was absolutely never on time."

"I think my favorite teacher would die for a student like you. The closest we have in our class to a well-behaved and quiet student is a boy who is incredibly smart, and obedient, but is a major gossip. He knows everything before anyone else has figured out there's a rumor, and he always jumps out and scares me and my best friend."

The boy chuckled. "I know a couple students like that," he admitted. Then he sighed. "This would be so much easier if I knew your name."

Usagi wasn't so sure. If he figured out she was only a stupid middle school student, he might leave, and she didn't want that. She liked him. In fact, she liked him more than anyone she'd ever met. When he leaned slightly closer to her, Usagi's heart sped up until she thought it would come out of her chest.

"Only two hours," she managed to squeak out. "Then you can see my face and ask my name.

"At midnight?" he asked and she could see his lips curve in the dim light.

She nodded her head, "at midnight," she agreed.

She felt his hand brush against hers on the padded bench. She turned her hand over so that her palm was up, and felt his cover it. She bit her lip, hoping to avoid squealing like a child. A tingling warmth seemed to seep out of his skin and into hers, making her heart race even faster and her skin pebble with goosebumps at the feel of his skin.

"Tell me something about yourself no one else knows," the boy said, looking into her eyes. Even in the dim light she could see he was staring from one to the other, his eyes moving rapidly.

She thought about it carefully. There were few things no one knew about her. Very few things. Again she bit her lip, meeting his gaze. Finally she told him one of her best-kept secrets. "I sometimes have these dreams, of another world, maybe another time. Dancing in this massive ballroom, walking through a garden of roses, a battle... None of it makes much sense, and I forget the details when I wake up, but I dream about being a princess, and in love, but so very afraid that something is coming that will destoy everything and everyone I love."

The boy started and stared at her. "I dream about a princess," he said. "She's standing on a balcony, staring out at something. She always looks right at me and asks for help, but I can't get to her no matter how hard I try. She needs something... asks me to find it, buy I don't know what it is."

"Wow," Usagi breathed, her eyes locked with his. He inched closer and she wondered if he was aware he had done it. His free hand came up and the backs of his fingers ran over her cheek, causing her to shiver, and her whole body to hum. It felt as though she knew his touch, though that was impossible.

Finally his hand dropped and he blinked. "Tell me something else," he prompted.

"Other than being slightly afraid of the dark, that's it. Not afraid of night. I love the moon... but when the moon hides I get sad and feel nervous."

"I love the moon too," he said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Pink, though I also love silver."

"Blue and gold," he murmured.

"Your turn. Tell me something," she prompted.

"I have amnesia."

Usagi reeled back at that, staring at him. "How? You seem to know who you are."

The boy gave a heavy sigh. "I wasn't planning to say that. It just came out." He moved closer to her, and let go of her hand, instead putting his arm around her back and pulling her to lean against him. Usagi gulped the last sip of her drink and set her cup aside, then grabbed his free hand, trying to comfort him.

"When I was six years old, my parents took me for a drive. There was an accident and our car went over a cliff. Almost two hundred feet we fell. Both of them died. I was somehow thrown from the car and the only injury I had was a bump to the head. It wasn't even very serious. But I don't remember anything from before that day. My parents both died, and I don't even remember them. The doctors told me my name, and I have pictures, and my inheritance, so I know who I am, I suppose, but I don't at the same time, if that makes any sense."

Usagi's heart broke for him. Tears streamed down her face, making the mask on her cheeks even more uncomfortable. "That must have been so hard," she whispered, hugging him. She squeezed his hand. "I can't imagine losing my family."

He wasn't crying, but his eyes looked devastated. "Tell me about them?" he asked, and it was obvious he wanted to change the subject.

"Well, I have a dad who is crazy overprotective. I didn't think anything would ever convince him to let me come to a party, but my friend was pretty convincing. He is very smart, very loyal, very brave. And he adores my mother." She grinned. "My mother rules the house, but not in a bad, overbearing way. She just sees what needs to be done and does it. She cooks like a professional chef, can create something incredible out of broken or discarded things, mothers everyone she meets, and seems to have a radar about me and my brother."

"You have a brother?"

Usagi giggled. "I do. He's very smart, and sometimes I wonder if we're even related, but I love him so much. He gets picked on occasionally and I charge in and let people know that isn't okay. No one should be bullied for using their brains. He can be quiet with strangers, but when he knows and trusts someone his real personality shines through. He loves anything to do with Sailor V, and we have all the video games. I can't tell which one of us is better at them. Oh, and we play pranks on each other. Nothing mean though. Our parents actually have pictures of some of them. We've done some crazy ones."

"Do you have a sister too?" the boy asked.

Usagi's heart clenched. She didn't want to talk about that, but this young man had shared with her. Maybe it would help him to know she understood.

"I had one. She was two years younger than my brother. When she was nine months old she got sick. Just a cold, we thought, but she had a fever, so my parents went to the emergency room with her. It turned out she wasn't just sick, she was dying. There had been no signs, but she had some sort of defect in her heart and had caught a cold that turned into pneumonia. She died three days later. My parents never really got over it. My brother doesn't remember her, but I do. I loved her so much, and then she was just gone. It broke my heart."

The boy pulled her even closer, hugging her hard against his chest. She let her head rest on him, listening to the steady sound of his heart. "I'm sorry you lost her," he murmured.

She could only nod, her voice choked with unshed tears. He understood better than anyone else could have. He'd lost his parents.

After several long minutes of silence, she cleared her throat and looked up at him. "What do you want to do when you grow up?" she asked.

He cocked his head to the side, reminding her a bit of her father, and then stared into her eyes. "I want to be a doctor," he said. "What about you?"

Usagi smiled. "I've had several ideas. I wouldn't mind being a nurse, or a teacher. I love kids and I'm good with them. But I also love to draw and my brother says I should create video games or write manga for a living."

"You have plenty of time to decide," he murmured and Usagi nodded.

"I do, but sometimes I feel so much pressure about it. Like if I don't make a choice soon, then something is going to make it for me."

He chuckled. "I felt the same way before I made up my mind." His hand ran up and down her arm in a slow and gentle caress. "Even now I second guess myself. I sometimes think about other things too. I could be a fireman, or join the military. Whatever I do, all I know is I have to help people."

Usagi nodded her head. It made perfect sense for him. She could see it, the hero within.

* * *

10:16 PM  
Mamoru

* * *

He was in love. Chiba Mamoru, the orphan who thought he could never care about anyone, was head over heels in love... with a stranger.

Except, somehow, she wasn't a stranger at all. He didn't know her name, but it felt as though he had known her forever. He knew she was it for him. The only person he could ever love. Even in his head it sounded melodramatic. And yet, it was pure truth. He had found his soulmate. His other half. She was his.

"I can't do it," he said finally. Then hauled her into his lap. "I can't do it," he said again, resting his head against her neck.

"Do what?" she asked, sounding worried.

Mamoru pulled back and looked at her, touching her soft cheek with his palm. "I can't let you go. I can't wait until midnight to see this beautiful face, or to learn your name. I can't spend another minute without you in my life."

The girl gasped and for a moment he thought she might pull away, and run, but she didn't. She stared at him, her eyes darting over his face. "It's a bit fast, don't you think?" she asked.

"No. Somehow I feel like I've known you forever."

He realized she was shaking and he was coming on too strong. He kissed her cheek and gently settled her back onto the bench. "I'll be right back," he promised, then snuck out of their hiding spot, hurrying to one of the refreshment tables to give himself time to calm.

Obviously he had frightened her. Unfortunately, he wasn't kidding. He wanted to grab her and run away where no one could ever take her away from him. He wanted to bring her home, spread her open and make her his completely. He'd never even had the urge to have sex before, and now he was picturing making love with the girl again and again until neither of them could move.

He shook his head, trying to calm himself. She was younger than him. That much was obvious. Perhaps as young as fifteen. It made sense. He couldn't frighten her. He had to move very carefully. Grabbing two cups, he turned and made his way back to their hidden alcove.

One way or another, she would be his. He would give her time, as much as he could, but she would be his. Forever. Now he just had to convince her.

He handed her one of the cups and sat next to her. "Sorry if I scared you," he said.

The girl shook her head. "I don't know if scared is the right word. I trust you, even feel like I already know you. But it's so fast. I feel like I'm falling and falling and I don't know if I will ever hit the ground."

"I'll catch you," he promised.

She smiled at him and gulped her drink nervously. He could see her hands were shaking. Once she was finished, and he'd emptied his own cup, he reached over and hauled her into his lap so that she was sitting across his legs. She was so tiny he could pick her up easily. Her blonde hair was frizzing in the braid and some shorter strands had come loose to frame her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and he could tell she was feeling some of the same heavy emotions that were sweeping through him like a maelstrom.

"I want to kiss you," he murmured, moving closer to her. He could feel her warm breath on his face and smell lemon and a touch of alcohol. "I want to hold you." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer.

"Okay," she whispered.

Their mouths met. He brushed his lips over hers and it felt like coming home. He lay several tiny kisses over the corners of her mouth, then pressed his lips to hers. She moaned in his arms, making him wild with need for her. Swiping his tongue over her lips made her gasp and he took advantage, spearing his tongue into her and learning every inch of her mouth.

When the lack of oxygen finally made him pull away he rested his forehead against hers and simply stared.

* * *

10:46PM  
Usagi

* * *

The tiny alcove hideaway was their little haven. Her heart pounded as she searched his eyes. The kiss they'd shared had been her first, and it was so much more than she'd ever imagined.

She couldn't help grinning at him. She'd seen romantic movies with her mother. It was something they did once a month when they chased her father and brother out of the house. She'd seen people kissing in those movies, and had honestly thought it looked a bit disgusting. Not anymore. Tasting the lemon and alcohol on his tongue, feeling as thought they were one person for just that brief moment... it was the most incredible thing she had ever experienced.

"Wow," she said finally.

He grinned back at her and suddenly he was kissing her again and she couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. She would happily die if it meant she never had to stop. He touched her tongue with his own, then pulled back. Hesitantly she followed after him, entering his own mouth. He suckled on her tongue and everything inside her seemed to explode with light. She searched and explored him, unable to get enough.

One of his hands inched up her side and then he was touching her breast and she wanted to beg him to strip her and put his mouth there. When she finally pulled back they were both breathing heavily and she simply stared into his eyes again.

Usagi had never felt so happy and content.

He slid his arms around her again. "How is this possible?" he whispered into her ear. "I've just met you. I've never even seen your face," he kissed her cheek and pulled back, "and yet I feel like I have known you forever."

Usagi blushed, "Me too. I don't understand why I feel this way. My heart feels like its going to beat out of my chest."

He nodded wildly as he pulled her closer. she felt him brush his lips over her neck. "I can't get enough of you. I want to hear your laugh forever." His lips trailed down until he was kissing the line of her cleavage. She couldn't help the moan that slipped out. She might have blushed if her skin wasn't already so heated.

"I feel different with you," she admitted.

His mouth found hers again and he devoured her, exploring every inch of her mouth before he sucked her tongue back into his. She shifted in his lap, something, probably his phone, pressing uncomfortably against her bottom.

"I do too," he agreed when he let her lips go again. "It's as though you've already crawled into my heart. It doesn't seem like it should be possible."

"I know," she said, then whimpered when his hand covered her breast again. "How do I already love you?" Surprised at her own words she squeaked and covered her mouth with both hands, staring at him in confusion.

"It has to be the fastest any two people have fallen in love in history," he said quietly.

He turned her so that she was straddling his legs and was shocked to realize what she had assumed was his phone was a rather intense erection. The mixture of the alcohol she'd ingested and the heady feeling of a whirlwind romance combined to make her more bold than she had ever been before and she let herself rub against him, the pulse of the music her guide.

He groaned.

She sighed.

She'd never done anything like this before, wasn't sure she should, but she felt like she would die if they stopped kissing, stopped touching. He thrust against her and she felt him lift her slightly, bunching her dress in his fists.

"If we do this," he whispered, "you belong to me." His voice was deadly serious. "And I'll belong to you, completely."

"I know," she whispered.

"Forever," he pronounced. "You will never be with anyone but me. You won't date or touch anyone else, ever, and I will never touch another woman."

She smiled at him, biting her lip, and nodded.

"Promise me," he ordered. "No one else, ever."

She gulped. "I promise."

As if her words had broken a dam he flooded her with touches and kisses. His hands went under her skirt and he tore her panties off, ripping the sides and pulling them out from under her.

He tucked the pink material into the pocket of his jacket and lifted her to lower his trousers. When she was on him again she slicked her folds over his smooth shaft, unsure what was leading her to do such a thing, but it felt so good she couldn't stop. He let out a growl and bit her neck, sucking hard.

"Mine," he said, lifting his head before he captured her lips again.

She felt more drunk on sensation than alcohol as he lifted her to press his hard member into her core. Slowly he guided her as she lowered herself onto him. When she felt the pressure against her hymen she looked at him.

"Help me," she whispered, feeling afraid and unsure. She wanted him, but she was worried it would hurt. All the girls said it hurt.

He nodded and took her hips. With a swift motion he pulled her body down and jerked his hips upward simultaneously. She cried out in a mix of shock and pleasure, and a hint of pain. He filled her so completely. It was like they were puzzle pieces that had finally joined. He growled as they connected and his hands tightened on her hips as he stared into her eyes.

"Mine," he said again, and it was a promise. She knew it. He had claimed her as his own, and would never let her go. She didn't want him to.

* * *

11:16 PM  
Mamoru

* * *

Mamoru couldn't get enough of the girl in his arms. Nothing had ever felt so right before. He needed her. Needed to be inside her always, completely connected. She was so hot and tight around him he wasn't sure if he could hold on. He'd never been with anyone before, but the moment felt so familiar, as though they'd been together a hundred times.

And yet it felt new, and perfect, and absolutely terrifying. He was afraid to hurt her, afraid it wouldn't be good for her, afraid he wouldn't do it right.

There seemed to be a glow around them. Silver and gold sparkles filled the air with ribbons of light that wrapped around them as their bodies met and parted. A warm wind fluttered the curtains of the alcove and kissed their skin. Melody surrounded them, so different than the heavy beat of the music pumping from the stereo speakers.

It was so perfect. Sliding in and out of her felt like he had reached heaven. He struggled not to bruise her as he gripped her hips, guiding her movements. Her slick walls hugged him and he throbbed with the need to fill her again and again. He bit her bottom lip, sucked it into his mouth, traced kisses along her jaw and in the hollow behind her ear. She was so small in his arms he was afraid she would break.

Her little moans drove him up and up in a spiral of motion and thought and feelings that were completely overwhelming. She was his. Always his. His to love, to protect, to take like this again and again. He would keep her forever, kissing her just like this, filling her body with his own.

They collided again and again in a heated mating that only grew in passion until her inner walls clutched at him and she bit his jacket to muffle her screams. He thrust into her several more times before releasing a wave of moisture into her tight depths. He held her hips tighter as his own pumped erratically and he growled loud as he spilled the last of his seed.

They stayed connected for long minutes, her head resting on his shoulder, until he felt the liquid leaking out of her. Remembering he had her destroyed panties in his pocket, he blushed. He was feeling so complete he never wanted to part from her. He wished he could throw her over his shoulder and take her home with him.

Her laughter would fill his lonely apartment, and his life.

Both of them were panting heavily when he kissed her neck. Then he whispered into her ear. "I love you."

She pulled back and met his eyes. "I love you too."

Their foreheads met again as they stared at each other. For long minutes they sat there, completely still and silent, no words needed as their hearts met.

Then the girl shifted uncomfortably in his lap. "I have to go um… wipe," she said, unable to meet his gaze.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said. "That's from me," he added, and couldn't help grinning at her. "And I'd like to add more," he added, giving her a smirk.

She giggled. "This all happened so fast. It's like a fairy tale."

"Then you're definitely wearing the right dress," he said, fingering the ribbon banded through the sides of the bodice. "You're right though. This did happen fast. You aren't... you aren't upset about that are you?"

She shook her head. "No. Nervous about what will happen next maybe," she paused, staring into his eyes. "But I will never regret what just happened between us."

"Me either. Now we have to figure out what to do for our first date."

The girl threw her head back and laughed. When she'd settled down he helped her up and smoothed her dress back down.

He nodded. "While you go get cleaned up, I'll go get us both a drink. We can meet back here. It's almost midnight and we have to remove our masks. Uh... sorry about the panties..."

She grinned. "I'm not. That was hot. I didn't think that was a real thing. I mean you see it in romance novels, but in real life it doesn't seem possible."

Mamoru shrugged. He hadn't thought it would be either, but he'd been driven nearly mad with the need to plant himself inside her.

"Five minutes," she promised. "I'll be right back."

They left the alcove together and parted. He watched her as she walked towards the bathrooms before turning to go get the drinks.

* * *

11:46 PM  
Usagi

* * *

The sound of screams echoed through the ballroom. She whirled around, and saw that people were running for the exits. She was so short she couldn't see what was frightening them, but she knew the sound of the screams was coming from where her mystery lover had just gone.

Afraid for him, she shoved her way through the crowd, the press of people pushing against her felt suffocating, but she had to get to him, to be by his side to face whatever was happening. A silent prayer went up that it wasn't one of those weird monsters again. He could be hurt and she thought she might die if she lost him.

Usagi clutched her hands together, taking in a sharp inhale as she was shoved backwards into the wall by a crush of panicked people. There was a roar ahead and everyone started running faster, screaming, pushing and shoving until she was pressed up against a wall, battered and bruised. She fought her way free, hoping to reach him before he got hurt.

Then there was no one around her. Everyone had disappeared. Instead she was face to face with a tall monster that looked a bit like a man. Well, if a man had bright orange skin and glowed.

Behind him she could see several people collapsed against the wall. One she recognized. There was blood on the wall where his head rested and she closed her eyes, praying for him, and for herself as the creature took a step forward.

"Sailor V, if you're out there, now would be a great time." Her muttered words didn't stop the approach of the monster.

His whole body was shining brighter and brighter, and then there was a wave of pressure. Her head hit, hard, ringing like mad and she slid down the wall to her bottom, and took her.

* * *

11:51 PM  
Reika

* * *

Nearly drained of energy, Reika lay against the wall, her eyes mere slits. A heavy weight of exhaustion lay over her, making it impossible to move, even to protect herself as the large monster continued it's attack on those around them. She couldn't see Usagi anymore, but she had heard the dull thud of her hitting the wall, and the screams of several who were close enough to have seen more.

She knew, deep down, that these could be her last moments. She could still hear Motoki's panting gasps. Something was wrong. His breathing shouldn't have been so ragged. Desperately, and so slowly she felt she wasn't moving at all, she reached out to him. He was only inches away, but for all she could tell, he might as well have been on the moon. It felt as though she would never reach him. He must have been reaching for her as well. Long before they should have, their hands met, clasping tightly as they reassured themselves the other was alive.

"We never should have forced them to come," Motoki gasped out.

"No, we..." Reika's voice trailed off at an incredible sight. A young woman with long blonde hair tied back with an orange ribbon tied in a bow atop her head was racing through the ballroom. She wore a strange outfut. A fuku, looking much like a school uniform covered the girl. Reika gaped as she ran past towards the monster that was still draining others.

"A party is a place for fun and excitement," she said, sounding a bit like an anime character from the shows Reika liked to watch after school. "Leave her alone and try me on for size." The girl pulled something from thin air. It looked like two crescent moons back to back. She yelled something that sounded like, "Crescent Beam," and bright orange yellow light burst from her towards the monster, which let out a ragged scream.

There was a pause as the girl bent down, and then she heard Motoki moan as the girl turned. Usagi was in her arms, and by the damage to her head, and the amount of blood now spattering down the other girl's clothing, it didn't look as though she would survive. She sent a prayer to the kami to save the young one and to keep watch over Mamoru, wherever he had gone.

"No," she continued where she had left off moments before. "We shouldn't have forced them to come." No answer came from Motoki however. She turned her head in panic, sure he had died. A great sigh of relief heaved out of her then, as she watched his chest rise and fall, though his breathing was still wrong. Her own eyes closed then and she clung to Motoki's hand as she gave in to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

**Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango**  
**Chapter One**  
**Lost**

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Tsukino Usagi tried to sit up in bed, her breaths coming harshly as she forced back a scream that wanted to escape. Her head throbbed in pain, and she knew I if she tried to sit up she would vomit. Her eyes scanned the room, looking desperately for a sign of to tell her what was going on.

She felt a strange tug on her arm as she moved and she lifted her arm to see an IV needle taped just beyond her elbow. There were grey lines around it, as though the tape had been taken off and replaced several times. The sound of steady beeps and squeaky sneakers hit her ears. She glanced down and saw the bars up on either side of what had to be a hospital bed.

There was a whisper of movement to her left and she carefully turned her head to see her mother sleeping in a wide blue chair that, while padded, looked extremely uncomfortable. The back was reclined slightly, but her mother's feet were drawn up under her as she shifted in her seat.

"Mama?" she asked.

The speed of her mother as she stood and moved to her side startled Usagi. Then she realized her mother was crying. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but it felt as though there were a lump in her throat. She didn't understand why, but she felt sad, as though her mother wasn't who she'd expected to see.

"Oh baby bunny," her mother whispered. "Don't cry. I'm here. You're safe. In the hospital."

"What happened?" Usagi asked, feeling confused. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Hold on. I'll explain, but I have to call the nurse." Her mother picked up a thick piece of plastic and pressed a green button.

Then, instead of explaining, she grabbed her phone and rapidly dialed several numbers. There was a pause after she put it to her ear. She couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but Usagi instinctively knew who her mother was calling.

"Kenji, she's awake. She's awake." And then her mother collapsed into the blue chair, one hand over her eyes, and sobbed.

More confused than ever, Usagi reached out her hand and touched her mother's shoulder. Ikuko took her hand and kissed it, then held on as though she would never let go.

Usagi heard the echo of sobs coming through the phone and realized her father was crying too. She didn't understand anything that was happening and it frightened her.

Then her mother whispered into the phone, "I'll see you soon," and hung up. She stood again, running her hand over Usagi's head. Confusion and fear welled inside Usagi. Her mother looked awful. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes, and it seemed as though she had lost weight. It looked like a breeze could knock her over.

"What happened?" she asked again.

A smiling nurse bustled into the room then, and gasped. She backed out and loudly called for someone named Doctor Mizuno, before entering the room. She hovered over Usagi, checking the IV in her arm, then grabbing a thermometer and sticking it under her tongue. A blood pressure cuff suddenly started tightening when she pressed a button on a machine next to the bed, and then she was slipping a plastic thing over Usagi's finger.

All of this only made Usagi more frightened. She didn't know what was going on, and no one was answering her. No one was telling her anything, and they all seemed surprised to see her awake.

A woman with a white lab coat and short blue hair darker than Ikuko's entered the room. "Well look who's finally awake," she said. "You were out much longer than any of the others."

When the nurse took the thermometer out of her mouth, Usagi looked straight at the doctor. Her kind blue eyes were direct and she felt finally she would get some answers. "Will you please tell me what happened?" she asked.

The doctor pulled a stool over from the other side of the room and sat next to the bed. "Usagi, you've been unconscious for ten days. Apparently you went to a party with some friends and it was attacked by one of those strange creatures. Not only were you drained of energy, but you had a massive head injury." She paused then. "It also appears you might have been..."

"No!" her mother said, cutting her off, "we discussed this. She's not ready for that. Not until she's had time to adjust."

"Ready for what?" Usagi asked, fear welling up inside her. "What happened? Please?"

Her mother growled. Actually growled. The doctor stared at Ikuko for a long minute, and then shook your head. "Nothing dear. Nothing important anyways. You're okay. And now that you're awake we can get some real food into you. It might take a few more days before you're up and around, but you'll be okay."

"Please," Usagi whispered. "It's only more upsetting to be lied to... please tell me the truth."

The doctor frowned and looked back at Ikuko, but she shook her head. With a soft sigh, the doctor patted Usagi's hand. "I'm sorry. I have to go with your parents on this."

"Okay," Usagi said and hated that she sounded so weak and pathetic. Her stomach growled loudly. "Can I have something to eat?"

"I'll have a tray sent up in just a few minutes. You scared us. The others involved with the attack woke up the second day. You're going to feel extremely weak and tired for several days, just to warn you."

Usagi wasn't sure what to say so she carefully nodded her head.

"I think we can probably take her catheter out tonight," the doctor said, looking up at Ikuko. "For now I want sit her up and see how much she can eat. She seems smart enough not to push herself too far though." the doctor turned back to look at her. "You'll be just fine Usagi. I'm really glad to see you awake."

"Uh... I'm glad to be awake," Usagi said, still feeling confused and a bit lost. It felt like something was missing. Like there was something that should have been beside her.

The doctor left the room and the nurse came in a moment later. "Lets get you sitting up," she said in a brisk, cheery tone. "We've all been so worried about you little one."

The sweet nurse pressed a button and the head of the bed began to lift slowly. A wave of dizziness hit Usagi and she closed her eyes. "Wow," she muttered. "The room is spinning."

"You had a pretty bad concussion," the nurse explained, "some swelling on the brain. But the doctor says you're doing fine, and you seem pretty coherent. Now, if you could have anything in the world to eat, what would it be?" she asked.

Usagi bit her lip. "If I could have anything it would be an American cheese burger with chili cheese fries and a chocolate shake from the Crown Game Center," Usagi said, "but I'm not sure I could handle it right now. Maybe some crackers and soda?"

"Coming right up," the nurse said. "We'll see how you hold that down and then I can run down to the cafeteria and have them whip you up something special. You missed lunch by half an hour." She smoothed back Usagi's hair and then hurried out of the room.

Ikuko was sitting back in the chair, wringing her hands in her lap. "What's going on mom?" Usagi asked the moment they were alone.

"Nothing baby bunny. We've just been so worried. For a little while they thought you might end up with brain damage, but then the swelling seemed to go down overnight. It was a miracle."

"Is that what the doctor was trying to tell me? That they thought I would be a vegetable?"

Her mother didn't look up from her hands. She simply nodded her head, and then leaned against the bed and rested her head on Usagi's thigh. "I thought you were going to die," she whispered.

"Oh mom!" Usagi thought about the wreck her mother had been right after her baby sister had died. "I'm stronger than I look," she said. "Besides, if I go, who will drive Shingo insane?"

Her mother gave a watery laugh and finally looked up. Usagi saw the tears running down her cheeks and held her arms open. Her mother practically crawled into the bed with her as they hugged. "My baby bunny," she whispered, and then started sobbing again.

There was a choked sound in the doorway and Usagi looked up into her father's eyes. He fiddled with his glasses as he tried to regain control, but then he was rushing to the other side of her bed and she found herself held tightly by both her parents, who were sobbing almost hysterically. He looked just as awful as her mother did. The dark circles, the lost weight. And he had stubble. He never had stubble.

"See," said a cheery voice from the doorway. Usagi saw the nurse come back in. "I told you she was a fighter, and I was right."

Her dad laughed. "You were, and she is. Our miracle." He kissed Usagi gently on the forehead and pulled away, moving to the other side of the bed and pulling her mom into his arms.

The nurse handed her a small bowl filled with crackers and a can of soda with a straw sticking out the top. She patted Usagi's shoulders. "These two and your brother and some of your friends have been here every day. A couple of your friends were hurt in the attack too, but they were released days ago."

"Who?" Usagi asked. She didn't remember the party, but she didn't want any of her friends hurt.

It was her father that answered. "Motoki was trampled. He got two fractured ribs from that, plus being drained. Reika was only drained, thankfully. Motoki protected her as much as he could. I guess they wouldn't leave the party until they found you, but you'd gone off somewhere. They were worried sick."

"Naru and Umino have come to see you every day too," her mother said, sounding calmer.

"Were they at the party too?" Usagi asked.

"No. How much do you remember?"

Usagi thought about it. She remembered Motoki asking her to go to the party, and Reika getting her father to agree, then nothing. "The last thing I remember is when they asked you to let me go," she admitted. "I don't remember the party at all."

"Nothing?" the nurse asked, scanning her eyes as though searching for a lie.

"Nothing. I was at home, thinking I wasn't sure I really wanted to go in the first place, and then I was here."

"That was two days before the party," her dad said in a strangled voice. "Two days. Does this mean there's brain damage after all?"

The nurse shook her head. "No. I doubt it. She's completely alert and knows who you are. It could be a form of amnesia. There are various types that can be brought on by head trauma or by traumatic memories."

Her parents both nodded.

"How's Shingo?" Usagi asked.

"Dying to see you," her father said. "I wanted to pick him up from school, but I wasn't sure what was happening so I decided to wait and pick him up later."

"Oh." Usagi wanted to see her brother more than she would have imagined. She was three years older than him, but they'd always been close. "Okay then."

"Why don't the two of you go home and get changed and then come back with him?" the nurse suggested. "I'm going to help Usagi take a bit of a sponge bath and if she holds down what she's eaten, then I'll get her some food."

Her mother looked like she might argue, but Usagi wasn't having any of it. "Mom... you need to go home and eat, maybe take a little nap. I'll be fine for a couple hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Dad, she needs it. Take her home. Please?"

Kenji nodded, then came over to kiss Usagi's forehead and hug her gently. Her mother did the same and then he was tugging her out of the room.

As soon as they were gone Usagi let out a sigh. She turned to the nurse. "How bad was it, really? They look like they've been here the whole time."

"Your father had to work, but he's been here every second he wasn't with your brother. Your mom hasn't left since they called her that night. We tried everything, but she insisted that if she just stayed with you then you wouldn't be afraid when you woke up." The nurse shook her head. "She loves you very much, but I was about ready to grab a needle and knock her out for twelve hours. She needs sleep."

"Well maybe she'll be better now," Usagi said, and tried one of the crackers.

The nurse bustled around the room grabbing a fresh gown and blankets from one of the cupboards, then she grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and a cloth. She set several packets on the table near the bed and then she put down the side rail.

"Here's what we're going to do. First, I'm going to help you into the chair so you can sit up for a bit and snack while I change this bedding. Then I'm going to help you clean up. I have some dry shampoo for your hair too. I figure you probably want to have that clean. If at any time you need to stop, let me know and we'll take a break. I don't want you pushing too far, too fast."

"Okay," Usagi said, then she was being half lifted by the tiny nurse and was sitting in the chair.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

Mamoru closed the door behind him. After slipping off his shoe, he maneuvered himself carefully to the couch and put his crutches to the side before leaning back and closing his eyes. Ever since he'd been released from the hospital he'd felt odd. Being lonely was nothing new, but now it was almost as though a piece of him was missing. A piece of his soul.

He sighed, trying to avoid the melancholy thoughts. His leg itched under the cast. It no longer hurt though, thankfully. Both bones in his lower leg had been broken in the aftermath of the attack. He didn't remember the party at all, having received another head injury. It just figured he would get amnesia twice in his life. He scrubbed both hands over his face and sighed again. What he needed was to get some actual sleep.

Instead, he knew that soon Motoki and Reika would probably be at his door, hounding him yet again. They both thought he was being antisocial. He didn't really care. What was the point? He would be miserable company anyway.

It felt like a piece of his heart had been torn out and he didn't understand why. But he'd felt like that ever since he'd woken up in the hospital not knowing how he'd gotten there... again. For a moment he'd thought it was some sort of nightmare. Then he'd seen he was in a ward with about a dozen other teenage boys and had panicked.

Seeing Motoki awake and aware was the only thing that had calmed him at that point. He'd discovered he had been trampled during a monster attack at a party he didn't remember attending, and that he had a head injury. Just what he needed, a second concussion in his life.

He'd been released five days before and had hardly done a thing since. He went to school then came home. He wasn't interested in anything else. Not the television, not studying, not food, though he'd eaten enough not to starve. He just didn't want to do anything or go anywhere. He didn't want to think about what had happened during those missing hours.

The cell phone in his pocket vibrated. He wondered if it was worth it to answer. With a sigh, he grabbed it. If it was Motoki calling and he didn't answer the man would be pounding on his door within twenty minutes, and Mamoru wasn't in the mood to see anyone, even his best friend.

"Hey Mamoru," Motoki's voice sounded more chipper than it had been in days. "Our other friend finally woke up so I won't be by tonight, if that's okay."

Mamoru shifted in his seat. "That's fine," he said. "I'm not good company anyways."

Motoki snorted. "You need to get the hell out of your apartment," he said, his voice starting to sound strained. "The uh, the girl we wanted you to meet. She's the one who has been in the hospital," he said after a long moment. "I guess she doesn't remember anything for two days before the party until she woke up today."

His heart clenched in sympathy. "Head wound?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bad one. She had swelling on the brain or something. Her mom said she's fine now though. No brain damage, just memory loss. And Usagi's a tough little thing."

"But...?"

"But," Motoki sighed. "Look, something happened that night. She disappeared for most of the party and she doesn't remember a thing. I'm worried about her... about how she's going to deal with not knowing what happened."

"Probably the same way I deal with it," Mamoru said. "By constantly wondering what the hell happened and trying to remember until you're have crazy."

"Mamoru..." Motoki cut himself off again. He was silent for a long time. "She might need someone who understands."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "If she asks then I'll talk to her, but I doubt I'll be any help. I don't remember anything either."

"Thanks man. Reika just got here and she said she called in some take out for you and you are hereby ordered to eat."

Mamoru laughed. "Fine," he said. "You go visit your friend."

After hanging up the smile disappeared. He carefully got up off the couch and went to the door knowing the delivery man was probably almost there if Reika had called. He sighed as the knock came before he could get there. "Just a minute," he called out, struggling on the step of the genkan.

Reika had apparently already paid but he gave the young man a tip and carried the bag in his mouth as he went to the kitchen. He sat heavily in a chair, opened the bag and started eating. As soon as he was done he threw the mess away and went to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed.

Mind wandering to the girl with amnesia, Mamoru wondered who she was and why they'd wanted him to meet her. Apparently Motoki and Reika had forced him to attend just so the two of them would meet, but it made no sense. Motoki knew he didn't want to date anyone. He'd had enough of girls hanging all over him because they wanted a boyfriend who would buy them pretty presents, or because they wanted in his pants.

He as a virgin and he planned to stay that way until he met the right person. All his life people had wanted his money, not him. He wouldn't settle for that. When he finally found a girl he could respect, then he would take the next step. Not a moment sooner.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

After her sponge bath and a bit of food, Usagi was helped back into the bed. Within minutes there was a knock on the door and Naru's face peeped around the corner.

"You really are awake," she breathed. "Is the nurse done? Can I come in?"

Usagi nodded, happy to see Naru. "Hey." She opened her arms and received a tight hug.

"It's so good to see your eyes open," Naru said, then brushed away a tear. "We were all so worried. We've been here every day, but you just didn't wake up. I knew you wouldn't give up though, no matter what happened."

Usagi tried to smile at her friend. Her head hurt though and she was already getting tired. "Where's Umino?"

"In the gift shop, I think. He said I could come up first and find out if it was okay for him to come by."

"Of course it's okay." Usagi shook her head carefully. "He's been my friend as long as you have. First day of first grade."

Naru laughed. "You remember how people started thinking Umino was his name instead of Guiro?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bradley overheard him saying his last name. It just stuck."

"So how do you feel?" Naru asked.

"My head aches and I can hardly move. I held down some real food though and got clean, so I'm not going to complain."

"So what happened to you? Why did you disappear at the party?" Naru asked. She looked worried.

"I don't know. I don't remember the party," Usagi admitted. "Apparently the last thing I remember is a couple days before it happened. Some sort of amnesia."

"That stinks," Naru said, but she looked slightly relieved. "I wouldn't want to remember seeing a monster, but it must have been cool to be saved by Sailor V."

"Sailor V was there?" Usagi asked excitedly. "No one told me!"

"She carried you out apparently. Brought you to an ambulance screaming that you needed help. Came with you all the way to the hospital too." Naru shook her head. "You were the worst off of everyone. No broken bones or anything, but your head was bad."

"They told me Motoki had broken ribs," Usagi said, worried.

"Yeah. And his friend broke both bones in his lower leg. Reika was okay. There was one kid who had a broken arm and a broken nose, but that was pretty much it for injuries. The rest was all that Youma thing draining everyone."

"Youma?" Usagi asked. "Is that what they're called?"

"Yeah. I saw one once too, but from a distance. It looked like a fashion disaster. Pink skin, yellow leotard that barely covered it's breasts, orange hair with green streaks and it breathed fire. Gross!" Naru shuddered.

"I didn't know you'd seen one. I saw one once before too. Looked like a lion. It sort of just disappeared though into a hole in the air."

Umino appeared in the doorway. "Hey Usagi-chan." He looked worried, but that might have just been the way his glasses seemed to make his eyes swirl hugely on his face. Usagi opened her arms for a hug and he smiled and came over to give her a gentle squeeze.

"You been taking care of Naru for me?" she asked slyly. Naru hadn't known Umino had a crush on her, at least she hadn't when Usagi's memory ended.

"Yes," he said. "Oh, and I brought your homework. Don't be mad," he added. "But I heard they're keeping you a couple more days and this will give you something to do."

Usagi giggled, planning to pretend she'd forgotten all about it. She'd rather sleep than do homework any day. Naru caught her eyes and it was obvious her friend knew the plan she'd just concocted by the twinkle in her own.

"Knock, knock," came Motoki's voice at the door, and then Motoki and Reika were both coming into the room. After giving them both hugs they settled into chairs the nurse had brought into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Reika asked.

"Okay I guess," Usagi said for what felt like the twentieth time that day. She was getting a bit tired of the question. "Just a headache and feeling weak as a day-old kitten."

"Your mom told me you don't remember what happened at the party," Motoki said, sounding odd. Usagi was starting to worry about the way everyone sounded like they were holding something back from her. She'd thought her mother had told her everything, but she was obviously missing something.

"Not a bit of it."

"I have this friend," Motoki continued. "He uh, he has amnesia. Actually, twice over now, I guess. He doesn't remember the party either, but he was also in an accident as a kid and can't remember anything before that. He was only six at the time but he lost both his parents. Anyway, he said if you needed - hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Usagi asked.

"You're crying," Reika said and handed her a tissue.

"I am?" Usagi asked. She hadn't realized it. The story had been so familiar, almost as though she'd heard it before. "It's just a sad story," that's all.

"It is," Motoki said. He put a hand on her leg. "He said if you needed someone to talk to about losing your memory, he's willing to listen."

"Thanks Toki-onii-san," Usagi murmured, and hoped they would hurry up and change the subject.

"So, anyways," Reika said, "we wanted to see how you are. You look so much better with your hair back up," she added.

Usagi giggled. "Why was it in a braid?" she asked.

"I dressed you up as Rapunzel." Reika explained. "You looked gorgeous too."

"Nice." Usagi didn't remember a bit of it.

"Usagi!" her brother ran into the room and threw himself at the bed. He might only be twelve but he was already as big as she was, if not bigger. He wrapped his arms around her and she just held him for a long time while he cried.

"I'm okay Shin," she said. "It's all okay now."

He sniffled, but simply curled up beside her and didn't move. She didn't mind in the slightest. She'd always tried to be his protector, but at the moment she was taking comfort from his presence.

"How are you baby bunny?" her mother asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'm okay, really," Usagi told her. "Just tired and I have a headache."

Her father hugged her and pulled away. "You have more color," he said after staring at her for a long moment. "Good."

Her parents looked a bit better as well. They were still obviously tired and worried, but they did look like they'd at least rested.

She focused on Shingo then, talking to him about video games while the others chatted around her. She didn't want to be rude, but she was tired and it was getting to be too much.

Doctor Mizuno came to check on Usagi and she sighed with relief, pleading with her eyes for the doctor to clear her family and friends out of the room. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She'd only been awake a couple hours but she could barely keep her eyes open anymore.

The doctor nodded.

"Alright, I have to check on Usagi now," she said. "And she looks about ready to sleep. Maybe you guys could give her a bit."

"But we just got here," her mother complained. Usagi very carefully didn't roll her eyes. "I want to stay with my daughter."

"At this point I can see she needs pain medicine for her head and will probably be out for the rest of the night," the doctor explained. "Everyone has had a chance to see her and talk to her, but what she really needs is peace and quiet so she can recover."

There was quiet whispering and then she was inundated with hugs again before they all filed out of the room.

"Thank you," Usagi whispered. "My head is killing me."

"I can tell," Doctor Mizuno said. "I'm going to give you something for the pain and I just want to check your eyes and head, then you can sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

A few minutes later a nurse Usagi didn't recognize came in with a needle. She flushed the IV and then added the contents of the needle to the fluid being pumped through the tube. Within a few minutes the pain eased and Usagi faded, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

_He stood, looking up at the balcony, watching the Princess who waited there. Stars surrounded her in the night and light reflected on her shimmering silver hair, which was pulled up carefully into two small buns, one to either side of her head, with long silver streamers flowing down from them, disappearing from sight behind the balcony railing. _

_The Princess turned to look at him. "Please," she whispered. "Please find the Silver Crystal. Please find me." She sounded so sad, so heartbroken. _

_"Where?" he asked, "Where do I look?" _

_He'd asked the question many times before, and she had never answered him. He knew the dream would soon fade and he would wake again, but he stared up at her, hoping she would tell him._

_This time, she let out a hoarse cry. "I'm so alone," she murmured, clutching a hand to her chest. The dress she wore, a long, white, flowing gown with golden trim and partial sleeves over her upper arms, seemed to swirl as she sobbed. "I'm so alone." _

_"I want to help you," he said, again moving closer, though he knew he couldn't reach her from past dreams. _

_"It hurts," she said. "Half of me is missing." Her eyes met his. "Find me, please."_

_"I will Princess, I promise." _

Mamoru blinked and sat up in bed. The clock on his nightstand told him it was nearing seven in the evening. Frustrated, he tucked the pillows behind him and leaned against them, worried for his princess. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He had no idea where to find the Silver Crystal. He'd searched for it many times. He'd been in every jewelry store in Tokyo, had done research in books and using the internet, and had even talked to several college professors. Still though, he had never found even a sign that it truly existed.

He wouldn't give up. The Princess had been his only comfort when he was a child. He remembered seeing her starting the first night after he woke up as an orphan with amnesia, and had seen her many more times over the years. He would do anything to help her, but he didn't know how.

"Find me," he muttered. She had never asked for anything but the Silver Crystal before. Now she had asked him to find her. Was she in trouble? Hurt? Lonely? She'd said half of her was missing. Mamoru could empathize. Ever since waking after the attack at the party he didn't remember he had felt as though half of him was missing.

"I'll find you princess," he promised.

* * *

Ikuko

* * *

Long after visiting hours had ended for the night, Ikuko crept back into her daughter's room. She was sleeping soundly and didn't wake even when the chair creaked as Ikuko sat beside her. She let out a soft sigh as she brushed stray hair away from the beloved face of her little girl. How had this happened to her daughter? A single tear fell as she considered the ramifications of everything that had happened at that stupid party.

Usagi looked no different than she had before. There was no mark of womanhood about her face. To Ikuko she was the same little girl she had always been. A smile crept over her face as she thought of the way Usagi was able to charm just about anyone she met. It was an amazing thing, that her baby bunny could find no fault in anyone. But had that been the cause of what had happened at that party? What they had told her, and what they hadn't?

Usagi made a sniffling noise in her sleep, turning her head to one side, then to the other. Gently Ikuko ran the tip of her finger down the bridge of her daughter's nose. She had always lulled Usagi to sleep that way when she was small. She chuckled almost silently. Usagi was still very small, and likely wouldn't grow much taller. She didn't weight nearly enough either, and this time in the hospital wasn't helping. The girl could do with a bit more fat on her bones. The thought struck Ikuko that Usagi probably wasn't very happy with hospital food. She wondered what treats she could sneak in.

Throughout the night Ikuko kept her silent vigil. She smiled at the nurse when she came in to give Usagi her medication. The tiny blonde slept through it. Then, as the sun began to rise and light crept in through the window, Ikuko crept out of the room and left the hospital to make breakfast for her husband and son. There were too many things she was afraid to say to her daughter. Too many things she knew Usagi wasn't ready to hear.


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies

**Author's Notes:** Oh goodness, you all have a lot of questions and ideas don't you? You're going to think I'm mean for saying this, but... I'm not telling. Please bear with me as this story unfolds. I've got the outline pretty much wrapped up, and I know how I am going to end it. The final words have already been written in fact, but most of the time the writing process takes me on a wild adventure even I don't expect.

**Warning:** Extremely vivid description of a panic attack...

**Trigger Warning: **Questions about a possible (though non-existent assault). This can trigger some people, so be careful. Just keep in mind there was no assault, and that there will be a happy ending to this story.

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango  
****Chapter Two  
Secrets and Lies**

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Usagi lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she listened to her father arguing with another man. She didn't know who the other person was, but her father sounded upset. She couldn't make out much of what they were saying either, which was frustrating her to no end. She hated not knowing what was going on, especially considering that she had heard her own name spoken by the other man twice, which meant they were discussing her. Very little bled through the closed door to her hospital room, but she strained to hear.

"... no point! She doesn't remember anything!"

There was a murmur, a quiet, patient tone, that rose and fell but she couldn't make out what the other man was saying. He sounded kind but strong-willed. Her father, on the other hand, sounded anything but patient. He seemed both angry and nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"... my permission?" she heard her father question.

"She has a right to..." the other man started but his tone lowered.

There was a long moment where she couldn't understand a single word and then, "she doesn't know yet," came from her father.

"No one has told her?" the other man questioned, his voice louder than she'd heard it before. He sounded angry and almost scandalized.

"What's the point?" her father argued. "She's just..." she couldn't hear the end of the sentence but there was a sound like a growl from the second man.

"That isn't right. She should at least be told!" the man said, and his voice was loud, sounding like it was almost in the room with her.

"No!" That was her father, this time sounding worried and afraid. "I don't know what that will do to her. Not now. Maybe never." His voice faded and then she heard, "...ahashi," which made no sense to her.

Usagi sighed. Now she was certain, her family was keeping something from her. Something about the attack. What was it? Had she been hurt worse than she'd been told? Was she missing something? Maybe there had been brain damage after all. Or maybe something else. Could she have been seriously injured and not known? Her head still hurt even eleven days later, so that didn't make much sense. Wouldn't she have felt a lasting injury? Sweat beaded on her brow.

Besides, what kind of injuries could a girl have that her parents didn't want to share? Her face paled. What if she'd been hit hard enough she couldn't have kids? She didn't remember getting hit in the stomach, but what if she had? Nausea welled up in her. They were hiding something. She must have been hit.

Or maybe they'd found something when they were doing her bloodwork, like cancer, or some rare disease. She knew she had thyroid problems, but what if she had a tumor? Or maybe some weird disease no one had even heard of yet so there was no cure?

Panic swirled in her mind until she was panting, trying to draw a full breath. She had to be dying. Her parents weren't telling her because they didn't want to upset her. Oh, no! She was dying. It seemed like everything was going dark, her brain fogged and she couldn't think.

Her chest started to tighten more and more until she couldn't breathe. Confusion swept over her, and blind panic. What was happening? Was she having a heart attack? Was she dying from a heart defect? Her heart was racing! Her grandmother had a heart attack. She was dying! What would her parents do without her? Her poor mother would never recover.

Her breath faltered, and Usagi struggled again and again to pull air into her lungs, but nothing worked. She clutched at her chest, her throat, scratching along her exposed neck, trying to force air into her lungs. Everything in the room seemed to fade in and out and she was dizzy, which made the fear grow even worse. What was happening?

The door swung open and a nurse rushed into the room, followed shortly by her father. The nurse hurried to her side, looking worried and checked the monitor beside the bed before meeting her gaze.

"What's wrong sweetie?" the nurse asked. "Where does it hurt?"

Usagi was confused, but pointed to her chest, which felt like a band was tightening and tightening around it, stealing her breath. She struggled for air, unsure what to do.

"Breathe," the nurse ordered.

Usagi tried to obey her, but she couldn't get the air in her lungs. Nothing was working. She tried hitting herself in the chest but it only hurt more. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled, but nothing helped. Again she tore at her throat, feeling blood welling down as her nails tore into the sensitive skin.

The nurse, the same nurse from the day before she realized, took her face in both hands and stared into her eyes. "You're safe Usagi. You're in the hospital sweetie. Nothing can hurt you here. I need you to focus on my voice. Take a deep breath in through your nose for me. Can you do that?"

Usagi tried. Several times. Finally she was able to put the tiniest amount of air into her lungs.

"Good girl," the nurse said soothingly. "Now breathe out slowly through your mouth."

Usagi obeyed.

"In through your nose. This time I want you to breathe slower. Good. Now hold it, hold it, good. Now let it out nice and slow. Another slow breath in, hold it, and out."

Usagi stared into the nurse's eyes, trusting her to help. Slowly the bands around her chest loosened. Exhaustion hit, a strange lassitude creeping over her.

Doctor Mizuno entered the room then at a dead run. "What happened?" she asked the nurse.

"Panic attack. Something scared Usagi. I don't know what it was, but she couldn't breathe."

"Alright, lets give her something to help calm her and maybe she can get some sleep."

The nurse backed away, gently patting her cheek before she murmured with the doctor for a moment. Usagi wanted to ask what she was dying of, but her brain felt fuzzed and she couldn't figure out how to ask. The doctor checked her chart, then slid it back into a little slot on the bed. Usagi's eyes caught on it for a minute. If they were going to lie to her and keep secrets, then she would have to figure it out for herself.

A moment later the nurse had returned and she was flushing the IV again before she inserted a needle into the port and pressed the plunger. Within a minute Usagi could feel her rigid muscles start to relax and her chest loosened so it didn't hurt to breathe. Her eyes kept sliding shut no matter how much she wanted to keep them open. There was a question. Something important she needed to ask. She couldn't remember what it was but she had to...

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

Mamoru was sitting in his first class of the day when he felt a strange sense of panic overtake him. He looked up at the teacher, and felt as though he was viewing her through the scope of a long tunnel. Nausea hit him next and he wasn't sure what to do. Before he could even stand to rush to the bathroom his chest began to tighten painfully and he couldn't seem to pull air into his lungs. Dizzy and worried, he tried to stand, but fell to the floor instead, gasping for air which deserted him.

"Someone get some help," he heard Motoki shout, but he was fading in and out, unsure what was happening.

For a moment things seemed to get better. The pain in his chest decreased, though he still clutched at it convulsively. Then he felt so tired his eyes wanted to slide closed. He fought the pull of unconsciousness, as long as he could, until something pulled him under.

"Where the hell am I?" Mamoru asked, staring up into the wide green eyes of his best friend.

"You're back in the hospital," Motoki answered him. "I knew you'd freak if you didn't see a familiar face, so I've been waiting for you to wake up."

Mamoru tried to move, but his arms and legs felt like jelly.

"What happened to me? I felt so strange all of a sudden."

"I don't really know. It looked like you were about to have a heart attack. I sort of lost it when you passed out."

Mamoru understood. Motoki being sick like that would have freaked him out too. He was the only real friend Mamoru had made. He sighed and tried to pat Motoki's arm, but his arms and legs seemed weighted, like he was under a heavy blanket.

"Why can't I move?" he asked.

"You can't?" Motoki questioned. "I don't understand."

"I feel heavy, like I've been swimming, but a thousand times worse. And still afraid, like something bad is about to happen, but I don't understand it."

"Well hello!" A kindly red-haired nurse entered the room. "You gave your friend quite a scare. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know," Mamoru admitted. "I felt afraid, but there was nothing happening to be afraid of. I couldn't breathe right and my chest hurt. I was dizzy and nauseous, and then I just blacked out."

"It sounds like a panic attack, but I think Doctor Mizuno is going to want to run a few tests to be sure. We have to get that cast off you and take some x-rays too. You broke it when you fell."

"I did?" Mamoru asked, trying to lift his head and look. Again he felt like his muscles were jelly. "Why can't I move?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let the doctor know and she'll probably order some tests for you." She paused looking over the chart that had been placed in a spot on the end of the bed. "We got your medical records. Looks like you were in the attack a couple weeks ago. We had a bunch of patients from there."

Motoki nodded. "Yeah." He grinned at the nurse. "This place is way better than the hospital we were taken to then," he added. "You still have my friend Usagi."

The nurse smiled. "She's had a rough morning though, so no visitors."

"Is she okay?" Motoki asked, sounding worried.

"I can't give out medical information, you know that. I will say she's fine, but sleeping."

Motoki nodded and heaved a relieved breath. "It's my fault she was at that party to begin with. And Mamoru here. Not to mention my girlfriend." He sighed.

The nurse grabbed a thermometer and took Mamoru's temperature. "You're running a little warm," she said in a brisk tone. "Not feverish, but we're going to have to keep an eye on that."

"Have I been admitted?" Mamoru asked.

"Short answer. Yes." The nurse said. "After your symptoms, and adding in the recent attack, the ER doctor decided it was better to keep you at least overnight. Possibly a few days until we discover what caused your episode."

Mamoru sighed. This was not good. He'd missed school already after the attack. Five days of it. He'd only just returned and now he would be hospitalized. He looked at the white board on the wall to look for the name of the nurse. It just said Mayu, omitting her family name. She seemed kind and gentle in a motherly way. He smiled at her and gave a soft thank you as she tilted his bed up so he could talk to Motoki. He felt weak and lethargic, but was not ready to go back to sleep. He didn't understand what was happening to him, and he definitely didn't like it.

"Someone will be in to take you to get your leg x-rayed very soon," the nurse said, patting his hand. "I think they'll also be taking some blood and possibly a urine sample to see if you've come in contact with anything that would have caused your symptoms." She paused and sat in the large blue chair next to his bed. "Can I be honest?"

Mamoru met her kind eyes and nodded. "Of course. I prefer it."

"From what your friend here described and what you've said it sounds like an incredibly strong panic attack. They can happen to anyone, but if you've been traumatized by something they are far more likely. I don't think you really have anything to worry about, okay?"

Sighing with relief, Mamoru nodded again, thanking her profusely.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Waking up took forever. Her mind was working long before she could move, or even force her eyes open. Her body felt weighted down and it was difficult to lift her head or move even her hand. Her mother stood up and put a hand on Usagi's forehead the moment she moved.

"Are you okay baby bunny?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi opened her mouth to answer, but it felt like it was full of cotton. She tried wetting her lips by licking them, but that didn't seem to help. Her mother pressed a button to lift the head of the bed and brought a cup of ice water with a blue straw to her lips.

"Arigato," Usagi croaked out. Her thoughts were a bit confused. She remembered being afraid, thinking she was... the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Instead of panic though, anger hit her like a sledge hammer. "Mom, am I dying?" she asked, staring into her mother's eyes so she couldn't lie.

Ikuko seemed extremely shocked. "What? Why on earth would you ask me something like that?" she spluttered. "Of course you aren't dying. Who said something like that to you?"

"No one. I overheard dad talking to someone. I didn't hear much but it sounded like you two are keeping something from me. What is it?"

"You misheard," Ikuko said. "We aren't keeping anything from you baby bunny."

Usagi frowned. Her mother had begun fussing with the blanket when she'd said that, not looking in her eyes. And yesterday she'd stopped the doctor from telling Usagi something. Added to the conversation she'd overheard this morning it was practically an admission of guilt. Her parents rarely lied. Surprise parties, Christmas gifts, and once something about her aunt. That was it. They were not good liars.

Instead of confronting her mother, Usagi was determined to get the information out of the doctor or the nurse. Maybe they would be honest with her. She knew enough to get what she wanted the hard way if that didn't work. But first she needed to get her mother out of the hospital. There was only one way to do that.

"Mom?" she asked in her smallest voice.

"What is it baby bunny?" Ikuko asked, leaning over the rail to kiss Usagi's forehead.

"I want my bunny blanket," she whispered. "Please?"

As she'd expected her mother nodded. "I'll be back soon okay?"

Usagi nodded her head and kept the pathetic look on her face until her mother was out the door. Something was going on and she was going to find out what it was, now.

She counted to one hundred after Ikuko left, then pressed the call button for the nurse. It took a few minutes for the woman to arrive, but she came in with a bright smile.

"Well look who's awake," she said brightly. "Did your mother leave?"

Usagi flushed guiltily. "I sort of sent my mother home to fetch my blanket," she whispered. "What's your name?" she asked, realizing she'd never asked.

"I'm Mayu sweetie," she said, pointing to a white board hung on the wall. It had her listed as the nurse and Doctor Muzuno's name just above that.

Usagi bit her lip, feeling a little nervous. "My parents are lying to me," she said finally.

"About what little one?" the nurse asked, and pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dying or something, but they won't tell me. They keep talking around something, not saying what it is, and I heard my dad arguing with someone, but couldn't hear what it was. Am I really sick?"

The nurse shook her head. "No sweetie. I would have known that right away. You aren't really sick, or dying. You even escaped brain damage, which is honestly a miracle."

"Then why are they lying to me?" she asked.

"I don't know," the nurse answered, and Usagi could see the truth of it in her eyes. "You were in the emergency room, and then in the intensive care unit for a couple days. Maybe something happened then that they're worried about." She paused. "Is that what had you so upset this morning?"

Usagi nodded. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to die and leave my mother. It would destroy her," Usagi said, a tear tracing it's way down her cheek. "She lost my little sister a long time ago, and she barely recovered."

The nurse gave a nod of understanding. "I've seen things like that happen unfortunately," she said. "But I can tell you, I've been taking your vitals for days. I've been here since you woke up, and I've spoken to Doctor Mizuno about your condition several times. You are not sick, and not dying."

"Thank you," Usagi whispered.

"Lunch will be here soon. I've got to go check on another patient who just got back from x-ray. You okay now?" Mayu asked.

"I am. Sorry about earlier."

"Little one, this morning was nothing. I've seen much worse. Don't worry about it. Panic attacks are terrifying, but they aren't life threatening. Had one myself once when I was pregnant. I'd started having cramps. Terrified me." She patted Usagi's hand again as she stood, then she hurried out of the room.

Usagi's eyes followed the pretty nurse and she smiled, thankful she wasn't dying. She wondered what the big secret was if she wasn't sick though. It had to be something bad or her parents wouldn't lie to her.

Her eyes caught on the chart in the little bracket on the end of the bed. It looked miles away in her weakened state, but if she was going to get answers, it was the only place to look. She wasn't sure if she could get that far, but she had to try.

Moving slowly, working carefully to avoid pulling on her IV, she made her way to the end of the bed, crawling, sometimes even using the rails to haul herself further. By the time she reached the chart she was panting and her arms and legs were shaking. But she flipped it open. The first few pages held notes that listed her temperature, her heartrate, blood pressure, and things she couldn't understand. Some of it was nearly illegible. She flipped through the pages, scanning carefully, until she came to the date of the attack. There were three pages from that night. One of them was a bright pink sheet that had words she didn't understand at the top, but as she looked down the page there was a figure of a female drawn on it.

There were marks pointed out on the hips, on the thighs, on the neck and breasts, and between the legs with initials beside them. She read over the page. Words popped out at her like bombs.

_Assault. Vaginal Penetration. Intercourse. Seminal fluid. Blood. Contusion._

At the bottom there was a note that there had been alcohol in her blood and that sexual assault was a possibility.

Heavy confusion filtered over her. There was a loud ringing in her ears. She slid the heavy folder back into its place and worked her way back up the bed, moving even more slowly than before. As soon as she crawled under the covers her eyes closed and she bit her lip.

It couldn't be true. She hadn't been... it wasn't possible. She would know! She didn't realize she was crying loudly, the bed shaking with her wracking sobs.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

He was afraid. Desperately afraid. Not for himself though. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to whoever was crying in the room next door, but every time he heard her sob, he wanted to tear out of his bed and run to her.

He wasn't able to get out of the bed, but he was desperate to. He hoped the girl was okay. It was definitely a girl. After several long minutes though, the crying stopped, though by then a heavy sadness had enveloped him. He swiped at his cheeks and realized he had been crying with the girl.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Since the attack, something had changed. He was different. And it had grown worse since his latest dream. It was like he was on a crazy emotional roller coaster that wouldn't stop and let him out. He shook his head, trying to get himself under control.

He hadn't cried in a very long time. Something about the sound of those heart wrenching cries had touched a place in him he never thought about if he could help it. Utter devastation. Whoever it was had lost something or someone. He hoped no one had died.

He was distracted by a young man who came in and put a tray on his bedside table and grunted at him to eat. Mamoru frowned but pulled the table over his bed and picked up the fork.

Twenty minutes later he gave up. The nurse came into the room and clucked her tongue at him. "Two of you in one shift not eating," she said. "I'm going to have to do something about you kids."

"Sorry," he said. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hmm," she said noncommittally.

"Is the girl next door okay?" he asked. "I heard her crying."

"You did?" I didn't hear and she didn't call me. "I'll go back in and see if I can talk to her. Why don't you get some rest young man. You look a bit tired."

"Okay," he said, and thanked her again as she lowered the bed.

He turned toward the wall he'd heard the sobs originate from, wondering what was wrong, and what was happening to the poor girl inside.

His eyes blinked closed as he listened to muffled murmuring through the wall. Then exhaustion overwhelmed him and he slipped into sleep.

*** ) * O * ( ***

_'Where am I?' he wondered. This place wasn't the princess dream. He frowned. He was in the dark, but there was light filtering in through a curtain. He sat on a bench in the darkened alcove. He heard a sound and turned to see a shadow beside him. Startled he pulled away. _

_"Who are you?" he asked. __He heard a voice respond, but the answer was muffled. _

_He couldn't make out very much in the shadows she was hidden in, but he could tell it was a girl, wearing a dress, her hair pulled into a long braid that wrapped over her shoulder, and nestled between her breasts before flowing down over her legs. _

_"Can you hear me?" he asked. Again he heard a voice, but was unable to make out the response. _

_He moved closer, hoping to get a better look at the girl. "I don't know what's happening," he said. "This isn't my normal dream." _

_"Where am I?" he heard a voice ask, and looked at the girl in shock. _

_"I don't know," he replied. _

_"Is this a dream?" she asked, and he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself. Something about the voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it, or how he knew her. _

_"I don't know. I think so. I don't know where we are though?" _

_He heard her sniffle and reached a hand toward her but she pulled away in fear. He realized she wore a mask over her face and felt one over his own face. "I won't hurt you," he said. "Maybe we should go out and look," he added. _

_"Maybe," she said, but didn't move to stand up. _

_"Do you want me to look?" he asked. "I can tell you if it's safe." _

_"Please," she whispered, sounding young and vulnerable. _

_Mamoru stood and went to the curtain, but he couldn't see anything through it but light. "There's nothing out there," he said, aggravated. He pulled the curtain open and felt himself being pulled. _

_Suddenly he was standing on stone, looking up at the balcony. For a moment there was no one standing above him, and then the princess stepped forward, hands covering her face, sobs escaping. He shivered. She sounded like her world was ending. He wanted nothing more than to help her. _

_"Princess?" he called, looking up at her. "Princess, what's wrong?" _

_She turned turbulent, sad eyes on him. "Find me. Please!" she cried. _

_He raced closer and tried to climb up, but no matter how fast he moved, or how hard he tried, he couldn't get any closer. "I'll find you," he promised again and again. _

_There was a small sound and then the princess looked at him, her eyes uncovered, her mouth open in shock. "I don't want to remember," she whispered. And then she was gone. _

*** ) * O * ( ***

Mamoru turned over in the bed and looked at the ceiling. That dream had been even more different than the last one. He wondered who the girl in the alcove had been and how she was related to the other dream. Or had the two dreams connecting been coincidence? He frowned. There was no way to know. Not yet. What he did know was that he wouldn't get anywhere stuck in the hospital. He would have to get better and start his search.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

After picking at her lunch without actually eating a bite, Usagi pressed the button that lowered the bed and turned to face the wall. Her eyes closed quickly, but finding sleep was difficult with everything she had just learned. She didn't want to think about it. She had to push it out of her mind. Pretend it never happened. That was the only way she would get through the next few days. She had to pretend everything was alright.

If her parents learned she knew they might treat her differently. How many people did know? The nurse hadn't or she would have told Usagi. She was certain of it. Did her friends know? Motoki, Reika, Naru, Umino? Usagi sighed. She didn't want to find out.

She viciously cut off her thoughts, squeezing her eyes shut tight. It took several minutes to relax her body and drift to sleep.

_*** ) * O * ( ***_

_Usagi found herself in darkness. She wasn't alone. There was a teenage boy in the space with her. He spoke, but she didn't understand. _

_"Hello?" she asked. "Who are you?" _

_He spoke again. Again she couldn't understand. _

_"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. The boy looked at her, his eyes widening. _

_"I don't know," he replied. _

_"Is this a dream?" she asked, feeling strange and uncertain. _

_"I don't know. I think so. I don't know where we are though?" _

_She couldn't help a sniffle. She was still sad about what she'd learned, and was feeling upset and confused. The boy reached for her and before she could think she'd already pulled away. _

_"I won't hurt you," he said. "Maybe we should go out and look." He fiddled with his bright blue mask. _

_"Maybe," she said, but she was nervous and couldn't move. _

_"Do you want me to look?" he asked. "I can tell you if it's safe." _

_"Please," she whispered, frightened. She wasn't sure she actually wanted to find out what was out there. _

_The teenager stood and went to the curtain. "There's nothing out there," he said, sounding annoyed. He pulled the curtain open and was pulled away. _

_"Where did you go?" she screamed. She stood and moved to the curtain. Then she felt something pulling at her, dragging her somewhere else. _

_"Serenity, there you are," came a relieved voice. She was in a small room with a desk, standing near the windows which looked out over the moon and the Earth hanging in the sky._

_Usagi turned to see a young woman with blonde hair and azure eyes hurrying toward her, worry etched over her features. She wore a sword at her hip, her eyes scanning every direction for danger. _

_She wanted to ask the other woman who she was, but couldn't control her body or her mouth. _

_"Mina!" her own voice startled her. It too sounded worried, and much softer than her voice had ever been. "Mina we have to hurry. They say the men have been taken." _

_"Not Endymion," Mina said, but there were tears pouring down the woman's cheeks. "But yes, they have been taken. Kunzite prayed to Selene! Can you believe it? He called for Selene to protect Endymion and she brought him to the throne room. He was injured but your mother has healed him." _

_"Mina, we must hurry our attempt at rescue. You know what will happen if we do not." _

_"Serenity, I know, but you have always been my first priority. I took an oath when I was only a child. I will not break it, now or ever." _

_Her head shook and she felt her hands grip her skirt and lift, her feet begin to run. "We must go to them now," her voice said. _

_"Serenity!" Mina called, racing after her. _

_She ran into a bright room with silver gilt over a large chair on a raised platform. "Mother!" she called. _

_A woman with silver hair in two small buns with long streamers falling down turned, a frown on her face. "Serenity! You must take up the sword daughter. Endymion has argued that you are to remain here, but we both know the son of earth cannot defeat this evil without the daughter of the moon." _

_"Yes mother. I am ready. I have the sword, but I need Luna." _

_Her mother turned and pulled a long silver cord. Two cats raced into the room. "I've brought it Majesty!" yelled the black cat, shocking Usagi as she rode behind the woman's eyes. She tossed something in the air and Serenity automatically reached up to catch it. It felt like a slim wand. _

_"Moon Disguise Power, prepare me for battle," her own voice spoke, though sounding far too cultured. _

_A bright white light enveloped her and when he passed she found herself in a cream dress divided for riding, a silver sword with pink accents tucked into a scabbard riding low on her hip, and felt a warmth on her forehead. _

_"The tiara can be used as a weapon," her mother reminded her. "Be safe child," she continued and moved forward to kiss Serenity on the forehead. "Go swiftly, and may the Gods protect you." _

_Several young women hurried into the room. They clasped hands and waited as Serenity and the young man, Endymion, moved toward them. "Sailor Teleport," the women cried. _

*** ) * O * ( ***

Usagi's eyes snapped open when someone touched her. She backed away from the touch, then looked up to see her mother standing over her with the bunny blanket.

"Are you okay?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi only nodded. She wasn't ready to speak.

"What were you dreaming about? You looked upset."

Usagi opened her mouth to tell her mother, but realized she couldn't remember most of it. She remembered a boy, and an alcove, then something had changed and she was pulled... somewhere. Then nothing.

"I don't know," she said finally. "I hate when dreams are like that." She didn't tell her mother about the boy. She had the sense he really wouldn't hurt her, but she felt a bit possessive of him. He was hers, and for now, he would remain her secret. Her parents weren't the only ones who would hide things.

* * *

Minako

* * *

Sailor V stood on the top floor of the parking garage, staring into the open window at the blue haired woman and the small blonde teenager. She wasn't sure what to do. She remembered enough of her past life to recognize the princess. She had to protect her somehow, to keep her safe.

"What do you think Artemis?" she asked.

The little white cat perched on her shoulder made a strange noise in his throat. "I don't know," he said. "We have to go. She needs the Crystal. If it really is in England, we have to get it."

"I hate leaving her alone Artemis," she said.

"Luna will wake when the girl is ready," Artemis said. He gave a sad sigh. "And the boy... he senses her already somehow. You saw it."

"I did," Sailor V agreed. "He will be pulled to her if she's called to battle. It's unfair to him, and her, but they must take their true places soon."

"I wish all of you could have had the normal life the Queen Wished for you," Artemis said, shaking his head. "Maybe one day there will be peace again."

She nodded and turned away, her blonde hair flying in the breeze, and took off at a run. "If we have to go, lets get this done quickly so we can get back and protect her."


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting for the First Time

**Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango  
Chapter Three  
Meeting for the First Time... Again  
**

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Moving slowly, Usagi climbed out of the bed and into the chair, the nurse holding tight to her arm. After unlocking the wheels Mayu pushed her out of the room and into the long hallway. Neither said anything, though Usagi took comfort from her presence. The nurse was the only person Usagi truly trusted after what she had learned. With others lying to her, straight to her face, she felt a strong urge to flee as fast and as far as she could.

She was being taken down to radiology to have an MRI, which sounded a bit frightening, though the doctor had promised it wouldn't hurt. Doctor Mizuno was worried about the continued headaches. She was a little nervous about the test.

"What is it like?" she asked as they passed the nurses station.

"Loud," Mayu said, leaning over slightly. "It makes dozens of loud sounds, mostly like a big click or a hum. Some people hate it. Also, the machine can be a bit claustrophobic for some people. You aren't afraid of small places are you?"

Usagi shook her head carefully. She didn't want to move too fast and make her headache worse. "No. Just the dark sometimes."

"Well it won't be dark, and it doesn't hurt. They'll probably give you something to help you relax anyways, but I think you'll be just fine."

They passed through a set of doors and Mayu continued pushing her down the hall towards the elevators. There was a teenage boy being pushed towards her. He had thick black hair and vivid dark blue eyes which looked haunted. Their gazes locked and for a moment, just a brief instant, Usagi wanted to throw herself out of the wheelchair and into his arms. She bit her lip and fought the urge, uncertain where it came from.

Instead she leaned back in the chair slightly, though it pained her to do so. Somehow she felt better the moment she saw him. Safe. Happy. Content. Whole. It made no sense, but the feelings were overwhelming. She thought he was perhaps two, maybe even three years older than her, though he seemed very young for all of that. And lonely, sad. He needed someone to take care of him.

"Good Morning Mamoru-kun!" the nurse said, sounding happy. "They took the cast off then. I thought they might."

The boy looked uncertain what to say, and he was still looking at Usagi instead of the nurse. "Um, yeah. They said my leg was healed."

"That's certainly a good thing. Though faster than I thought it would happen. Any pain?"

He shook his head, then winced and touched the back of it gently. "No, but my head hurts," he said.

Usagi gave him a sympathetic look at that. She could certainly understand head pain. She had enough of it on her own. But she felt strangely uncomfortable, like she and the boy were meant to be talking about something else. That seemed wrong after learning what had happened to her, which only confused her more. But still it was difficult to pull her eyes from his. He stared just as intently back at her. Several times his hand twitched as though he would reach out and take her hand.

"Hmm," Mayu said, bringing Usagi back to the moment. "Maybe we'll have to get you to the MRI after Usagi-chan here. I'll let the doctor know as soon as I get back."

They moved past the boy and Usagi wanted to cry. When she'd been in his presence she felt whole, and now it was as though something was missing again. She rubbed her chest unconsciously as the nurse pressed the button for the elevator.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Mamoru. He's in the room right next to you. Are your friends coming back today?" Mayu asked.

"Motoki is. He said he had someone he wanted to introduce me to."

"Probably the boy you just met," Mayu said. "Motoki came in with him yesterday."

"Oh." Usagi frowned and bit her lip. There was a ding and the doors opened. Mayu pushed her into the elevator and touched the number two. As the elevator started moving it felt like her stomach dropped out from under her. She thought about Motoki and Reika. From what she remembered they had been very insistent that she attend the party. She hadn't really wanted to go, she remembered, but she'd agreed because they were her friends.

The doors slid open again and they were moving down a hallway. Warning signs about radiation stood out from the walls close to the ceiling. Usagi was wheeled into a room and the nurse helped her get up and move onto a hard surface.

Looking at the machine, which seemed a bit like a thick straw big enough for a person, she shuddered. The nurse wasn't kidding about the tight fit. She suddenly had a mental image of the boy from Charlie and the Chocolate factory being pulled through the tube in the chocolate river. A giggle erupted and she told Mayu what she'd imagined. The nurse laughed with her as she helped Usagi get comfortable.

"Someone will bring you back upstairs when you're finished," she said. "Remember, if you eat all your breakfast you can take a shower."

Usagi grinned at her. "Yes mom," she said, giggling. Mayu laughed and waved as she left the room.

A young man in scrubs came into the room and put something under her neck to hold her head still. Then he was adding something to her IV which made her feel slightly sleepy and very calm. She listened to his instructions about staying completely still and promised she had no metal on her. Something was pressed over her ears and the noises in the room were muffled.

Then she was pulled inside the machine and there were incredibly loud sounds, making her grateful the man had put something over her ears. Her head throbbed in time with the sounds, making her eyes water a bit. She kept her eyes closed and her head still, not wanting to repeat the test. There were four parts to it and she did exactly as she was told, moving her head only slightly when ordered to.

As the machine worked, Usagi thought about the boy. His blue eyes, his thick black hair, his perfectly tanned skin. Just the thought of him made her feel better. She couldn't understand it, and she didn't try. If he was a friend of Motoki, then maybe she could be his friend too. And if they were friends, then maye he wouldn't look so lonely.

Finally the scan was over.

The person who brought her back to her room was a young man wearing blue scrub pants and a scrub shirt that was covered in anime characters. She grinned at the shirt, but didn't talk much. She felt slightly uncomfortable being with a man, though she didn't understand why she should. It wasn't as though they were alone. The hospital was crowded and even in the elevator there were people carrying cards, flowers, balloons, and even overnight bags.

Once she was back in her room, sitting in the wide blue chair, she felt a bit better. Mayu checked on her, then an orderly came in with her breakfast tray and reminded her to eat. She choked down the awful eggs and overcooked bacon, then poured every drop of syrup onto the pancakes and ate them as well. The orange juice tasted fine so she drank it down quickly.

Still her mind strayed to the boy. Mamoru. Protector. It seemed a good name for him. He hadn't even spoken to her directly, but she sensed so many things about him. He would be loyal to a fault, probably studious and a hard worker, and definitely quiet. Her complete opposite. What he needed was someone to shove him headfirst into life. Someone who wouldn't back down. Thankfully Motoki was that sort of friend.

Finally Mayu returned. "Are you ready for this?" she asked.

Usagi nodded slowly. Mayu had promised that after she had the MRI, if she ate all her breakfast, she could take a real shower. The prospect was an exciting one, because even though she'd had the sponge bath, she still felt gritty and gross. The IV tube was taken out of the port and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped they would take the needle out permanently soon. It was uncomfortable at times and she wanted it gone.

Mayu helped her up and she walked slowly and carefully into the bathroom. There was a bench seat along the back wall. Mayu adjusted the shower head so it would fall on her as she sat, then pointed to a string attached to a red plate on the wall. "If you feel dizzy, or if you fall, you pull that string and I'll come running, okay?"

"Okay," Usagi promised.

As soon as the nurse was gone she stripped out of the flimsy gown and threw it in the hamper, then sat on bench and turned on the water. She washed her hair twice, using all of the shampoo in the tiny bottle, then scrubbed every inch of her body until her skin was red and gleaming.

Feeling a thousand times better, she grabbed the bar and pulled herself up, hurrying to dry off with the towel. Mayu had left a fresh gown and robe and she pulled them on, tying them loosely as she didn't want the gown to choke her. Then she stood long enough to brush her teeth, thankful Mayu seemed to have thought of everything.

When she was done she carefully made her way back to the blue chair. A brand new brush and several hair elastics were on the rolling table. With a happy sigh she grabbed the brush and began to run it through her hair, sighing happily as she took care of the knots. Putting her hair up into the buns she'd worn since she was two or three years old made her feel even better. Though Mayu had tried, they hadn't looked nearly as good as when she did them herself.

Exhausted after only half an hour of real physical work, Usagi crawled back into the bed, careful of the IV, and leaned back, closing her eyes.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

He couldn't get the girl out of his head and it was driving him crazy. Usagi. He snorted. With that hair she looked a bit like a rabbit anyways. Though if he was honest her little buns reminded him a bit of dumplings and noodles.

Motoki poked his head around the door. "Knock knock!" he said in a happy tone.

"Hey Motoki," Mamoru said, his eyes straying back to the wall.

Motoki pushed the door open wide and came into the room. "How are you?" he asked, hurrying in to sit in the wide blue chair.

"Better I think. Strange headaches, but my leg doesn't hurt and I haven't had another panic attack."

"I still can't believe your bones healed that fast. When I broke my arm in second grade it took three months to heal. And my ribs are still killing me."

"I know. It's strange how fast I heal," Mamoru mused. "I always have though. Remember when I busted my knuckles in that door? It was better in three hours."

"Lucky," Motoki muttered, rubbing at his side where the busted ribs were bothering him.

"I am. Did you bring the homework? I'm bored stiff in here and they won't let me leave until tomorrow."

"I did," Motoki said, and pulled the papers out of his jacket pocket. They were folded in half and slightly wrinkled, but Mamoru didn't really mind as long as he had something to do.

"Did Reika get the scholarship?" he asked.

"We still don't know," Motoki sighed. "I almost hope she doesn't, but I don't want her to give up her dreams."

Mamoru laughed. "Nothing could keep her from them. She's going to be just as intense as her parents. Their last did was in the amazon wasn't it?"

"Yeah. She said they're leaving again soon. She wants to go with them, but there is so little left of the school year it doesn't make sense. She wouldn't have time to catch up if she was gone for two months."

"No, but she could do her work online," Mamoru reminded him. "They have that program for off site students now."

They heard voices and looked up in time to see two officers passing the room. Motoki sucked in a breath and his fist went white. Mamoru realized his friend's jaw was clenched. He had never seen Motoki react in such a way before and wondered what was happening.

"Toki?"

Motoki didn't answer.

"Toki!" he made his voice a bit louder.

"Hmm?" Motoki looked at him and visibly tried to relax.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of police now?"

Motoki shook his head, then slumped and sighed. "No. I just don't want them talking to her yet."

"To who?" Mamoru asked, confused.

Another heavy sigh escaped his best friend and when Motoki turned to look at him, his eyes were devastated. "Usagi-chan," he said, dropping his gaze.

"What's wrong Motoki?" Mamoru asked, worried. Not just for his friend, but for the girl.

"Usagi disappeared from the party," Motoki said, his voice leaden. "She was gone for most of the night. Reika and I didn't notice at first, and when we finally did, we looked, but couldn't find her. Earlier I had seen Yodu messing with her and I told him to leave her alone because she's underage, but he laughed in my face. Then, just before the attack I saw him again, stumbling, falling down drunk. I asked if he'd seen her."

Motoki went quiet for a long time. "What did he say?" Mamoru prompted.

"He made it sound like he might have been with her. I yelled at him that she was just a kid and didn't know what she was doing and couldn't even say yes to something like that. He said he didn't really care if a girl said yes. That if he wanted her he would take her whether she liked it or not. So I punched him. A couple times."

"What happened to Usagi?" Mamoru asked, dread filling the pit of his stomach.

"When she was in the emergency room someone noticed that her panties were missing. They saw blood on her legs, so a nurse checked and it was pretty clear there had been sexual activity. There was alcohol in her system too, so its possible someone got her drunk and took advantage, or that they just held her down, because there were a few other brusies. They don't have proof either way, and her parents didn't want her told, but the officers are persistent. They came to see me while you were still out of it, and then I talked to them again yesterday. They think she was raped."

Mamoru felt numb. That young girl was too innocent and sweet for anyone to treat her so harshly. It wasn't right. He wanted to rush into her room, pick her up, and carry her away somewhere safe, where no one could ever hurt her again.

"Where is Yodu now?" he asked.

"No clue. He disappeared after the party. Someone said he's gone to work on a whaling boat or something.

"He hasn't finished high school," Mamoru said, frowning.

"No, he hasn't, which makes me even more suspicious of him."

"We should talk to the other girls at the party," Mamoru said. "See if he bothered any of them."

"Mamoru, it's my fault Usagi was there. I begged her to go. Set Reika to convince her father. I pushed her into it. If she was... you know, then it's my fault."

Mamoru could understand why his friend felt guilty, but he didn't agree. On the one hand, Usagi wouldn't have gone to the party on her own. That was true enough. On the other, Motoki could not take responsibility for the actions of others. It wasn't him that made the decision to hurt someone, and he shouldn't shoulder the blame.

"No, it isn't." He said firmly. "You didn't hurt her."

"But..."

"No!" He realized he had raised his voice and quickly calmed himself. "Toki, you're my best friend in the world. I know you. There is no way you ever would have taken her there knowing she would be harmed. Did you physically pick up Yodu's hand and put it on her? No. You didn't. You can't take the blame for what someone else has done. And from the sounds of it, we aren't even certain it was a forced encounter."

Motoki sighed. "You don't know her Mamoru. She would never give herself away unless it was to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She'd never even been kissed. I heard her and Unazuki talking once about kisses, about how their first ones had to be special."

"Still, we don't know if it was forced, we don't know if it was Yodu, but we certainly know it wasn't your fault. Who knows, maybe she did find her forever person."

Mamoru's gut clenched at those words and an odd feeling of jealousy rose up in him. Somehow he had grown fond of the girl he'd never truly spoken with, and he didn't want her to find her forever man unless that man was him. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he turned to conversation to school, hoping to distract his friend.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Boredom had driven Usagi to do something she never would have believed. Her homework. There were four packets of it, and she was halfway through the first one before the orderly came to deliver her lunch.

She wouldn't have minded her mother coming to see her, but the woman was exhausted, had housework, and a doctor's appointment of her own. She hadn't been taking enough care of herself. Even through the anger she held towards both her mother and father for lying to her, she loved them and missed them both.

There was a knock on the door just as Usagi finished her lunch. She looked up and met the eyes of a man wearing a badge on his chest. A woman followed him into the room. Usagi gulped.

"Hello Tsukino-san," the man said. "I'm officer Takahashi and this is my partner Officer Sato."

"Hi," Usagi said, feeling strangely comfortable with both of them, though she couldn't understand why. It hit her that she recognized the voice. "You were talking to my father yesterday."

"I was," the officer said, sitting on one of the chairs. "We were asking permission to speak with you, but you seemed to be having an issue so we decided to wait a day. I hope that's alright."

Usagi only nodded. These officers knew something about what had happened to her. She wondered if she should ask or keep her mouth shut about what she had seen in the records.

Officer Sato sat in the big blue chair and patted her hand gently. "Do you remember anything about the party?"

"No. My last memory was apparently from two days before the party. I've been trying to remember, but nothing comes to mind."

"It was your friends Furuhata Motoki and Nishimura Reika who asked you to attend, right?" Officer Takahashi asked.

"Yes. I wasn't sure I really wanted to go, but they asked several times. I must have eventually agreed because I remember Reika asking my dad if I could stay with her that night."

"Hmm. And is there anything after that? Do you know why they wanted you to go to the party?"

Usagi shook her head. "I have my suspicions, but I don't know for sure."

"Why do you think they wanted you to go?"

"I'm pretty sure they wanted me to meet a friend of theirs. Motoki said something about him a couple days ago too. I guess he was injured at the party as well."

"That's a major coincidence," said the female officer. "Not just you were hurt, but the one they wanted you to meet."

"Don't forget Motoki and Reika were both caught in the attack too. My dad told me they refused to leave until they found me. Toki has some busted ribs and his friend broke a leg and hit his head."

"A lot of people had injuries as though they had been slammed into the walls or floors, and others were trampled," Officer Takahashi explained. "Most people were able to make it outside though."

"Of course you had the worst injury," Officer Sato took over, "your head injury was worse than the broken bones and you stayed unconscious for ten days because you had been drained almost to death. I think you were very lucky Sailor V showed up when she did."

"I wish I could have seen her," Usagi said. "My brother would freak if he knew I talked to Sailor V. She's his hero."

Officer Takahashi laughed. "My kids adore her too."

"Huh. I thought the police wouldn't like her very much."

Officer Takahashi shook his head. "We don't care much for vigilantes. People who take justice into their own hands," the man explained at the blank look she gave him. "But Sailor V isn't a vigilante. She only fights those creatures, the Youma. And whenever someone gets hurt she makes sure they get help. You're the first one she went so far for though, I think because you almost died."

"We were there that night," Officer Sato explained. "We saw you come out. You had blood coming from your ears and nose. For a moment I thought your skull had been partially crushed. Then when we got to the hospital you looked quite a bit better."

"Wow," Usagi said. "No wonder I still have such a headache." She rubbed the back of her head. The headache was already better than it had been when she first woke up, but it hadn't disappeared. "They thought I was going to have brain damage," she explained.

"They did," Officer Sato nodded. "That's what they told us. They also found evidence of other injuries."

"Other injuries?" Usagi asked, feigning ignorance. She didn't want them to realize she knew. She didn't want to be treated differently.

Officer Takahashi let out a sigh. "There isn't really a delicate way to put this," he said. "There were indications of sexual trauma."

Officer Sato patted her hand again. "We can't be sure Usagi," she said in a soft voice, "but something happened to you that night, and without your memory to help us, we can't catch whoever did this to you."

"We can't even be sure if it was assault or not," Officer Takahashi said, "though your friends insist they didn't see you drinking alcohol before you disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Usagi asked.

"For several hours from what I understand. About forty minutes after you arrived. They did say you'd been avoiding advances from several boys, and Motoki admitted he punched one of them when he saw the boy grab you."

"Motoki hit someone? Motoki?" Usagi was shocked. He was the last person she would have ever expected to become physically violent.

"Apparently the young boy in question said something about not giving you a choice, and he lost his temper."

"Oh." There was nothing else to say to that. Perhaps they were right then, and she had been forced to do something against her will. She didn't want to think it though. She wanted to believe perhaps she had met some handsome boy and been swept off her feet.

"This is our card," Officer Sato said. "If you think of anything at all, call us. Both of our office and work cell phone numbers are listed." She stood and patted Usagi's hand again.

Officer Takahashi stood as well, and they both left the room. Usagi slid the card onto the nightstand and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind was filled with strange thoughts when they left. She hadn't expected quite so much honesty from them. They'd been very forthcoming about everything they suspected, though they had been gentle about how they'd told her.

But she couldn't stop wondering just what had happened at the party. Had she been raped? Or had she willingly been with someone? She didn't think she would have. She didn't know anyone well enough to be intimate with them. In fact, she wasn't planning on being intimate with anyone until she knew it was her forever love.

Suddenly it seemed as though there was a record playing in her head. A strange conversation filtered into her mind, though she had no idea when or where it had happened, or with whom.

_"If we do this," a young man whispered in her mind, "you belong to me." His voice was deadly serious. "And I'll belong to you, completely."_

_"I know," she whispered._

_"Forever," he pronounced. "You will never be with anyone but me. You won't date or touch anyone else, ever, and I will never touch another woman. Promise me," he ordered. "No one else, ever."_

_"I promise." _

Opening her eyes, Usagi stared out the window. She didn't know when she'd had that conversation, or even if it was real. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe she was just wishing to belong to someone completely. Someone who would never hurt her.

There was a knock on the door and Usagi looked up to see Motoki, pushing a wheelchair. Sitting in it was the boy she had met that morning. "Fancy a visit?"

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

Vague thoughts filtered through Mamoru's mind while Motoki continued to talk. He had changed the subject now and was chattering on about Reika's role in the school play. Mamoru wasn't particularly interested.

It seemed as though his world had changed since the party, and he couldn't figure out why.

_"If we do this," he whispered, "you belong to me." His voice was deadly serious. "And I'll belong to you, completely."_

_"I know," she whispered back._

_"Forever," he pronounced. "You will never be with anyone but me. You won't date or touch anyone else, ever, and I will never touch another woman. Promise me," he ordered. "No one else, ever."_

_"I promise." _

Unsure where the conversation had come from, or who it had been with, Mamoru blinked. He didn't recognize the voice, and didn't have any context about who the conversation had been with. Maybe the Princess had spoken to him and he couldn't remember.

"Lets go see her," Motoki said, looking at the door.

"Who?" Mamoru asked, confused. His mind conjured an image of the little blonde in the wheelchair that he'd seen that morning.

"Usagi-chan. I want you to meet her, and I'm worried about her being alone. Those officers just left."

"Okay," Mamoru said, not hesitating in the slightest. Motoki gave him a strange look, but then went out into the hall and grabbed one of the wheelchairs, bringing it back to help him into it.

A few minutes later he was being wheeled into the room next door. Before either of them could even speak there was a gasp from the bed and the girl leaned forward.

"Motoki! You really hit someone?" Usagi asked.

"They told you about that?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He gave a self-deprecating laugh and looked away.

"Yeah," Usagi said, and her voice lowered. Then she met Mamoru's eyes. "Hi," she said, a little awkwardly.

He felt like he was sinking into the most beautiful cerulean sky he had ever seen. "Hi," he said, and for some reason, he was blushing. He noticed pink staining her cheeks as well.

Motoki pushed him right up to the bed and took the large blue chair. "How was it. With the police I mean?" he asked.

Usagi blew out a sigh that made her bangs sway on her forehead. "Fine. At least they were honest with me. I can't believe my parents wouldn't tell me. Shouldn't something like that have come from them?"

"Probably. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but they made all of us promise or we wouldn't be allowed to see you."

Usagi frowned. "It's okay. I don't blame you. I found out yesterday anyways."

"How?" Motoki asked, sounding shocked.

"Well I heard my dad talking to officer Takahashi, but I couldn't really hear much of what they were saying and I misunderstood and thought I was dying. I freaked."

"Understandable," Mamoru murmured. She nodded at him, and then held his gaze as she continued.

"I had a massive panic attack. My chest ached and I couldn't breathe. I was dizzy and nauseous and I just felt awful. Nurse Mayu came in and helped me get through it, then they knocked me out with some sort of medicine that made it so I couldn't even move. When I woke up I was determined to find out the truth, so I asked my mom, but I could tell she was lying. As soon as she left I checked my chart." She pointed to the file at the end of the bed. "I guess if they wanted to keep it a secret they shouldn't have left that in my reach."

"Wow," Motoki breathed. "You had a panic attack too?"

"Yeah," Usagi said, blushing again. "It scared me half to death."

"Mamoru here had one yesterday as well," Motoki said. "I thought he was dying of a heart attack or something."

"Scary," Usagi said, and her eyes were locked on his own. Some sort of understanding passed between them. He felt like he was telling her everything would be okay, though neither of them spoke a word as they searched each other's eyes.

Motoki seemed to think it was time to change the subject. "So when are you getting out of here?" he asked.

Usagi blinked, turned to Motoki, and shrugged. "I have no idea. I am hoping for tomorrow, since Doctor Mizuno already told me it won't be today. They want to do a couple more tests this evening."

"What kinds of tests?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm not sure. I had the MRI and something called a CT scan a couple hours later. The MRI machine looks like a straw and the CT thing looks like a big lifesaver. She said it's something called an EEG. There was another one but I can't remember what it is." She gave a soft sigh. "Not that I remember a lot these days."

"Are you having memory lapses other than the party?" Motoki asked.

She shook her head, then winced and grabbed the back of her skull. "Not really. I don't know what led up to the party, or what happened there. It's like my brain skipped over that time, then boom, I wake up in the hospital feeling like I've been run over. I thought, just for a second that I must have been hit by a car on my way to school."

"Memory loss can be very scary," Mamoru said, trying to be encouraging and supportive without pressuring her to talk.

"I'll say. Something major happened to me, and I don't know who, how, why, or where."

"I don't remember the party either," Mamoru said quietly. He wished he did.

"I had a thought about that," Motoki said. "The nurse said the cartoon thing with hitting someone again wont work, but we could take you back to where the party was and see if it jogs your memory."

"Maybe," Usagi said the word, but she didn't look like she was ready to remember. She bit her lip. Mamoru wanted to destroy anyone who ever hurt such a sweet girl.

"Toki, not yet," he said, giving his friend a meaningful look.

Motoki's eyes widened and he nodded. "Okay. If and when you're ready," he said.

"Thanks," She was speaking to Motoki, but staring at Mamoru. He knew the thanks was really meant for him and his heart swelled because he'd helped her.

* * *

Motoki

* * *

After Mamoru was back in his own room, and Usagi had been taken away for another test, Motoki made his way out of the hospital. He couldn't wipe away all the guilt about what had happened to Usagi, or even to Mamoru, but still there was a bit of joy filling him after he'd seen the way they reacted to one another. It was obvious, to him at least, that there was an undercurrent of attraction and even caring building between them.

Pulling out his cell phone, he called Reika. "You were right," he said, the moment she answered. "Usagi is perfect for him, and he's just what she needs."

There was a loud squeal through the line and he couldn't help laughing at her obvious excitement. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she said exultantly. "What's the next phase of our plan?" she asked.

"We need to give them reasons to hang out," Motoki said. "We can get them both in the Crown somehow. No more parties."

"Never again," Reika said.

"But," Motoki continued, "you should have seen them together today. She found out about what happened to her and when I suggested we go talk to her Mamoru leapt at the chance. They stared at each other the whole time. I really think there's something there."

"Yes!" Reika crowed. "Now we have to let it build. Carefully."

"We do. I'm thinking I might need help with my math and will only be able to get it if he comes to my work," Motoki said with a laugh.

"Brilliant. And I will need girl time to discuss a few things," Reika said, "I'll figure it out as I go along. Any idea when they're both getting out?"

"I think maybe tomorrow for Mamoru and probably the day after that for Usagi," Motoki confided. "We've got this."

"We do," Reika said. "We really do."

* * *

**Reader Response: **Most of you know I have a ton of stories that are already finished. Some I always intended to write sequels for, like Losing Control, or Kidnapping Sailor Moon. Recently however, I've also been asked to continue a couple other stories... and I'm giving you all a chance to have your say. Which story do you want a sequel for the most:

1\. Kidnapping Sailor Moon (Rated T)  
The story continues with the Black Moon Arc - a few twists added along the way.

2\. Losing Control (Rated M)  
The story continues with the Black Moon Arc - a few twists added along the way.

3\. The Rose (Rated M)  
The story continues with the approach of a new enemy and culminates in the Calamity that changes the world forever.

4\. The HoneyMoon (Rated M)  
The quest to find the fountain of youth and save the Shitennou. Then stories continue as the girls realize their love for their soulmates, as Haruki and Shingo are brought into the fold, and as a new enemy is faced and the time of the Calamity approaches.

5\. Married Strangers (Rated M)  
The continuation of the fight against Beryl

6\. The Prison (currently rated T, but is being rewritten so that might change)  
The story continues with the Black Moon Arc - a few twists added along the way.

Send me a message, or add it to a review. Just put in the number if you don't want to type the title out. I look forward to hearing what you want the most. The final decision will be made on May 15th! 


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Going Home

**Author's Note: **Have you ever had one of those days where you can't seem to focus on anything at all? I spent all day that way today. I would get great ideas, jot them down, but have no interest in writing them at the moment. So I spent most of the day organizing my notes... and if you think what I have in my profile is detailed, you really haven't seen anything. I have lists of every chatacter and all their attacks, natural abilities, and personal information, as well as every enemy they faced in all seasons and in the manga and movies... at least of the anime/manga. One of these days I swear I will get around to PGSM, live action, but today is not that day.

I say all of that to say this. When the inspiration does hit, it comes like a friggin' freight train! Total truth, this chapter hasn't been even remotely edited. I just finished typing, and I'm giving it to you hot off the keyboard!

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to The Barroness because her GIF made me laugh when I woke up grumpy! To Astraearose-silvermoon who always give invaluable advice. And finally to an old friend of mine, Malakai, who inspired my newest character with his stories. I promise to put the new character's information in my profile soon!

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango**  
**Chapter Four**  
**I'm Going Home**

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Wheeling back and forth across the floor in the chair, Usagi stared out the huge windows to the bright azure sky, her mind elsewhere. She was tired of being cooped up in a hospital room, mostly trapped in the bed or occasionally allowed to use the wheelchair. She had finally been allowed to take short walks up and down the hallways, but she wasn't meant for indoors. She was meant for sunny skies and wind whipping through her hair as she raced towards her school.

She'd done every bit of her homework. If that didn't show just how bored she had become, nothing would.

A knock sounded on the door, but her mother didn't wait permission to enter. Ikuko was smiling, but Usagi knew right away that something was amiss. "What's wrong," she asked, unwilling to have whatever the issue was swept under the rug. She deserved to know what was happening. She hated that her parents had 'protected' her from the fact that she might have been assaulted. It wasn't something she should have found out from the police. Or at least her mother should have been there holding her hand when she'd learned.

Not that any of it mattered since she'd panicked and found out on her own. Still, she was rather frustrated about the whole thing and hadn't even mentioned the visit to her mother or father. If they wanted to pretend it never happened, that was on them, but she wasn't going to. As much as she wished she could ignore everything and keep her head in the sand, there were concerns she had.

It had been Mayu she'd talked to about them, finally telling the nurse everything at the end of her shift the day before. The nurse had walked her through things like being tested again for STD's, but had assured her she was not, in fact, pregnant. Usagi was so grateful she wanted to cry again just at the memory of the conversation. She'd also talked to Doctor Mizuno about going on a type of shot that would keep her from getting pregnant if anything else happened in the future.

Not knowing the circumstances around the party and her disappearance, she couldn't be sure if she had been raped at all, or if she'd had too much to drink, or even the very unlikely scenario that she'd found her soulmate. Whatever had happened, she wasn't taking chances with her future.

She stared her mother down while she focused on everything that had happened, not giving an inch. Ikuko let out a small sigh and moved to sit in the wide blue chair. The sunlight glistened on her hair, making the strands show the multitude of colors ranging from lilac to sapphire. Her face was shadowed but Usagi could see her nose slightly wrinkled as she became accustomed to the smell of antiseptic and sickness that permeated the hospital after her time away. She didn't speak for a long time, and Usagi started to grow impatient. She wanted to yell, but kept her silence.

"Nothing's really wrong," Ikuko said finally. "They want to keep you a few more days for observation. Something was up with your MRI."

"What?" Usagi asked, trying to understand. She didn't really get a lot of what the doctor said, and was often asking Mayu for explanations when she was on shift. If the nurse didn't already know an answer, she went and found out. Usagi liked that in a person. It was a no crap attitude that worked well for her at the moment.

"I don't really understand it myself. A shadow," her mother said finally. "They don't actually see anything wrong, but the shadow concerns them."

"Humph," was the only reasonable answer she could give to that. "I'll stay one more night, but tomorrow I'm going home."

"Baby bunny," her mother started, but Usagi shook her head and locked the wheels on the chair. She walked to the bed and climbed up, leaving her legs hanging over the edge as she met her mother's eyes. "You need to stay until we can be sure it's safe."

Usagi felt herself growing hot as temper raged through her. Instead of answering her mother she pressed the call button. A few minutes later a nurse she didn't know peeked her head into the room. There were dozens that worked the ward and she hadn't met them all yet. Mostly she'd seen Yuna and an older woman who worked the night shift.

"Could you ask the doctor if she has time to come and see me?"

The nurse nodded her head and left. Usagi turned back to her mother. She didn't really know what to say to her. Ikuko was fiddling with the strap on her purse, not looking at Usagi at all. It was enough to make her scream. Obviously her parents knew she'd been told and they just weren't mentioning it. Shouldn't they ask if she was alright?

More than ten minutes had passed before Doctor Mizuno knocked on the open door and came into the hospital room. "Are you feeling alright Usagi-chan?" she asked.

Usagi sighed, nodding slowly and carefully so the headache didn't come back. "I was hoping you could explain what the shadow on my MRI means," she said softly, not wanting to show how angry and frightened she was.

The doctor pulled up the little wheeled stool and took a seat. "At this point, we've ruled out a tumor," she answered, her tone calm. "The shadow is hardly noticeable, but it's located around the memory portion of your brain called the hippocampus. This is just a tiny seahorse shaped part of your brain, but it's in the area of the limbic system which also controls emotional responses. Now this area was damaged when you hit the back of your skull, but it has gotten better. The swelling has gone down. Honestly, at this point I'm not as concerned about it. I actually think that it will disappear on it's own, just like the rest did."

"So why do I have to stay?" Usagi asked.

"We want to run one more scan tomorrow. One other person showed a similar result and had a similar brain injury, but it could have been something interfering with the scan. More than likely you'll be home before dinner tomorrow evening."

"Is the shadow causing the memory loss?" she asked.

"I don't know if it's the exact cause, or just what we can see of what's happening. As interesting as your brain is, I don't want to open it and get a better look," she grinned to let Usagi know she wasn't even contemplating it. "Like I said, you've had a remarkable recovery. Everything has healed on it's own. This is just one more thing that has to pass."

"Do you think my memory will come back when it does?" Usagi asked, though she wasn't entirely certain she wanted to remember.

"You can never be sure," Doctor Mizuno told her. "Sometimes it's an emotional response rather than physical. And as much as we've learned about the brain, we don't know everything."

"One last question," Usagi said. "Do you think the headaches will stop?" They'd discussed them before. While the headaches had improved slightly the first day, there hadn't been much of a change since then, and Usagi didn't want to take strong pain medication. She was living off of the tylenol and ibuprophin they administered, and it helped, but whenever they gave her stronger medicine it made her sleep or feel sick. Plus, she'd heard people could get addicted to it.

"I don't know the answer to that. Your brain has to heal. I think they'll get better and eventually disappear, but I can't promise you that. What I can say is that you've done a lot of healing, but you still have a bit to go. I've also noticed you've been up and walking the past day, and I think that's important. Your strength is coming back, which means you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you Doctor Mizuno," she said and gave the doctor a smile.

During the course of the conversation her mother hadn't said a word, simply watched and listened. She did give the doctor a small bow before she left, but she remained quiet for several minutes after she was gone. When she did finally break the silence, her question caught Usagi off guard.

"Do you hate us?" she asked, in a very small voice.

Shocked and appalled, Usagi shook her head violently, and then put both hands to it and groaned as the pain hit her hard. She took in a deep steadying breath, fighting nausea, and finally looked back at her mother.

"Of course I don't hate you," she said. "I'm angry with you. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me yourselves. I'm frustrated because I don't know what happened, and I'm terrified both to learn the truth and that I'll never know it."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away," Ikuko said, then bit her lip. "We thought you had enough going on. And then I didn't know they would be coming so early in the morning or I would have been here."

Usagi grabbed her mother's hand. "I think they were worried dad would try to stop them again."

"I feel like I failed you," she continued, a sob escaping. Throwing her hurt feelings away, Usagi slipped off the bed and went to sit on her mother's lap, wrapping her arms around her tight. They gave comfort to each other, and she felt better than she had in days just being held in her mother's arms.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

Just after breakfast a boy was brought into the room. He appeared to be around Mamoru's age, maybe a year younger. He had skin the color of dark chocolate and eyes that were a light grey, which made them stand out on his face. His hair was close cut to his head and rather curly. Mamoru couldn't make out if he was short or tall because of the sheet covering him as he was transferred into the bed. A bandage was wrapped over part of his head, and he could see a spot of blood on it.

A woman rushed in, following the gurney, her hair wild, eyes wide. She had mocha skin and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a military uniform for the united states, though he wasn't sure what branch. She wrung her hands, looking nothing like the put-together soldiers he remembered seeing the few times he'd met them. Instead she looked more like a panicked mother, worried for her child.

The thought made his heart hurt.

Mayu bustled into the room and began setting up the machines and talking as she worked. She spoke English well, and Mamoru wondered how she had learned. One of the doctors followed her into the room and started talking in low tones to the woman Mamoru assumed must be either the boy's mother or aunt.

While the three of them were busy he decided it would be a good time to introduce himself. The kid looked like he wanted to be there about as much as he wanted another hole in the head. "Hello," Mamoru said, looking over at the other teen. "I'm Chiba Mamoru."

"De'Shaun Allen," the boy answered, not looking over at him. His shoulders were hunched and he looked nervous and worried, but Mamoru wasn't sure what it was about. He didn't say anything else, but Mamoru wasn't offended. Being in the hospital sucked. It was clear to him the boy was frightened though. His eyes were constantly scanning for some sort of threat.

The doctor left the room and Mayu went back to making sure everything was set up and showing the boy his call button. "If you need anything," she said in a kind voice, "I'll be here all day."

"Thanks," the boy mumbled, not looking directly at her. Obviously he wasn't afraid of the nurses, himself, the doctor, or his mother. So what had frightened him?

Mayu made her way over to his bed then, and grabbed the thermometer. Sticking it under Mamoru's tongue, she told him to hold it as she pressed the button for the blood pressure cuff.

"Mamoru-kun," the nurse shook her head. "They want to keep you one more day for observation. There was something up with your MRI."

Panic filled his chest, but he instantly calmed as she continued talking.

"It's just a shadow, and it's not a tumor," she added. "But it's located near your hippocampus, which controls the type of memory for things you've experienced. Anyways, another patient had a similar shadow and the doctor wants you to have a second MRI just to be certain. We think you can go home tomorrow though. How does that sound?"

"Good," Mamoru said. "As nice as all of you have been, I just want to go home."

"I bet. Now you just need to stay away from those Youma and you'll be all set."

The boy in the other bed, De'Shaun, sucked in a breath and stared wildly at him. Mamoru met his eyes and nodded. That's what he was afraid of then. The Youma. He was glad the kid wasn't being abused or anything. That had been one of his first thoughts.

"I'll certainly try," he joked, but gave the boy a look that promised they could talk later. "Those things are scary. I've seen two others that I actually do remember."

"Well, you should probably try and get some rest. Maybe it will help with the headache."

"I'll try in a bit," Mamoru promised, though he was more curious about what the boy could tell him.

"Did you want something for the pain?" Mayu asked, already knowing his answer.

"Just Tylenol," he said softly.

The nurse left the room then and he leaned back against his pillows, worrying over the shadow. Was it causing his memory loss? They'd ruled out a tumor, but how had they done that? He had a dozen questions, but he was feeling a little sleepy. His eyes closed and he drifted off.

* * *

Usagi's POV

* * *

Usagi had hardly gotten back into the bed when exhaustion overwhelmed her. Glad things were better with her mother, she accepted the kiss on her forehead and whispered words that she would soon return. She suddenly couldn't keep her eyes open and they drifted shut, fluttering slightly as she struggled to stay awake.

_She was back in the strange alcove. She didn't mind it much though as her head no longer screamed at her. She heard someone sigh and turned to see the same teenager wearing the bright blue mask that she'd seen before. _

_"Where is this place?" she asked. _

_"I don't know," he said. "But I hesitate to go near that curtain this time." He looked at it and even in the dark Usagi could see he was wary of getting sucked into the light again. _

_"What's your name?" she asked. The boy only gave her a confused look. She asked again, several times, but it was clear he couldn't understand her. _

_"I give up," she said finally. "Something is making it so we can't understand each other." _

_"I can understand you now," he said. "I couldn't before." _

_"Huh?" Usagi asked, confused. "Wonder why. So why do you think we're here?" _

_"I don't know," the boy told her. "It leads to my other dream, but it isn't the same somehow. It feels more real somehow." _

_"I don't remember my other dream, but I remembered talking to you before." _

_He said something and Usagi couldn't understand a word of it. "Nani?" she asked. He tried again, but when she shook her head he seemed to give up. _

_"It was worth a shot," he said finally. _

_"What was?" Usagi asked. _

_His next words were muffled as well. She shook her head in aggravation. _

_"This makes no sense," she said, throwing her hands up. "Why is it I can understand most of what you say, but not other things?" _

_"I don't know," the boy answered. Then he said something else that she couldn't understand. "Do you think it's safe to look out?" she heard after a few minutes._

_"I don't know. It's just another dream..." she trailed off meeting his eyes and suddenly they were both hearing something around them. Usagi could recognize her own voice and the boy's. _

"If we do this," he whispered, "you belong to me." His voice was deadly serious. "And I'll belong to you, completely."

"I know," she whispered back.

"Forever," he pronounced. "You will never be with anyone but me. You won't date or touch anyone else, ever, and I will never touch another woman. Promise me," he ordered. "No one else, ever."

"I promise."

_"Did you hear that?" he asked. _

_Usagi nodded. "I've heard it once before too," she told him. _

_"I have as well." _

_She wanted to say more but there was suddenly a silvery light filling the small space and Usagi felt herself being pulled into it. _

_She was being pulled through the mist, a warm hand on her arm. She didn't know where she was, or even who she was. Everything was fragmented and strange. She thought she remembered her name, but every time she tried to bring it to mind it floated away._

_"Hurry Serenity," a voice called to her. "Hurry!" _

_Her heart raced loud in her ears. Da dum. Da dum. Stumbling, she fell over something, but was picked back up by strong arms that had a gentle touch. The man who had urged her on now wrapped his arm around her waist and rushed forward. He half lifted her over rubble that was strewn throughout the once pristine palace. She clung to him, tripping occasionally over her long white dress skirt, only to be held up in his caring arms. _

_Screams echoed in the air. She could hear the crackling of flames and the clink of blade meeting blade. The whoosh of powers in battle and the cries that sounded as people called their attacks echoed around them. The dead and the dying littered the halls and courtyards. Moans and cries for help pierced the air. _

_There was little hope left. They were overrun. And now, with her guardians gone and her mother in a heated battle of her own, she felt the fear racing up her throat like bile. How could she save anyone?_

_They reached the top of the steps and she looked out in horror as the crowd approached. The people in it were mindless, their will sucked from them through the magic Metallia had poured out as she stole their energy. At the head of the group stood Beryl, a sword in hand. Behind her, floating in a swirl of black was the hideous mass that was the monster Metallia._

_She shuddered in fear. If Metallia took the Crystal all hope would be lost for not just the moon, but every planet in the solar system. Forever..._

Usagi woke up with a startled gasp when an orderly knocked on her door with her lunch tray.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

_Inside the curtained off alcove, Mamoru opened his eyes. It was no longer a struggle. In fact he felt more alert than he had since he'd been in the hospital, and there was no pain in his head. _

_The girl in the silver mask was back. Though now he seemed able to make out more details. It was mostly silver, but had soft pink edging that matched her dress. Her hair was pulled into a braid and hung around one side of her neck, trailing down between her breasts and over one thigh, nearly to the floor. _

_"Where is this place?" the girl asked, startling him. _

_"I don't know," Mamoru said. "But I hesitate to go near that curtain this time." He didn't really want to be sucked into the other dream that way again. _

_She started to say something but Mamoru couldn't understand a word of it. She spoke again, several times, but it couldn't make out what she was saying. _

_"I give up," she said finally. "Something is making it so we can't understand each other." _

_"I can understand you now," he said. "I couldn't before." _

_"Huh?" the girl asked. "Wonder why. So why do you think we're here?" _

_"I don't know," the boy told her. "It leads to my other dream, but it isn't the same somehow. It feels more real somehow." _

_"I don't remember my other dream, but I remembered talking to you before." _

_"What's your name?" he asked, but he could tell right away she didn't understand him. Still, he tried a couple more times. _

_"Nani?" she asked. _

_He tried again, but when she shook her head he gave up. __"It was worth a shot," Mamoru said finally. _

_"What was?" the girl asked. _

_"Trying to learn your name," he explained, but she shook her head again, obviously not understanding. _

_"This makes no sense," she said, throwing her hands up. "Why is it I can understand most of what you say, but not other things?" _

_"I don't know," the boy answered. Then he said something else that she couldn't understand. "Do you think it's safe to look out?" she heard after a few minutes._

_"I don't know. It's just another dream..." she trailed off meeting his eyes and suddenly they were both hearing something around them. Mamoru could recognize his own voice and the girl's. _

"If we do this," he whispered, "you belong to me." His voice was deadly serious. "And I'll belong to you, completely."

"I know," she whispered back.

"Forever," he pronounced. "You will never be with anyone but me. You won't date or touch anyone else, ever, and I will never touch another woman. Promise me," he ordered. "No one else, ever."

"I promise."

_"Did you hear that?" Mamoru asked. _

_The blonde nodded. "I've heard it once before too," she told him. _

_"I have as well." _

_Gold light suddenly filled the small space and he was back in the garden staring up at the balcony for his princess. She was only there for a moment. She looked down at him and met his eyes. _

_"Please hurry and find me," she whispered, and then she was gone. _

Mamoru jerked awake and stared up at the ceiling. He heard noises from the other bed and turned his head slightly to look at De'Shaun.

"You were out fast," the boy said in careful Japanese.

Mamoru smiled, but spoke in English. "Happens sometimes since this second head injury," he explained.

The other teen smiled at the change in language. "Thanks man, I suck at Japanese. We've been here two and a half years and I still mess up. So wait, you've had a head injury before?"

"Yeah. When I was a kid. This second time I got thrown by a Youma, but I don't remember it."

"I sort of wish I could forget," the other kid said in a small voice.

"Why?"

"This is the third time I got attacked by one of those things. The first time I dealt, ya know? The second time I was freaked. Now I'm 'bout ready to run and hide."

"Not really anywhere in Tokyo that's safe," Mamoru told him. "Those things are a plague."

"But I don't live in Tokyo. The first attack was in Okinawa, where my folks are stationed. The second time was in a little town called Kofu and the thing attacked me and some red-haired boy and ignored everyone else. Then this time I was minding my own business, not doing nothin' to nobody, and boom, it's right behind me in this little karaoke place my friends and I went to and here I am. Third time I got hurt."

"You survived three attacks?" Mamoru asked, impressed. "That's like a miracle."

"Don't I know it," the boy said. He had a strange accent that sometimes came through in his words. Mamoru couldn't place it, but it didn't matter much as long as they could understand each other.

* * *

Mayu

* * *

At the end of another twelve hour shift at the hospital, Mayu's back was aching and her feet throbbing, though she wore sensible shoes. As she walked toward the train, her mind wandered to the young ones in her ward. So many had touched her heart over the years, but there was something incredibly special about a few she had the care of recently.

It was probably Usagi who touched her the most. She reminded Mayu of herself, in a time when her world had been uprooted after her mother's death. That hesitation, the hint of fear. An aching worry about the unknown. And the unrelenting hope. Usagi would recover. She was much stronger than her parents gave her credit for. She would have told them so if she wasn't afraid they would be angry with her.

Mamoru was lonely. That boy needed someone to care for. Someone to cherish and protect. Someone who would open his heart and let in the light. She smiled at the thought of little Usagi doing just that. She'd learned he was an orphan, and had few friends, and that touched her, made her yearn to help him. Thankfully he had someone like Motoki in his life.

De'Shaun was another story altogether. Terrified of something, he watched every movement as though a monster would spring forth. And based on his injuries, one had. Several times. He looked like a hunted animal, and that angered Mayu. His parents were terrified for him, asking for a guard, but she thought perhaps whatever was chasing him would not be stopped by a man.

Shaking her head, she stepped onto the train amongst hundreds of others. The crush of bodies make her sweat, but she had long grown accustomed to the daily ride.

Turning her mind to her own children, she thought of her son and daughter, both in middle school now, who were off in Kyoto with their grandparents. She'd sent them away after the third Youma attack, and while she wanted to follow them, there was no way she could leave the city just yet. At least they were safe, far from the evil things happening in the city.

She and her husband both had to work to support their families. Not just their children at home, but her husband's ailing mother, who was grieving the loss of her own husband. The dicision to keep her in Tokyo had been difficult, but they both believed she would wither away on the journey, especially separated from the cemetary where her husband was laid to rest.

Her own parents were slightly better off, but a time would come when they would need care. They had sold much of their belongings in preparation for the eventual move. They didn't need much. Only each other and their children, and perhaps-.

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud screeching sound. The train car shook, shuddered, and stopped. Electricity swarmed in arcs up and down the car, and people screamed when they were touched. Mayu, who was not holding onto anything, stumbled and fell, and was immediately covered by others who fell until it was a struggle even to breathe.

Something, a Youma she guessed, moved through the train car over her head. It swarmed and swayed, it's entire body made of arcing bolts of electricity. She watched it float above her and the others, a grin forming on blue lightning bolt lips, and it released massive amounts into the air. One struck her on the neck, the only part of her exposed other than her face, and it stung, making her want to cry out in pain.

Instead she closed her eyes and prayed the creature would assume she was dead or drained like the others. Somewhere down the train a woman sobbed and the creature moved past. Mayu held her breath as it floated over her, and kept her eyes shut. Her breathing was kept shallow by the press of bodies. She didn't know if anyone was dead or alive, but she refused to check until the creature was gone.

Prayers filled her mind as she begged the kami to let her live another day, to see her husband again, her children. She prayed for safety for the others around her, and for salvation from the curse over Tokyo. Someone had to save them.

Mayu wasn't certain how long she laid there, listening to the crackle in the air as the Youma creature moved back and forth through the train car. And then she heard the doors opening and a grunt. She still didn't move or speak, even to warn the rescuer. She peeked her eyes open and had to bite back her gasp of surprise. There was only a young girl, perhaps fourteen or fifteen years old, her arms stretched wide as she held the doors open. She was panting slightly and Mayu realized they were on one of the bridges, which meant to get to them the girl must have climbed up.

She was out of breath, but muttering constantly in a low, barely audible voice. "Stupid Mako. Just plain stupid. Why are you trying to be a hero." The Youma seemed to become aware of her suddenly and chortled a crackling laugh as it approached.

"Probably the worst idea I've ever had," she continued to herself. "Just climb up a damn bridge and go after a monster. Not smart." The creature was growing closer and suddenly an arc of purple electricity flew out and hit the girl in the chest. She didn't even flinch.

"Not gonna work," she told the Youma in what was probably supposed to be a brave voice. She shook her head at it as more and more sparks flew out of it and hit her. "Seriously," the girl said, stepping forward. "I've been hit by lightning at least a dozen times. Never even so much as singed me." She reached out a hand and grabbed onto the monster with one fist.

"Now what?" she muttered. The Youma spit angry little sparks, but the girl didn't let go. She reached her other hand into the mass and it looked as though she was trying to crush it between her hands. "Is that a jewel?" she asked no one. "Worth a shot I suppose."

Mayu couldn't see what she was talking about, but the girl suddenly reached up and yanked her hand out of the creature. There was a sharp hiss and then it disintegrated to dust in her hands. Without a word to anyone, or even really looking at the people on the floor of the train, the girl stepped back to the doors and began climbing down.

The shock of what she'd just seen began to fade and Mayu wondered if she was Sailor V. Though if she had been, she would have been dressed up in Senshi carb, wouldn't she? She supposed it didn't matter. Mayu only hoped no one else had been close enough to get a good look at her face or to hear her name. That would be bad for the girl.

There was a clatter and she saw a large white bucket with two men inside hit the side of the train. A little door opened and the men stepped out. Help had arrived. She sent out silent prayers in gratitude. Her only real thought was, _'I'm going home.'_


	6. Chapter 5: Deep Breath

**Author's Note:** I've had several personal messages and a ton of messages on various story comments/reviews asking me where my updates are. First, I have to apologize... I know they are coming more slowly than normal, and I am sure that can be pretty frustrating for you. It's worse for me. My laptop isn't working and I have to do all my updates typing them on my phone. Then I have to use my browser window in phone to make sure the formatting is right. It takes a long time.  
Also, I've been dealing with migraines. Mine tend to come in threes, and I am out of my medication... which means for the past six days or so I have been nearly unable to do anything. Couldn't really look at the lights on my phone, couldn't even keep my eyes open during the day because it hurt so badly.  
Please bear with me. I am not abandoning any of my stories. I don't give up. Ever. It will just take a little longer than you are used to. Please, have patience with me.

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango**  
**Chapter Five  
Deep Breath  
**

* * *

Usagi

* * *

"Not again," she muttered as the dream settled over her.

Usagi looked around the darkened alcove. For the moment, she was alone. Seeing the curtain she stood and crept toward it, feeling confused about whether she wanted to dream again or not. Fear captured her, holding her motionless for a long moment as indecision peirced her.

Going further into her dream meant seeing things she wouldn't remember, but that would effect her physically and emotionally. She wasn't certain she was ready for more of that. At the same time, she wasn't certain it was safe not to enter. What if it meant the difference between recapturing her memories, and staying locked inside the mental prison she was in?

Where was the boy? He had always been with her before.

Behind her, she suddenly heard her own voice and spun in confusion. A hand gripped hers and she knew the masked boy was finally with her, though she didn't turn to see him. Instead she could see herself on the padded bench with him as well. Feeling awkward and unsure, she watched the scene unfold, her hand tightening on his.

She was wearing a mostly pink dress, her hair in a long braid pulled over her shoulder. The boy in the bright blue masked reached out and pulled the vision Usagi into his lap. She watched in fascination as the image of herself went to him with an ease she hardly believed, curling around him as though she belonged in his arms.

"I want to kiss you," the vision version of the boy murmured, moving closer to her. "I want to hold you." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer.

"Okay," the other Usagi whispered.

They kissed, passionately from what she could see, for several long minutes. First his kisses were gentle, but they grew deeper and deeper until her vision self was kissing back and making noises of pleasure. It was a bit strange, seeing herself like that.

"Wow," her vision self said finally. Then they were kissing again. She'd never been kissed before. Not in real life. Had she?

Finally, the images faded away and she turned to see the boy still holding her hand, his mouth open in shock. She couldn't blame him. She felt exactly the same way. How could they have acted like that? Had they known each other at the party?

Did this mean she hadn't been assaulted, but had chosen to give herself to him? Paired with the words she had heard several times in her head, it sounded as though she had found her soulmate.

But what if all of this was her brain trying to protect her from a trauma she couldn't handle? What if they boy wasn't real at all? What if he was real, but this wasn't how things had happened?

"I have never acted like that in my life," she managed to squeak out, blushing furiously.

"Trust me, I haven't either," he said in a strangled voice. "I don't understand this. Is this us at the party, or something else?"

"I don't know, I definitely-," she was cut off by an odd sensation. Someone was shaking her. She looked at the boy in confusion and heard someone call her name. She heard her name a second time and felt a strange shaking again. It made no sense.

"Time to wake up," a nurse said. "You have another scan this morning.

Usagi blinked her eyes open to bright sunlight streaming in through the window. Confused, she looked at the clock. It was after seven in the morning. That didn't seem possible. She had lain down at just past nine the night before and only a few minutes had passed in the dream.

Instead of arguing, she sat up slowly and put her feet over the edge of the bed. The nurse helped her into the wheelchair and before she knew it, they were on their way to the radiology department for more scans. Her mind worked through the dream as the technition told her again how to stay perfectly still, then let the machine do it's work while she thought about what had happened, and what it meant.

The way she saw it, there were three options. The first was that her dreams were nothing more than her mind trying to explain the unexplainable. Normal dreams that tried to make sense of what she had been experiencing. The second option was that she really had been assaulted but couldn't handle it and her mind was sending her an alternate version of events to protect her from the truth.

The final possibility was that those missing hours at the party had indeed been spent with the boy in the blue mask, that he was her soulmate, and she had given herself to him willingly. She felt a visceral reaction to him. She trusted him, though she didn't know why. Was it possible they were connected somehow, and their dreams were trying to tell them the truth?

If so, who was he? Where was he? Would she find him again?

Those words... she had promised him never to be with anyone else. He had promised her the same. That wasn't the sort of promise she could break, and if he was half the man he seemed in the dreams, he couldn't break it anymore than she could.

By the time she had thought everything through she was back in the bed, eating breakfast. She was actually feeling very hungry again, finally. Her heart wanted to believe the third possibility was most likely. And if that was the case, then she would have to find the boy, because if she had been with him willingly, then they were meant to be together. And if she had given herself to him and made that promise, never to be with another, then she wouldn't break her word.

She had to find him. She just didn't know where to look.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

After his most recent dream, and a being back down in radiology for another scan, Mamoru had returned to his room, eaten breakfast, and started talking seriously with De'Shaun. The boy was terrified of his own shadow, and very reluctant to return home with his mother. Mamrou hadn't had even a moment to himself since waking, and he needed to figure out what the dream meant, but he had more pressing matters at the moment.

It was obvious De'Shaun was terrified he would be attacked again. What was it about the boy that drew the Youma? Were there others like him, who had been attacked several times? How would anyone know. And worse, what had happened to Sailor V? She'd gone missing. Another attack had happened the evening before and she hadn't appeared. That couldn't be a good thing.

Mamoru stared at De'Shaun, willing the boy to believe that he wasn't alone. "I mean it," he said at length. "If you need help, you can come to me." He'd said the same thing already, but he wasn't sure the boy understood he was truly offering.

The other teenager said nothing, but nodded, and the emotion in his eyes spoke for him. He was terrified and unsure, and didn't want Mamoru to leave the hospital. Unfortunately, he really had to leave. He couldn't stay longer. The doctor had already been by to check him over one last time and the nurse would be bringing his discharge papers any moment.

"If you see one," Mamoru said, his voice quiet, "run as fast as you can. It's all I know to tell you. I'm here because I didn't," he added, though he was only guessing. He clasped hands with De'Shaun and stepped back.

"Got everything?" Motoki asked from the doorway?

Mamoru nodded and grabbed the overnight bag his friend had brought for him. He took one last look at the other teenager.

"You have my number," he reminded him. "Call if you decide to stay."

De'Shaun nodded and waved, looking a little lost. Mamoru wished there was more he could do for the boy, but he was an orphan and had no one to turn to himself. He had offered him a place to stay if he chose to remain when his mother went back to the base in Okinawa. He had offered his help if the boy found himself in trouble. That was all he could do.

The nurse came into the room with his paperwork and a wheelchair. He signed the documents and was given a copy before the nurse pressed him into the chair and began the trip to the elevator. He turned his head at a commotion just behind him and saw Usagi being pushed by another nurse. He nodded to her. She was being released as well.

Both of them had been looking for Mayu that morning, wanting to say goodbye, but she hadn't come in. He had overheard one of the nurses saying she had called in sick, and that it wasn't like her, but he didn't pry. He wasn't that sort of person. Mamoru was disappointed and Usagi nearly devastated. How he knew she was so upset when she had hardly spoken of it, he couldn't explain. But he knew.

He had been distracted by the dream he'd had that morning, by De'Shaun and his fears, by the medical tests and results, but as the day had progressed he had begun to worry more and more. He worried about the girl. She definitely wore her heart on her sleeve and he could see the emotions cross her face, almost feel them as an echo of his own. It made no sense, but it was true. It had to be because they were dealing with similar issues. A youma attack, memory loss, and being in the hospital. Nothing else really made sense.

They rode down the elevator together. Usagi's mother spoke to Motoki but Mamoru and Usagi stayed quiet. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He hoped she did well and recovered quickly, but he had a strange need to be close to her and he couldn't let himself get attached. His loyalty had to remain with his princess and the strange girl of his dreams. Maybe they were the same person, but he wasn't sure. They looked similar, but the hair was different.

That girl had to be his soulmate. He couldn't let himself be drawn in by the heart-shaped face and cerulean eyes of the younger girl. He cared about her, as a friend. Nothing more. That was all it could be. If the dream was true, he had promised himself to another.

Motoki took over the moment they got outside. Reika waited with the car, as did Usagi's father with his own car. Both of them were assisted into the separate vehicles. He watched Usagi give a solemn little wave goodbye and smiled, then turned around and watched the hospital disappear as they drove away.

A feeling of longing and emptiness took over him and he felt the sudden urge to turn back. Knowing it was foolishness and misplaced sentiment, he ignored the feelings and closed his eyes, letting the city pass by unwatched. His heart ached, and his mind went back to the girl. If it was true she had been forced against her will, she was probably feeling angry, hurt, and afraid anyways. She wouldn't want anyone now.

He had to stop thinking about her. It wasn't like they would see each other when they went back to their normal lives. They were both friends with Motoki, and yet they never saw one another before. He didn't understand how that was possible, but it was. And that was how it would stay.

Within twenty minutes he was safely inside his apartment. Motoki and Reika left when he told them he needed to rest, and he sank into the soft couch, his mind on the mysterious girl in his dreams. He picked at the snack Reika had left on the table beside the couch, his mind wandering to the dream that morning.

The sort of passion he and his mysterious lover had shared was incredible. He had no doubt that if it was true, she was his soulmate. She had to have been. Girls had been throwing themselves at him for years and he had never so much as tried to do more than kiss them. If he was honest, he hadn't even wanted to do that much. He'd worried something was wrong with him, but just the thought of the dream gave him a physical as well as emotional response.

Laying down across the couch, he turned towards the back and let his eyes drift closed. He had been woken too early that morning. Unable to see his princess, and bereft of his dream girl, he hadn't even minded the nurse waking him. Now he drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Usagi settled into her bed, hoping to dream of the boy in the mask. The afternoon had been long, drawn out, frustrating beyond belief. Her brother had finally gotten home from school, and that was a good thing because her parents hardly spoke a word, not to each other and not to her. She'd finally just hidden in her room to avoid them.

Thankfully Shingo had other plans. He'd come up the moment she got home and had simply pulled her across the hall and pressed her into a bean bag chair in his bedroom, handed her a remote control and they had played the Sailor V game for several hours.

Then throughout dinner he had kept up a running commentary on the meal, told them about his soccer game, talked about his newest project, and told them all about the boy in school who had tried to create a flying machine and ended up breaking his arm. If it hadn't been for him Usagi wasn't sure a single word would have been spoken.

Now she just wanted to relax and see her dream guy. Would she see more about what happened at the party? Or was it simply a dream, rather than a memory? Could her mind just be trying to explain what had happened to her? And would she ever get her memory back?

Tossing and turning, Usagi tried to get comfortable, but her blankets wanted to twist, her pillow was too soft, and her eyes didn't want to stay closed. She sighed and turned to her side, looking out the window at the bright moon, and wondered if there was any way she would get to sleep before morning.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

At four in the morning Mamoru gave up. He groaned as he rolled out of bed and went straight for the coffee pot. He was sure he had dozed off a few times, but hadn;'t gotten any real sleep. His mind refused to shut down as he thought about the mystery girl from his dreams, about the most recent attack,and about his additional memory loss.

And what exactly was wrong wth him?

Doctor Mizuno had said it must have been a panic attack that caused his blackout, but as far as he could remember, he had never had a panic attack before. And what was on those scans? What caused the shadow? It made no sense.

With a sigh, Mamoru poured water into the chamber and closed the lid of the coffee maker. The grounds made him want to weep with need. The smell of coffee was almost as good as the taste. That slightly bitter brew was the nectar of the gods so early in the morning. Although, if he was being honest, he wasn't sure he could manage more than three hours at a stretch without coffee.

He waited, leaning against the counter, as the machine gurgled and steamed, brewing him a pot. The moment it was done he poured himself a cup and sipped, knowing it would burn his lips and tongue, but not really caring.

Motoki poked his head into the kitchen, startling him. For a moment he had forgotten his best friend had insisted on spending the night. He didn't groan aloud, though he wanted to.

"Couldn't sleep?" Motoki asked.

Mamoru shook his head as he grabbed a second cup. "Honestly, no. I don't know why either."

A huge exhalation came from the counter as his friend slipped onto one of the padded stools. "You've had a lot going on," Motoki said, meeting his eyes as he handed over the mug.

Mamoru snorted. "Yeah. But so have you. How are you doing?"

Motoki shrugged. "Ribs don't hurt as much," he said after a long pause. "I couldn't sleep either. Honestly though, I was more worried about Usagi than you."

"Why?"

"After what her parents pulled?" He snorted and shook his head. "I wouldn't be even speaking to them if they were my mom and dad. I'm almost certain she's going to be on some sort of lockdown, and how can I help her through all of this if I can't see her?"

"I don't understand the logic of trying to keep it a secret," Mamoru admitted. "She would have found out eventually, no matter what. And what if the memories suddenly hit her while she was at school or something and she was unprepared for the possibility?" He felt better saying what he had been thinking. Mamoru wasn't sure why he felt such a strong urge to protect the girl, but he did feel it, and wouldn't deny it to his best friend.

"I thought about that. Talked to her mom. They're keeping her home this weekend, but she wants to go to school Monday. Even knowing that its a possibility, can you imagine if she suddenly remembers?"

Mamoru shook his head. He didn't like the idea of her suddenly having a memory of something so horrible. "Have they found him yet?"

"No."

That wasn't a good thing. Yodu was a punk and he might go after her. Still, if he had run away, maybe she wasn't in danger.

"Naru called me. Her parents wouldn't even let her and Umino go over. Shingo let them know she was okay, but that's really not enough. I'll have to wait and see how she is on Monday."

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Could she handle a normal life? Not likely with her parents around. Usagir groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

It had been three days since she'd returned home. Three days without a single dream, not that she'd slept much. Three days of tedium. Normalcy.

Without her dream boy, time moved slowly. She missed him, and that made no sense. She didn't even know him. But somehow she felt lonely without him. Perhaps her imagination was at play, but somehow she felt as though he was real. Real, and out there somewhere, waiting for her.

She hated being trapped in the house. She was supposed to return to school the following day, and she hadn't been outside even once. Her parents were restraining her movements, perhaps afraid something awful would happen to her. But that didn't make much sense.

The weekend was nearly over, and she needed to get out, but her parents had become overprotective to the point of jailers. That couldn't work. She couldn't continue living only half a life.

Finally, after an entire morning of absolute boredom had passed on Sunday, she'd had enough. She dressed comfortably in loose fitting cotton pants, a pair of sneakers, a tank-top and her favotite bunny sweater. She made her way down the stairs into the living room, where her mother was watching a television and sewing while her father dozed on the couch.

"I'm going out," she said.

Both her parents sat up quickly, staring at her wide eyed.

"No." Her father had a stuborn tilt to his chin, and his eyes were narrowed.

"Yes," Usagi said. "You can't expect me to go to school tomorrow if you don't let me make sure I'm okay to handle it today."

"Then you don't have to go to school just yet," her mother offered.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Is there a reason I'm being punished?" she asked.

"You aren't," her father said. "We're trying to protect you."

"Daddy, this isn't protecting me. It's smothering me. You can't expect me to hide inside the house for the rest of my life. It won't work. If I don't get out there now, it will never happen. It won't be any easier for you to let me go to school than it is to let me go to the park of the arcade. I have to get out there or I will be a scared little rabbit for the rest of my life. I can't live like that."

"But your cousin will be here tonight," her mother tried.

"That's tonight. This is today, and I want to go out. I need to see if I can do it."

"But your cousin..." her mother's voice trailed off.

"What about him?" Usagi asked, feeling a hint of worry.

"Your uncle is being moved to hospice care. Your cousin can't take care of him and go to school. So he's moving in with us and your Uncle is going to be in the hospice center a few blocks over. He needs support too," she added, obviously hoping to prey on Usagi's love for her family. "He's going to be very upset."

"When is he getting here?" she asked, sighing.

"Sometime after dinner," her father said, leaping at the exuse to keep her inside.

"It's hardly past noon," Usagi argued. "I won't be out that long. I'm going."

Both her parents looked like they wanted to argue, but Shingo came down the stairs at that moment. He stopped beside Usagi and looked at them, then looked at her.

"How about, just this once, I go with you," he suggested. "That way if it gets to be too much I can help you get home."

Usagi smiled at her brother. They had spent most of the past three days together except when he was at school. She was grateful for it. They'd gotten closer than ever, and he understood her far better than their parents did. He also knew she still felt a bit betrayed by them because they hadn't told her the truth of what had happened to her. She wanted to let it go, but hadn't been able to yet.

"That would be great Shin," she said softly.

"Okay," her father said. "But stay together and be back before dinner time."

Usagi and Shingo both nodded. Together they made their way out of the house and began walking slowly down the street towards the park. Shingo stayed close to her side, his eyes scanning her and their surroundings almost constantly. She was grateful. He might be younger than her, but in the past few months he had started gaining height as well. He would soon be as tall as she was, and she thought much more muscular.

"You did it," he said after a lengthy pause. "I wasn't sure you would."

"Me either," Usagi admitted. "I feel like a chicken."

"Not in the slightest. I'm not in your head or anything, but I would be freaked out if it was me," Shingo said.

"Definitely freaked," Usagi told him, thankful he was with her.

"Where are we going?"

Usagi scanned the area as they walked. She knew she could probably make it as far as the Crown, but she wasn't sure she wanted to handle a bunch of questions. She knew she could make it to her school too, and there would be no one there on a Sunday, but she wasn't very fond of school anyways. The third option was the park close to their house. It was large and had a little stream and pretty paths with sakura trees. She could sit on a bench and just think, or talk to Shingo.

"The park?"

Shingo didn't say anything. At the corner they turned, almost in unison, and headed for the place they had spent much of their childhood exploring. When they were younger they had spent hours on the jungle gym, or playing hide and seek. As they grew it became a place for family picnics and secret forts. They didn't spend as much time together anymore, but she often went there with Naru after school to do her homework, or at least pretend to, laying on a blanket in the grass.

Neither spoke as they walked the two blocks it took to reach the end of the path. Then they were walking along, going over the tiny wooden bridge, and they sat on a stone bench looking over the tiny watercourse. The sun reflecting on the water brought bright sparkles that hurt her eyes if she stared directly at it, but she couldn't seem to look away.

"You okay?" Shingo asked.

"Hmm? Yeah."

Usagi wondered why he was aking. It wasn't like she remembered anything. There was no reason for her to panic. Was there? Was it safe to stay outside? She shook her head. There was no need to panic. She couldn't let fear take over her life. She wouldn't be going to any parties, but being outside during a sunny day meant there was nothing to fear.

Shingo reached over and patted her hand. Usagi let out a small sigh, thankful he had been willing to come with her. It was hard to think about being alone, even though she wanted it. She wanted to be self-sufficient. She didn't want to panic and be a burden.

"Lets go home," Shingo suggested. "Set up a room for Haruki and play some video games until he gets here."

Usagi nodded and followed her brother out of the park, dreading going to school the following morning.

* * *

Haruki

* * *

The car shuddered as he pulled into the driveway of his aunt and uncle's house. He didn't really want to be there. He loved them, and was very close to his cousins, but it almost felt as though he was abandoning his father. The order had come from his doctor on Friday afternoon however, and there was nothing Haruki could do. He had to put his father in full-time care.

Still, at least he would be close. He could go and see him whenever he wanted to. But hospice care meant there was no hope, so how long would that last? He sniffled back the threatening tears. He wouldn't focus on that. Not yet. He couldn't focus on the family grave stone less than four miles away, where his mother was already laid to rest.

Struggling to keep calm, Haruki focused on his other reason for staying with his aunt and uncle. He was there to protect his little cousin. Not that she was little anymore. She wasn't much younger than him. Only a couple years, but he had always protected her.

Shingo said she had hardly slept since she'd returned from the hospital. He wished he could have made it to see her, but there had been no time. For months he had spent every moment he wasn't in school or doing his homework caring for his father, doing household chores, cooking, and trying to deal with his grief. Cancer sucked. And now he discovered his cousin, sweet, kind, gentle Usagi, might have been assaulted. He couldn't let her get hurt again.

The memory loss was a strange thing. Had the Youma caused it? The blow to the head? Or was it trauma related? Could it be her mind cutting of a bad memory? He didn't know.

Taking a deep breath, Haruki reached for the door handle, and pulled. He stepped out of the car, reached in for his bag, and walked up the little path to the door. He knew he was a bit early, but after Shingo's description of dinner for the past couple nights, Haruki was sure he was needed more than ever.

Squaring his shoulders, he headed for the door. It opened before he could reach it and Shingo rushed out to grab his bag and give him a sideways hug. He followed his cousin inside.

"Haruki," his aunt rushed to wrap her arms around him.

"Hi Auntie Kuko," he whispered, holding her tight for a long moment.

He turned and bowed slightly to his uncle, but was simply pulled into his arms as well. "You okay?" he asked. Haruki could only nod.

Then he saw Usagi sitting on the couch and made his way to her. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding on. She didn't speak, just burrowed her head against him and stuck close. He could almost feel her emotions. She was sad about his father, but she also needed reassurance. He sighed and hugged tighter.

"I'm here," he whispered, feeling as though there was more purpose than he could ever imagine to his move into their home.

She swallowed hard and looked up at him. "I'm sorry your dad is sick," she said, her voice soft.

"Me too. I'm sorry you got hurt," he added. He watched her gulp again and nod slightly. "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again," he promised. The words felt right, as though he had been meant to say them.

He saw Shingo nod as he sat on her other side. "Neither will I."

The three of them huddled there, on the couch together, for a long time. They drew strength from one another, as they always had.

"Want to play some Sailor V?" Shingo asked after what felt like an hour.

Haruki grinned. "Only if you two are prepared to get your butts kicked."

Usagi smiled and the three of them made their way up the stairs. He turned to look at his aunt and uncle, who were smiling, then turned away. Shingo had told him what they'd done, how Usagi had found out about what happened, and he wasn't entirely ready to forgive them, even if Usagi had.


	7. Chapter 6: Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:** So, let me just let you in on what's been happening that has kept me from updating for so long. We've been renting a house since 2013, but recently the owners ended up having it taken for back-taxes. They were incredible landlords, but life happens, and her father ended up in hospice care. They had to cover a lot of costs on their own, and events spiraled for them, and unfortunately for us. Well, last month we got a letter on the 23rd, I think, telling us we had to be out by the 7th. Needless to say, we freaked. After dealing with the company that now owns the house, we were given a little extra time. Now we have to be out by the 7th of next month.

Added to that, because of my health issues (and lack of insurance) we have no nest egg. Nothing is saved up. We have no where to go, and no way to get there if we did. We've had a few people offer to help us in one way or another, and are currently trying to set up a series of rides that will get us back up north where we have more family and friends, some of whom have offered us help and a place to stay for a short time. That's something we don't have here in SC, so we're trying to get up there.

A lot has to happen in the meantime, like packing, trying to get our dog licensed as a therapy animal, and so many other things I can't even think of them all. It's go back north or end up in a homeless shelter in a sweltering southern city where I will be separated from both my husband and my dog. Oh... and did I mention I'm agoraphobic and in a wheelchair?

Needless to say, my anxiety has been through the roof. That, on top of a computer that is on it's death bed, and a major meltdown about a week ago, and it has been a while, I know. I've updated three stories in three days however, and this will be the fourth if I can get the chapter done by tonight. So keep your fingers crossed for us, not just about the move, but that I can keep up with my chapters working from my ancient cell phone and a computer that barely turns on.

**_Please see the second Author's Note at the end of the chapter._**

**Possible Triggers:** Hints about a possible SA.

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango**  
**Chapter Six  
Heavy Heart  
**

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Usagi growled for the third time since she'd climbed into her father's car that morning. He had insisted on bringing her to school, and she wished she'd left the house before he had gotten up. That was a bit difficult however, as he tended to wake at four in the morning. Being a reporter often meant early hours.

Haruki was in the back seat, next to Shingo, and both boys were rather quiet. They pulled into the primary school parking lot and Shingo got out of the car. He held the door open for a minute and looked toward theur father. "Don't hover," he said, then slammed the door before Kenji could reply.

Usagi sighed. Her father's hands tightened on the wheel and he peered at her out of the corner of his eye. She sighed again. That's exactly what he was doing. Hovering. She wanted him to just let her walk to school. Haruki had offered to walk with her. She didn't need her daddy holding her hand like she was a toddler.

How was she ever supposed to get over what happened if they didn't let her?

After pulling back out into traffic, Kenji turned on the radio to a morning talk show, probably making sure no one talked. They reached the middle school only two minutes later.

"Haruki, your school is two blocks up on this side of the street," Kenji said. "You're coming back to pick her up, right?"

"Yes Uncle Ken," Haruki said, and let out a sigh of his own. "She's fine," he added. "Usagi, if you need me, you call," he said, as her father pulled into a parking spot. "Shingo is right though. You shouldn't hover. Usagi's got this."

Her father made a noise in his throat, but said nothing as Haruki shouldered his bag and got out of the car. Then Kenji climbed out and looked pointedly at Usagi.

"Seriously?" she asked, fearing what was going to happen next. "You are not walking me to class!" she yelled, then got out of the car. "No!" she added angrily when her father only shrugged. "I'm not helpless or stupid daddy. I'm fine!"

Several students were nearby and were now staring. Usagi blushed to her roots and hid her face from them with her hand. "Dad," she said in a much softer tone, "I'm fine. My school is safe. Nothing will happen to me here. You have to let me go."

Kenji sighed. "I just want to have a word with your principal," he said finally.

"No!" Usagi's voice rose again. "Not happening!"

Naru and Umino raced over from a set of benches near the door. "What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Naru asked. She wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist, then looked at Kenji. "I've got her," she said. "We can take care of her," she added.

Usagi's father nodded, looking tense, and watched as Naru pulled Usagi away. She didn't stop to go give him a hug. She was irritated and angry. Naru and Umino got her over to a grassy area under a sakura tree, which already had buds even in early February, and they all sat on the ground.

"What was all that about?" Umino asked. "Your dad looked freaked."

Letting out a huge sigh, she turned to the curious boy. "He is freaked. I swear they barely said a word to me all weekend. They tried to keep me locked up. Wouldn't even let me leave the house until Shingo decided to go with me. And now Haruki is responsible for walking me to and from school like I'm some first grader all over again. It's like they don't even remember in a couple of months we'll be in high school!"

"Wow. We wanted to come over but your mom said you needed time," Naru said.

Usagi let out a half scream. "Seriously? She never even told me you asked. I was going crazy!" She let out an angry huff. "Whenever Shingo wasn't there I was out of my mind with boredom and I could only sit there and think about the worst possibilities or do my homework."

At Umino's shocked sound, Usagi laughed. "Yes, I actually did all four packets," she said, grinning. "I couldn't believe it either."

"Wow," Naru said. "Sounds like it was rough."

"It was. And now my dad wants to talk to the principal. What do you want to bet now the teachers will all be keeping tabs on me and acting like I'm a helpless freak?"

"Maybe it wont be so bad," Umino said. "At least not with Haruna-sensei. She's always said by our age we are more grown ups than children anyways."

Nodding hopefully, Usagi rubbed her hands over her face. She hoped that the teacher would be good about everything, but she wasn't going to hold her breath.

The bell rang. Umino and Naru got up and pulled Usagi to her feet. "Ready?" Naru asked.

"No," Usagi said, catching sight of her father leaving the building. "I'm not remotely ready," she muttered.

Almost the moment she walked through the doors Usagi could tell something was wrong. The principal was standing just outside the main office, apparently waiting for her. He raised a hand and beckoned her into the office with him. With what seemed like the fiftieth sigh of the morning, she walked to where he was standing and bowed slightly.

After ushering her into the main office he led Usagi down a short corridor to his own. "Sit," he said, his voice gentle.

Usagi rolled her eyes when his back was turned. Yet another adult who would make the assumption that she couldn't handle it. What was wrong with her father? Why on earth would he have come in and talked to her principal. She'd told him not to.

"We want to make sure you're going to be alright here," the principal said.

Biting her lip in frustration, Usagi looked up and met his eyes. "We?" she asked.

"All of us here. The staff, the teachers, your parents."

Blowing out a heavy breath, Usagi frowned. "The royal we, then," she muttered. Meeting his eyes knowing how much information he had was difficult, but she refused to cower. "Yamamoto-san," she said, keeping her voice as calm as she could, "I'm alright. I'm not freaking out. We still don't know what happened, and I would much rather not have anyone else know."

The principal frowned. "All the teachers and staff are already aware. Your father let us know this morning."

"What?" Usagi practically shouted. "He had no right to do that!" she yelled, standing. "Everyone is going to treat me differently now, and don't you think the other students will notice? No right!" She turned and made for the door.

"Usagi-chan, wait!"

She paused, looking back over her shoulder.

"No one is going to treat you differently."

Shaking her head sadly, Usagi met his eyes one last time, twisting the door knob as she spoke. "If you think that, then you're the one who needs school," she said. "Every single staff member is going to act like I'm broken. And the other students are going to see that and wonder what happened. By the end of the day fifty different rumors will have spread. How long do you think it will take before they all figure it out? And what will happen then? Either I'll be a helpless baby or a pariah. You have no idea what you've done. No clue."

Having spoken, Usagi stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Respect be damned. They hadn't shown her any. She made it to the reception desk and asked to borrow the phone.

"Class is starting in two minutes," the receptionist argued.

"I don't care," Usagi said, uncharacteristically. She reached over the desk and grabbed the entire phone, lifting it to the top of the counter. She dialed reflexively. Her mother answered almost instantly.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Mom," she said, barely holding back the tears. "Can you come get me?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Ikuko asked.

"Dad told all the teachers and everyone here. I can never show my face here again," Usagi whispered.

"Don't you think you're overreacting Usagi?" her mother asked. "Surely its a good thing they know."

Slamming the phone down, Usagi gave up on her parents ever understanding anything. She wasn't the same girl she had been two weeks before. And they would never know what they had done to her. Not once, but twice they had taken a major choice out of her hands. Maybe they were trying to protect her, but their methods were wrong.

Closing her eyes, she tried to control her breathing. She remembered how Mayu had talked her through it when she'd had the panic attack. When she was calm, she turned and went to her locker, pulling off her shoes and putting the slippers on that students wore throughout the day to keep the classrooms clean.

When she turned away from her locker the gym teacher was standing a few feet away, staring at her, looking like he'd lost his best friend. Usagi sighed, again, and turned to the classroom where Haruna-sensei was waiting.

As soon as she opened the door she could hear the other students whispering, and the sound of her name. She swung the door wide and went in. All conversation stopped. Instead of 'hearing' them, she pretended she was deaf. She went to the basket on Haruna's desk and put the packets in it, then made her way to her seat next to Naru, not looking up once.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

A very frustrated Mamoru made his way into the Crown Game Center for what he thought might be his fourth cup of coffee that morning. He had never particularly felt Mondays were bad, but this week he felt they were the worst days ever invented. He had hardly slept all weekend, which meant no dreams. No princess or dream girl. He was feeling lost without them.

To make matters worse, he was absolutely certain that he had a test that morning. And he couldn't keep his mind on school work. Not when his worries about Usagi had been keeping him up. And since he was missing his Princess and his new dream girl, he was feeling rather irritable.

Motoki took one look at him and set a large travel mug on the counter, doctored with a hint of cocoa powder, which was a secret ingredient he only added for Mamoru. Nodding his thanks, he picked up the cup and took a gulp of the scalding hot liquid, not even caring that it burned his mouth, tongue, and throat. It would heal in seconds anyway. It always had.

"You look like hell," Motoki said, obviously not fully realizing the danger.

Mamoru glared at his friend. "Since I feel like hell, that would be obvious," he grumbled. "Barely slept this weekend."

Shaking his head, Motoki grabbed another travel mug for himself. "Not good man," he said softly. "I've been worrying about you. And Usagi. And Reika."

"Any news on the scholarship?" Mamoru asked.

Motoki grinned, but it looked a bit washed out. "She got the letter on Saturday," he admitted. "She got the scholarship."

"What's the schedule like?" Mamoru asked.

"She starts the first week of school with us. Then it's two months in Africa, two months here," Motoki muttered. "At least she'll be back here for New Year and Christmas."

Shrugging, Mamoru thought Motoki would probably go stir crazy without Reika. They still had a bit of time before the new school year however. It started in April, which meant they had about two months left.

"What are they doing for curriculum when she's over there?"

"Some sort of mobile uplink I think," Motoki said. "I don't really know. She was talking about a mile a minute. Really excited about it all."

"I'm happy for her. I know it will be hard on you, but I'll be here," Mamoru said.

"Thanks man. You ready?" Motoki asked.

He nodded and stood, grabbing his cup. "Ready as I'm going to get unfortunately," he muttered, his sour mood returning. He didn't really feel up to a test. With no sleep, a pounding headache, and the feeling like half of his soul was missing, he was ready to give up and go back to bed, and it wasn't even eight.

"Osaka Sensei might give you a break," Motoki said.

Mamoru shook his head. "I don't really want one," he said. They kept walking towards the school. Mamoru saw a red-haired youth up ahead of them, leaning against the fence, looking annoyed, and frowned. "It's been hard enough without schoolwork to keep my mind busy. I feel like every time I stop to think I get overwhelmed. I just want to know what happened to me."

They were passing the red-haired teen as they spoke and the other boy looked up at them, seeming startled.

"It will be fine Mamoru. Whatever it is, you aren't the only one to forget. I'm sure it will come back to you eventually."

"My childhood didn't" Mamoru muttered, feeling like no one would ever truly understand.

They entered the building and Mamoru stopped at the front office to bring them his doctor's note from the hospital. Doctor Mizuno insisted he not do physical education until his MRI was completely clear. He had to go back in two weeks for a follow up, so he was benched until then, which sucked, because he could use a good run.

The red-haired boy followed them into the office and was given a packet to fill out. Motoki, ever the outgoing one, turned and started talking to him. Mamoru wasn't paying much attention to the conversation until he heard Usagi's name mentioned.

"Hey, Mamoru, this is Usagi's cousin," Motoki said, sounding happy. He turned back to the other boy. "She talks about you all the time. Something about the prank wars."

The boy laughed. "She's gotten me good a couple times," he admitted. He bowed slightly to Mamoru. "Kazuo Haruki," he said.

"Chiba Mamoru," he returned, bowing as well. Then he settled in, leaning against the counter and listened as his friend talked to Haruki.

"How was she this morning?"

"Angry," Haruki muttered. "Uncle Kenji insisted on driving her to school. I'm supposed to walk her to and from school from now on. She thinks he's overreacting. After everything else, I can't blame her. They aren't being entirely fair."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked, interested in spite of his resolve to stay out of her life.

"They put her under some sort of lock down all weekend. She wanted to go out for a walk and they freaked. Wouldn't agree until Shingo decided to go with her. She thinks she's being punished."

Motoki was frowning. Mamoru reached out and patted his shoulder. "This is all my fault," Motoki murmured.

"No it isn't," Mamoru and Haruki said in unison. They smiled at one another and then looked back at Motoki.

"Well, it feels like it is," Motoki muttered.

Mamoru was trying to focus on the conversation but he was being bombarded by strange feelings. Anger, hurt, humiliation, and a hint of rage. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but he was overwhelmed by it all.

It turned out that Haruki was put in classes with Mamoru and Motoki. Every class they had was together, which was a minor miracle because in high school there were extra classes that were like electives based on career choices. He had chosen to take mostly science classes, but had grabbed a computer class so he and Toki could stay together, and it had worked.

Now Haruki was with them both. He found himself enjoying the teen, who was a bit like Motoki. He was fiercely loyal and a bit overprotective from what Mamoru could gather. He would do just about anything for his family. The one downside was that Haruki's mother had passed when he was young and his father was dying from prostate cancer that was untreatable. He felt bad for him, but it also brought up reminders of what it was like being an orphan.

Osaka-sensei told Mamoru he could take the test, but that if he didn't do well she would give him a chance to retake it. He smiled and thanked her. She was a sweet woman and he liked her teaching style.

For the rest of the school day Mamoru walked around in a complete fog. Gym was his last class, and because he had to sit out anyways, he asked the nurse if he could leave early. Hurrying home, he started on his homework, then laid on his couch and tried to sort through everything that had happened and what he was feeling.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Haruki was waiting at the fence when school let out for the day. Usagi smiled at him, though inwardly she was wishing he and everyone else would leave her alone for just a little while.

The day hadn't gotten any easier. The pitying looks from staff members and the whispers of fellow students were enough to make her wish she had stayed home. The only people who treated her the same were Naru, Umino, and Haruna-sensei.

Everyone else had acted strange. Like she was a bird with a broken wing or something and they had to be careful not to break her more. She hated it, and all of them. She hated not knowing what had happened to her. She hated her parents for not understanding and for taking her choices away.

When she reached Haruki she threw herself into his arms and started to cry. "I'm running away," she said, swiping at the stupid tears that fell down her cheeks. "I'm never speaking to mom and dad again!"

"What happened?" Haruki asked, leading her out of the school yard. "What did they do?"

"Dad told the principal and all the teachers and staff! When I called mom for her to come and get me she wouldn't. She thought it was a great idea to air my business to everyone. Now all the kids are talking about me behind my back and all the adults are treating me like I have a disease!"

"That's awful," Haruki murmured. "Why would Uncle Ken do that?"

"I don't know!" Usagi shouted, making everyone nearby look at them. She blushed and hid her face against Haruki's back. "I don't know," she said more quietly. "But they've ruined my life!"

"I guess they don't remember what school can be like," Haruki said softly.

"I'm not going home," Usagi said angrily. "I'm not!"

"Where else can you go?" Haruki asked.

"Maybe Naru's mom will adopt me," Usagi muttered. "I'd even take Umino's dad at this point. He's one of those keep it in the family types. I don't mind discipline. I just miss my privacy."

Usagi tugged at Haruki's arm, leading him toward the Crown Game Center, her home away from home. Even though a ton of kids from her school would be there, she needed to see Motoki. She wanted a triple chocolate shake and as many other comfort foods as she could get her hands on.

"I don't think Naru's mom can adopt you Usagi," Haruki said softly. "But maybe I can talk to your mom and dad for you. Make them see what they're doing to you."

Usagi snorted. "I doubt they'll see anything," she said softly, "but you can try."

The doors to the arcade opened and she hurried inside. Motoki was behind the counter and the moment he saw her he turned for the shake machine. The first real smile of the day spread over Usagi's face and she hurried over to him. "Toki knows what I need," she said, tugging at Haruki's sleeve to make him walk faster.

As soon as they reached the counter Haruki asked to borrow the phone. Motoki nodded and pointed to the one at the other end of the counter. Usagi sighed as a large cup filled with a triple chocolate shake with extra chocolate sprinkles magically appeared in her hand. "Thanks Toki-onii-san," she said softly.

"You look like you're having an awful day Usagi-chan," Motoki murmured.

She nodded. "Let me tell you all about it," she said, and launched into her story. Motoki made all the right comments and sounds and gasped in horror at what she'd been put through. By the end of her story Haruki had joined them and was sipping at a soda. "Anyways," Usagi finished, "I think I'm going to have to run away."

"Don't do that," Motoki insisted. "We would all miss you. Besides, all of this is my fault."

"Nani?" Usagi asked, confused. "How could any of it be your fault?"

"I'm the one that convinced you to go to that stupid party. I convinced Reika and Mamoru too. And all of you got hurt because of me." Motoki looked devastated.

"Are you a Youma?" Usagi asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you a Youma?" Usagi spoke more slowly. "Did you harm me or the others in any way, shape, or form? I'll answer that. No! You didn't hurt us. It wasn't your fault. If you go by that logic then all the prisons would be full of people who asked someone to pick up milk and the person had an accident, or who invited a friend to dinner where they choked. Don't be like that Toki. You aren't to blame for what other people, or monsters, do."

"Now you sound like Mamoru," Motoki muttered.

"Well, he's right." Usagi said, lifting her chin.

Motoki laughed and slid a plate in front of her. "Have a chili-cheeseburger, on the house," he said. "Because you had such a rotten day."

With a grin, Usagi took a massive bite. "Thanks Toki," she said, not caring that her mouth was full.

"I talked to your mom," Haruki said softly. "I told her that from now on they should ask your permission before they make decisions that affect you. You're fifteen years old, nearly an adult, and have the right to have some say in what happens to you."

"What did she say?"

"That she'd talk to your dad about it."

Usagi snorted. "Maybe from now on they just don't need to know what happens in my life," she said angrily. "They think they're helping me, but they're just making things worse. I mean, first they didn't bother to tell me what might have happened and I had to find out on my own, after thinking I was dying of course. Then they put me under some sort of freaky house arrest, like I did something wrong, and now everyone at my school is acting like I have the plague. What's next? Are they going to ship me off to some all-girls boarding school?"

"They love you Usa," Haruki said softly. "They just want to help. Unfortunately, they haven't got the first clue how."

"Then maybe they should ask me," Usagi grumbled.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

The afternoon passed slowly. Mamoru grew frustrated by the time dusk closed in. He couldn't make sense of his own thoughts. He wished he had taken Motoki up on his offer and gone to the arcade after school, but he'd left early and hadn't wanted to deal with anyone.

After heating up a frozen dinner, Mamoru went to bed early. There wasn't much to keep him awake, and he was exhausted. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Exhaustion was enough to drag him into the dream.

_The blonde hesitated in her walk toward him and another boy grabbed her bottom. She pulled away and rushed toward his hiding place, nodding her head in thanks as he dropped the curtain behind her. She was panting and rubbing at her bottom and sighed as the near darkness enclosed them._

_Mamoru sat on the padded bench and leaned against the wall. The girl sat, but was totally silent. He heard her settle onto the bench next to him and give a small sigh as she relaxed into it and bent to remove her heeled boots._

_"Thank you," she said, her voice pitched so he could hear. "I probably would have panicked if I hadn't seen you before I came in."_

_"I thought as much," Mamoru said, staring at her in the shadows. "Those jerks must have upset you."_

_She sighed again and tilted her head back. "They did."_

_Mamoru peeked at her several times. Her eyes were closed behind her mask, and she seemed both tired and frustrated._

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "I am, but I think it will be a long time before I let my friends convince me to come to a party again. I never realized people would act that way." The girl seemed about to say something else, but her mouth clicked closed after that._

_"My friends dragged me here too," he admitted. "I don't like parties very much. I'm not exactly the most social creature around. That's half the reason they dragged me here though. That and there was someone they wanted me to meet."_

_"Who?" she asked._

_Mamoru shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't tell me her name, or much of anything about her actually. They just said I would like her, that she was my polar opposite, whatever that means."_

_The girl laughed. It was a bright, tinkling sound._

_"Most people think opposites attract," she said. "I'm not so sure. I think sometimes opposites repel too. Then again, similar people can repel you too." She sighed. "There was one guy out there who was obviously very outgoing. But I couldn't stand him. He kept thinking it was okay to touch me even when I told him no."_

_There was a flash of golden light and suddenly Mamoru was peering up at the familiar balcony. The princess stared down at him, but like always, he couldn't make out her face. _

_"Find me," she whispered. _

_"Where are you? Who are you?" _

_"I'm..." the voice trailed off into silence as the princess disappeared._

Mamoru woke up, panting and sweating. He felt like he was right on the edge of something important, but he didn't know how to reach the princess. What was he going to do? How could he find her? Was she connected to his dream girl?

He thought about what he had learned from her earlier. She'd hidden in his alcove to escape a guy that was grabbing at her. Who was trying to reach her, and why? Something felt like it should click in his mind, but there seemed to be a block of some sort. He couldn't put all the pieces together and it was frustrating.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Usagi decided to go to bed early. She didn't want to even speak to her parents. She'd hardly said a word through dinner. It was hard not to be mad at them. She didn't really hate them, but she was very angry and hurt, and they were making her feel out of control and powerless.

Having already finished her homework, Usagi lay out across her bed, her hair pulled into a loose braid, and closed her eyes. Almost instantly she was in the dream.

_She was rushing toward an alcove when she saw a boy with a blue and gold mask peer out from inside. She stopped, but within seconds someone was pinching her bottom. She put on a burst of speed and made her way to the hidden space, rubbing at her pained butt and letting out a sigh. _

_It was dark in the alcove. She could see enough to know the boy in the mask had seated himself on a padded bench. She didn't speak, just settled next to him and then she was removing a pair of beautiful, but uncomfortable boots. _

_"Thank you," she said, her voice pitched louder than normal. "I probably would have panicked if I hadn't seen you before I came in."_

_"I thought as much," the boy said, and she could see he was staring at her in the shadows. "Those jerks must have upset you."_

_She sighed and tilted her head back. "They did."_

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "I am, but I think it will be a long time before I let my friends convince me to come to a party again. I never realized people would act that way." _

_"My friends dragged me here too. I don't like parties very much. I'm not exactly the most social creature around. That's half the reason they dragged me here though. That and there was someone they wanted me to meet."_

_"Who?" she asked._

_Mamoru shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't tell me her name, or much of anything about her actually. They just said I would like her, that she was my polar opposite, whatever that means."_

_She laughed. "Most people think opposites attract," she said. "I'm not so sure. I think sometimes opposites repel too. Then again, similar people can repel you too." She sighed. "There was one guy out there who was obviously very outgoing. But I couldn't stand him. He kept thinking it was okay to touch me even when I told him no."_

_Bright silver light engulped Usagi and she blinked. _

_They reached the top of the steps and she looked out in horror as the crowd approached. The people in it were mindless, their will sucked from them through the magic Metallia had poured out as she stole their energy. At the head of the group stood Beryl, a sword in hand. Behind her, floating in a swirl of black was the hideous mass that was the monster Metallia._

_She shuddered in fear. If Metallia took the Crystal all hope would be lost for not just the moon, but every planet in the solar system. Forever..._

_Her thoughts trailed off as Beryl spoke. "We will conquer the moon kingdom and make this place ours. The Silver Crystal will belong to us! Prince, why do you betray your own world, the earth? We are doing this for the sake of our planet's prosperity."_

_"Stop this!" the man who held her shouted. "This is madness. Our planet's prosperity? Look what you have done to my people! You've killed the Queen and King and subjected the population to this madness!"_

_"Why do you defy me? With you at my side we can rule the Earth, no, the Solar System together."_

_"I don't want to rule the solar system. I just want to live in peace with my wife. What have you done Beryl? What have you done? You've woken an evil that cannot easily be put to rest. And for what?"_

_"It's Queen Beryl now!" the red-haired woman shouted. "I will take that wretched moon princess and you will be mine Endymion!" she screamed and lifted the sword, striking out._

_She closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to strike home, but the man, Endymion, moved into the path of the sword. He cried out in pain and began to fall. She caught him, laying his head in her lap as she sobbed her heartache. _

_"ENDYMION!" she screamed, her heart breaking as he struggled to touch her face one last time. "No! You can't leave me. Endymion!"_

_He tried to speak. "I love… you… Seren…" his eyes closed and a last breath of air escaped. _

_Her howl of agony pierced the darkness. No words were spoken as their Soul-Bond was fractured in the moment of his death. _

_Beryl stared down at her and the broken prince, her mouth open in shock. She shook herself, then smiled. "You at least can be of use," she said after a long moment. "Come with me child. I can make you forget him. Then with the Maboroshi no Giniszishou, we can rule the solar system, the galaxy, and everything else." _

_Serenity looked at the mad queen in horror. She couldn't let that happen. If the queen turned her, all hope would be lost for everyone in the universe. With no hope left she picked up Endymion's sword. She bent and kissed his lips one last time before plunging the blade just below her ribs. _

_As she fell over him, her only hope was that one day they would be together again. She placed a bloody kiss on his cheek, took his hand in her own, and breathed her last._

Usagi sat up, panting and clutching at her chest. There was a hint of pain and absolute devastation filled her for a long moment. But quickly she realized she had no idea what was upsetting her so. She glanced out the window. The moon was hidden from her sight. It must be near morning. With a sigh she checked her clock. It was almost four in the morning. Debating on the best course of action, Usagi got up and hurried to take her shower before her father could get up.

* * *

De'Shaun

* * *

Looking over, De'Shaun could see his mother sleeping in the big blue chair next to the bed. He frowned. Whatever was happening, he knew the Youma were after him. He just couldn't figure out why. He hit his lip. He had done nothing special. He was no one special. He wasn't even Japanese. So why were they after him?

There was no way he could go back home. Not if the Youma really wanted him. He had two little sisters, and his parents, to think about. His mother and father had instilled a sense of duty into him from a young age, and he wanted to be good and do what was right, but it was hard to decide what that was.

There was a creak and the door opened slightly, causing light to filter in from the hallway. It wasn't quite dawn yet. He peered at the shadow that appeared, but couldn't make out which of the nurses had come to check on him. He would be released sometime that day, and he had to figure out his next move. He wanted the time alone to think and plan.

It wasn't a nurse in the doorway. He only had to take a second glance to tell that. Whatever it was lifted a hand... and there was flame in it's palm. He couldn't see clearly, but he knew that flame could kill him and his mother both.

There was a shout and a girl with short blue hair knocked the monster to the side and ran to the bathroom faucet. Suddenly water was spraying from the sink, straight at the Youma. The girl turned and looked at him. "Run!"

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger there folks...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know sometimes I pull out my soapbox and give you all a little lesson... today is that day.

As a survivor of SA, and as a former Victim's Advocate, I know a bit of what a person goes through afterwards. Even in a situation like Usagi's, where they don't know exactly what happened (which is much more common than you might think) there are some serious repercussions. And an awful lot of those have to do with feelings of helplessness, powerlessness, and a loss of personal control.

Once someone has gone through something where their personal control has been taken away, whether it be by SA, war, natural disaster, or any other type of assualt, there are some extreme emotions that might occur. The person could end up with PTSD, panic disorder, or acute trauma... not to mention whatever other injuries they might have.

When you've felt complete powerlessness, one of the first things you want to do is regain control. I cannot stress how big a deal it is. Whether you are chosing what you eat, or how much, or what you where, or when you go back to school, or who you hang out with. In Usagi's case, several times her parents take away that little bit of control, or make decisions they think are best for her, but in reality hurt her worse.

They aren't bad parents. They aren't bad people. They just make mistakes. Like you and I do. All of us mess up, really badly sometimes. So I just want to say that if you are in a situation where someone you know and love has been harmed, help them regain control over their lives. It's much more important than you might think.


	8. Chapter 7: Decisions and Repercussions

**Destined Love: It Takes Two To Tango**  
**Chapter Seven**  
**Decisions and Repercussions**

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

Unable to get back to sleep, Mamoru groaned and climbed out of bed. He was tired and frustrated, and it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what he could do to help his princess. Once, it had been a plea for the Maboroshi no Ginizishou. Now it was a plea to find her, a tearful plea that broke his heart.

How was he supposed to find her?

Walking out to the living room, he noticed it was almost five in the morning. Thinking quickly, he decided he had more than enough time for a morning run before school, and he knew he needed it. It didn't take him long once the decision was made. A shower could wait until he'd finished. He didn't really care what the doctor had said. He needed the endorphins. He needed to get out and get active. He needed to feel free. It helped him think.

"Still," he muttered, "I should take it easy."

Instead of jogging down the stairs as he normally would, Mamoru took the elevator down, sighing at the annoying music that played just at the edge of his hearing. Who really wanted to listen to cheesy music while they were stuck in a metal box suspended by wires? Not him.

He waved to the night guard as he passed and made his way out into the streets of Tokyo. It was already much warmer than it had been the last time he had gone for a jog, and he was grateful. He let his mind wander as his feet took him along the familiar route.

Tokyo was quiet so early in the morning. Especially in their area, which tended to be slightly more residential, though it was on the edge of a beautiful shopping district. His mind turned back to the issues he was facing.

It seemed to him as though he had three problems to deal with. The first, and in his mind, most important, was to find the princess. The poor girl was nearly hysterical in his dreams now, desperate to be found. He didn't really understand what it was all about, but he knew he had to try. Somehow he had to locate the Silver Crystal. Some legendary crystal that supposedly would unlock the princess from whatever sort of captivity she was in. And the dream had ended abruptly, with nothing in his apartment to wake him, which meant there might be something attacking her.

The second issue was more presonally frustrating. He needed to find out what had happened at that party. Something had, and it had involved his mystery girl. He knew somewhere deep inside, that those dreams had to be some sort of memory. He could almost feel the soft hair of her braid, the smooth velvety skin along her cheek, and the heat of her compact but perfect little body pressed against him. She was real, he just knew it.

Finally, he had to figure out what was happening to himself physically and emotionally. Mamoru sighed. It almost seemed as though he was having mood swings, but he'd never been prone to them before. Moments of great sadness, or anger, or fear. Whatever the cause, it was frustrating and he wasn't sure he could trust his own feelings.

Usagi's face came to mind and he realized he had other issues as well, and though they didn't seem to be technically his problems, they had sorted themselves out that way. He wanted to find out what had happened to Usagi. He felt an urge to help her, to protect her. Though he doubted she would be pleased to see him acting like a white knight. He snorted at the thought. She would probably slug him. She had enough people trying to tell her what to do.

It was all so strange. Why couldn't he get the girl off his mind? Her huge cerulean eyes kept coming back to him. Those orbs so full of sadness and worry. Another sigh escaped. He liked her, obviously. But he was bound to his princess. Wasn't he? And what about his dream girl? Was he supposed to just forget that oath?

The smell of roses and freshly turned earth hit Mamoru and he smiled. He was at the infamous rose gardens. A place he dearly loved to visit on his runs. Slowing his pace he turned and walked into the garden, feeling suddenly much more relaxed. His hand reached out and he trailed it over one of the blossoms. It was still partially closed, not in full bloom yet.

He walked slowly along the path, taking in the different types of roses. At the end of one long row there was a section of English Tea Roses that had been knocked over, probably by someone on a bicycle. There were tire tracks over the ground around the bushes. Mamoru sighed in frustration and picked the bush back up, carefully replanting it. Already the leaves were brittle and the roses slightly wilted. It must have happened shortly after the gardener had left the day before.

Once the plant was upright again, Mamoru looked in all directions very carefully before placing his hand over the lowest portion of the stem above the earth. Golden sparks emerged from his fingertips and he watched, still amazed no matter how many times he had done the same thing, as the bush grew stronger, straighter, and healthier before his eyes. With a smile he stood and stepped back to take in his work.

If no one saw the bike tracks they would never believe the bush had been uprooted. Smiling proudly he turned and jogged carefully back toward the footpath. His gift with plants had come at an early age. It had been something he knew how to do from the time he woke up in the hospital it seemed. He still remembered his first rose, givin to him by a sweet little girl with blond pigtails and big blue eyes. She'd been there to see her new baby brother and he had been upset because Fiore had been leaving and he had no family.

Mamoru smiled at the memory of that brave and loving child who had handed him more than just a rose. She had given him hope. When the rose had begun to wilt Mamoru had been devastated. He'd been crying in grief over the blossom, until one of his tears had fallen on the rose, and had glowed a pretty golden color. The flower had gained life from it. Over time he had discovered how to control the ability.

Running a little faster, Mamoru made it back up to his apartment. It was just past five in the morning when he walked into the living room. He moved through the empty hallway and down to the last door on the right, opening it to his study. Thinking of the flower made him anxious to see it. There, in a vase on the desk, sat a single red rose. A rose that would never wither or wilt. It was now an eternal rose, made so by her kindness and his tears. He had never needed to try healing it again. It was a perfect blossom now, and always would be.

Mamoru spent the next few minutes gathering his clothing for the day, and was about to get into the shower when someone started pounding on his apartment door. Startled and a little worried, he hurried to it and swung the door wide. The fear-filled, and sweaty, face of De'Shaun greeted him. The boy was panting and shaking.

"Come on in," he said hurriedly, wondering why the boy was at his door so early, especially considering he wasn't supposed to have been released yet.

De'Shaun shook wildly as he stepped inside, carrying a bunched hospital gown in one hand and a sheet of paper with his own handwriting in the other. His clothes looked wrinkled, as though they had just come out of the bag they'd been stored in, and his eyes were a bit wild.

"It happened again," De'Shaun said without preamble. "I was in bed, and I heard something. A Youma thing was going to burn me alive. Then there was this girl with blue hair. She did something with the water from the sink and she told me to run." His words were rushed and shaky with emotion.

"Wow," Mamoru said, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Well, like I said you can stay here. No one would think to look for you here," he added.

The boy nodded his head and sat heavily on the couch. "I didn't even think man," he said softly. "I just grabbed my bag and took off. I had no clue where I was going until I saw your building and remembered you saying you lived here. I've never been in Tokyo alone before."

Mamoru knew the city was a bit overwhelming. He went into the kitchen and grabbed water for both of them. "You should probably call your parents. Let them know you're safe, but wont be going back to the hospital."

"I did," De'Shaun admitted. "My mom was freaked, but I think she understood. I have a kid brother, you know. If these monsters keep coming after me, he could get hurt, and he's only nine."

Mamoru winced. That would be a motivation for him to run too. He didn't really remember his family, but he would bet he would have done anything to protect them as well, had he known them. "Well, like I said, you can have the guest room for as long as you need it. I have to take a quick shower. School and everything." He frowned as he thought of the boy alone all day, and afraid.

"Maybe you should have your mom enroll you too," he added. "Phone's over there, call her. You can go to Jubaan middle."

De'Shaun nodded, but stayed quiet, looking at his hands, which were clenched between his knees. As Mamoru left the room he caught sight of the kid standing up and walking towards the small table. He sighed in relief.

Mamoru hurried through his shower and got dressed quickly so that the other boy could take a turn. He rushed through making two lunches as he tracked the route to the middle school in his mind. Then he urged De'Shaun up and out of the apartment towards the Crown. Maybe Motoki would know how to get through to him. Then he could drop him off at school and get some of his own work done and the boy would know where to meet afterwards.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

When Usagi made it down the stairs it was hardly past five in the morning. She'd tried to sink back into her blankets and reclaim sleep, but her mind had been too busy with what her new normal was going to be, now that her parents had decided she was a helpless toddler, her schoolmates all had some idea of what was going on, and everyone else seemed to look at her like she was a broken toy. It seemed like her life was no longer her own, and she hated it.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she sat at the kitchen table and waited for the kettle to heat up. She wanted a good cup of hot chocolate before anything else. She was already dressed and ready for school, though she wasn't certain she actually wanted to go.

Her father was up, reading the paper, while her mother puttered around the kitchen, doing nothing in particular, but giving Usagi long looks where she would tear up and then turn away and cover her mouth with one hand. The scene felt like something one might see in an afterschool special and she couldn't stand it. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she didn't just storm out of the house.

After several failed attempts to start a conversation with her parents, Usagi gave up, wondering what she could possibly do to get their attention. She looked at them, but neither one would meet her eyes. No, they just looked at her like she was dying, and the moment she tried to talk they pretended she didn't exist. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Once the kettle screamed that the water had boiled, Usagi rose and poured the boiling liquid into a cup, mixed in the cocoa powder and milk, and hurried back to her chair. Instead of making small talk with her parents, she reached into her school bag and took out a notebook and a pen. If they wouldn't listen, then she would make them understand in a different way.

Opening to a blank page, Usagi began to write. The pen flew over the page and a mixture of sadness, hurt, and anger flowed onto the white sheets. It took several attempts, but she finally had what she wanted down on the paper. When she was done, she carefully tore it from her notebook and folded it into a small square, printing her parents names on the blank section.

Struggling with herself, she wondered if it was really a good idea to leave the note. On the one hand, she wanted her parents to understand what she was thinking and feeling. On the other hand, it might make them very angry with her. Still though, she wanted them to lay off her. She was a good Japanese girl, but sometimes enough was enough. She bit her lip as she carefully put the rest of her things away into her bag. Her lunch was next to it now, on the floor, and no one would notice if she picked it up.

Looking at her parents, who were studiously avoiding her existence, one last time, Usagi made her decision, thinking about the contents of her letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I love you both very much, but I am very angry and hurt because of your actions. I wish I could make you understand what is happening in my head. Maybe then you would know that what you're doing is making things worse. I know you don't mean to, but you are. And because you aren't listening to me when I try to tell you something, I'm so mad I'm not sure I can even talk to you right now. I tried four times to start a conversation before I resorted to this, but you are pretending like I'm not even here. _

_It's sad because I always thought I could talk to you about anything. But I know I can't now. I tried talking to you before too, but you aren't listening, or at least it feels that way to me. I wish you would listen. I wish you would respect me. I wish you understood what you're both doing to me. _

_I know you're trying to be good parents, and that you are acting out of love and fear, so I am going to try really, really hard to fogive you, but it might take me a while. I tried to talk to you in person, but both of you are acting like you can't hear me, so I hope this will help me explain. I know letters aren't as good as the real thing though._

_There are things parents should handle for their kids. Making sure they go to the doctor and dentist, doing chores and homework, eating the right foods and getting exercise. Taking kids to sports, and making sure they get help with homework. And you always do those things. And I am so happy when you do those things, because it tells me that you love me. _

_But lately you're stepping way past those things and making some pretty big decisions that don't affect you. They only affect me. And you aren't listening to what I have to say. And that makes me really mad. So I'm going to say what I think, and then I'm going to leave this letter on the table and walk out the door and go to school all by myself, because I am not two years old and I've been doing it since I was ten without a single problem. _

_First, you should have told me what had happened right away. Failing that, as soon as I actually asked what was going on I should have been told. Not lied to. I had to find out all by myself, when it would have been much better coming from you, with someone to hold my hand and be there for me when I found out. It made everything so much worse because I thought I was dying and then I had to find out all alone and talk to the police all alone. _

_You've apologized. I get that. I already forgave you. But I think maybe you didn't learn from it. _

_Next thing I know, I'm being put under house arrest and being punished for something I didn't do. You won't let me leave the house or go anywhere by myself. That isn't making things better. It's saying you don't trust me. Well, I didn't sneak out to go to the party. I had permission, which means I didn't do anything wrong. But you're acting like I did. You're making me feel helpless and stupid and guilty. I can't take it anymore. I'm a good girl. I might get bad grades, but I do obey you both. _

_Then, even though I begged you not to, you went and told not just my principal, but all the staff at my school what happened to me. I told you what would happen, but you didn't listen to me. You acted like I was too stupid to know what was going on and made me feel powerless and alone. So not only are my teachers all staring at me like they're afraid I will fall apart, there are about a million rumors going around the school. People are saying I am pregnant, or dying of cancer, and yeah, they're also talking about me being raped. I told you that would happen, but I don't think you even cared how all of it would make me feel so long as you felt better. Maybe I'm wrong, but that's how it felt. I should be able to keep my personal life private. _

_And now the silent treatment continues, or you stare at me like you think I'm about to run off and dance naked in the middle of town or throw myself off a bridge. Well, I am neither stupid, nor suicidal. I don't want to die, and I don't want to get hurt. I am perfectly aware that I might have been assaulted, and sure, I'm slightly more afraid than I used to be, but this whole thing has got to stop. Maybe instead of making me feel helpless, you could ask if I want to take self-defense classes (which I do) or if I actually want someone to walk with me (which I don't usually. I sort of like my crazy morning runs)._

_I am asking you to let me handle things my way when it comes to what happened. Let me make my own decisions. I am old enough now to know right from wrong and smart from dumb. I might not be the most responsible kid on the planet or have the best grades, but I'm not stupid. When it comes to normal parent stuff, I am more than willing to listen, but I won't be punished for something I didn't do any more. Please respect that. _

_So, I am going to leave now. And give you time to think about what I've said. But I won't lie to you. If you don't listen to me, and if you don't seriously think about what I'm saying, I don't think things will ever be the same between us again. How can they if you don't see me as a person?_

_I love you. I love you so much it makes me crazy that you won't even talk to me right now. I even thought about running away, but I couldn't because I love you so much. I know this letter might make you mad, and you might feel like you have to punish me for it. I know that you are my parents and I'm the child. I just wanted you to know what everything is doing to me, and to remind you that I love you no matter what you choose. _

_Usagi_

When she finally walked out of the kitchen the folded note sat in the middle of the table. Without a word she made her way to the front door and slipped quietly out of the house, making sure the door didn't slam behind her. Somehow, in the course of writing the letter and muching on a piece of toast, her anger had mostly disappeared and now she just felt sad.

She wanted to move on with her life, not be reminded about what might have happened to her every moment of every day until she was old enough to move out. And she was tired of her parents not talking to her anymore. She missed the way things had been before the party.

She sighed as she walked down the sidewalk. Usagi knew she would still be early to school, but not as early as she had planned. She could only hope her parents would listen to her. Feeling a bit nervous in spite of her brave words about walking alone, she looked around herself cautiously throughout the short trip. She almost wished she had woken up late. If she had it would be a mad dash to the school yard and she might trip and fall a few times, but she wouldn't stop to think about who the other people on the street were.

She let out another loud, put upon sigh. Temper had overtaken her a few times during her letter, and she hoped her parents didn't ground her because of it. No matter how many times she'd written the thing, it was hard to keep calm. Knowing her parents didn't trust her was a blow to her self-esteem. Still, she felt better having gotten it all out there, and off her chest.

"Maybe it would help if you gave them a reason to trust you Usagi," she muttered. Then she sighed again. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." Shaking her head she hurried toward the school.

It was Umino she saw first when she entered the gates. The boy was jumping up and down excitedly, talking to a boy she didn't recognize. As soon as he saw her, Umino lifted a hand and waved it wildly. "Usagi-chan, come here. There's a new student!" he called.

She approached slowly, intriged but cautious. The boy had tightly curled black hair and skin the color of dark chocolate. As soon as she saw him she sensed a kindred spirit. The boy was afraid. She could see the signs. The way his eyes darted in every direction, and how he was never completely still. That put her at ease.

"Hi," she said, making sure not to startle him. "My name is Tsukino Usagi." She gave a small bow then held out her hand. He took it and shook gently, meeting her eyes only for a moment before searching his surroundings again. His eyes were grey, and haunted. Usagi shivered.

"De'Shaun Allen," the boy mumbled. "I'm new here."

Usagi saw Naru entering the gate and, thinking quickly, told Umino to go and talk to her. She raised her eyebrows when he hesitated. Long years of friendship encouraged him to quickly obey. She wasn't opposed to hitting him with a newspaper any more than Naru was. She giggled when he fled and turned back to the boy.

"It's safe here," she said, keeping her voice soft.

De'Shaun started and met her eyes again. He stared for a long minute, then mumbled, "I don't think anywhere is safe. They're everywhere."

"What are?" Usagi asked. With a flash of insight she wondered aloud, "those Youma things?"

He nodded. "Been attacked a few times," he said.

"I recently survived an attack too," Usagi admitted. "I don't remember it though. Maybe that's a good thing. I guess I almost died from it though. A few of my friends were in the attack too. Some party we all went to."

De'Shaun figited. "I know someone who got attacked at a party. Lost his memory of it though," he added, "like you."

"Chiba Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

He only nodded.

"Who do you have for home room?" Usagi asked, steering him toward the building.

"Um. Haruna."

"Oh good!" Usagi said happily. "That means you'll be with me. Haruna-sensei is alright. She yells sometimes when you're late, or don't do your homework, or fall asleep in class, but she really cares about her students."

De'Shaun let out a little smile at her words and followed her into the building. She showed him to his locker, which wasn't far from hers, and watched as he put on his school slippers. It looked as though he had been in Japan long enough to understand their rules about shoes at least.

"Come on," Usagi said, "I'll introduce you to our teacher."

As they entered the classroom, silence desended on the students who were clumped in small groups around the desks. Usagi sighed, wishing they would just act normal. She put on a bright smile and led De'Shaun toward the sensei. In a loud voice, with as much pep as she could muster, she sang out, "Haruna-sensei, I have your newest victim!" She giggled and pushed De'Shaun forward. The teacher met her eyes and smiled, nodding slightly. She understood.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

The day was long. Mamoru couldn't help worrying over De'Shaun. He and Motoki had walked the boy to school, and Motoki had reminded him how to get back to the arcade, but Mamoru wondered if another Youma would attack. Was he doing the right thing? Could he be putting the other students in danger?

Haruki was in a state when he arrived, ten minutes late, to their first class. He threw himself into the seat beside Mamoru and let out an angry huff, muttering under his breath the whole time.

"What happened?" Motoki asked curiously.

"Usagi took off this morning," Haruki muttered. "Left a note on the kitchen table telling my aunt and uncle she was a big girl and could handle things on her own, and left. She was pretty good about what she said, even if you could tell she was mad and hurt. But my uncle totally flipped. I had to talk him out of going to her school, picking her up, and locking her up in a tower with a couple dragons for company." Haruki shook his head. "I think I talked them both down, but they're acting like a couple of morons. Pretty sure she's going to be grounded when she gets home."

Mamoru frowned. He wasn't really sure how to handle parents, but he assumed writing them a letter wasn't the best way to go about getting their attention. She probably should have talked to them. Maybe she had and it didn't work. Shouldn't she have tried just throwing a fit then? It always worked for the other kids in the orphanage. Still, Usagi didn't really seem like the type. She was probably the loud sort, but not the selfish kind.

"What did the letter say?" he asked.

"Basically that they are making things worse for her and they need to trust her and let her make her own decisions." Haruki was bouncing one leg up and down rapidly, showing his agitation. "I swear, my uncle seemed to think it was some sort of desperate plea for him to run off and save her. It's like they've been exhanged with a couple of pod people."

"Not good," Motoki muttered. "Maybe they need someone to talk to. Like a counselor or something."

Haruki rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they do, but you've met my uncle. Do you really think he's going to agree to something like that?"

"No," Motoki admitted.

The three teens settled down after that, unwilling to bring their sensei's wrath down on their heads. Mamoru spent most of the day thinking about Usagi, wondering what her parents were thinking, and why they were acting so horribly. During the lunch break he heard all about what her father had done the day before, and had to admit that he would probably have been much more aggressive in his response. If it was him, no letter would be enough. He probably would have thrown a classic fit and broken things until he got his way. Then again, he wasn't a girl. Maybe they were just nicer.

Not that he'd ever acted like that himself. But he was sure, if he had parents, he could have done something like that eventually. He sighed and turned his attention back to the others, though his mind continued trying to wander.

He thought often on De'Shaun too, and told Haruki about him while they ate. The red-head laughed and commented that he would have at least one friend by the end of the day. "Usagi will grab him up like a mother hen. He'll be following her around by the time we get to the Crown I bet."

Motoki laughed and agreed, and Mamoru could only wonder at the girl. He had only seen one side of her during their hospital stay. She had seemed rather quiet to him, but based on the stories he had heard she was anything but. Her cousin laughingly told about their prank wars, while Motoki regaled him with a story about her loud wails making everyone in the Crown wish they'd gone deaf when the Sailor V game had cut out while she was on the last level.

So who was Tsukino Usagi really?

when the day ended and the three teenagers walked into the arcade, Mamoru instantly heard laughter. A group of middle school students was sitting around one of the Sailor V games, cheering on another student. It took Mamoru a moment to realize the boy sittting on the stool in front of the game was De'Shaun. Usagi was standing next to him, bouncing slightly in place as she urged him through the level.

"Go left. Left. Okay now use the special move. Toki showed me a secret passage. Up there." Her commentary went on and on and he could see she looked so much different than she had the last time he'd seen her. She looked more carefree and happy. It was a good look on her. Sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks, and a happy little bounce. He rather enjoyed the wild look, though he would never admit it.

Haruki laughed. "Is that De'Shaun?" he asked, pointing to the grinning teenager.

"It is."

"I knew it," Haruki crowed. "Usagi strikes again. Never met someone she didn't like, or someone that could resist her for that matter."

Mamoru only shook his head and made his way to the counter. Unazuki, Motoki's little sister, was wearing an apron and a frown. She poured him a cup of coffee as soon as she saw him, and by the time he had reached his normal stool, it was sitting in his place. Haruki followed him and took the seat to his left while Motoki walked behind the counter and grabbed his own apron.

"What's wrong Una?" Motoki asked, giving her a little hip-bump.

"I don't know," Unazuki muttered, leaning closer to her brother. "Something seems off about those two boys in the last booth. You see them? What are they doing?"

Mamoru turned to look. There were two older teens sitting together, their heads bowed over something they were both looking at, but by their body language and the way they were constantly looking around them, Mamoru had to guess whatever they had wasn't good. "Drugs maybe?" he suggested.

"Not sure, but that sort of thing won't fly here," Motoki said. "Let me go check the camera real quick. You two keep an eye on them. Una, stay away from their table for now." He disappeared into the back room, leaving the others to wonder what was happening.

When the blonde came back less than five minutes later he was scowling. "You were right," he said. "And I think they're planning to sell them to the younger kids." He shook his head angrily. "I called the cops. They said get the others over here near the counter somehow. There are two officers waiting outside, just in case they make a break for it."

"Free brownies," Unazuki suggested.

Motoki nodded and yelled over the crowd that everyone could have free brownies, but they had to come to the counter to get them. As soon as the kids started moving, the two older boys in the booth looked around. Mamoru kept an eye on them and watched as they headed for the secondary entrance. The moment they stepped outside two officers appeared, both middle aged men, and hauled them away.

With a sigh of relief, Mamoru checked on De'Shaun, Usagi, and Unazuki, making sure all of them were safely at the front. When he met Usagi's eyes he noticed a tiny blush forming on her cheeks. She was rather adorable. Her cerulean eyes held a sparkle that hadn't been there in the hospital, and she was smiling.

"You look better Odango," he said softly when he drew closer.

"What did you call me?" she asked, looking surprised.

Mamoru chuckled. "Odango." He patted one of her buns. "I don't know. They sort of remind me of dumplings and noodles and it just came out."

Usagi frowned for a second and then seemed to realize he wasn't teasing to be mean. She smiled up at him. "I am better," she said after a long moment. "Though I can't be sure it will last. My parents are probably going to ground me for life when I get home."

"Haruki mentioned the letter," Mamoru admitted. "Said something about a tower and dragons."

Usagi giggled. "I can just imagine playing Rapunel," she said, grinning.

Something sparked in Mamoru's mind, but someone bumped into him and he had to catch himself on a stool before falling into the girl. The crowd around the counter grew and Motoki hollered for Usagi to come and help him.

As Mamoru watched she hurried behind the counter, grabbed an apron, and got to work. She was quick and efficient, and always seemed to have a smile, especially for the younger children. With a frown, he tried to focus his attention on his dream girl, and his princess, but Usagi's big sparkling eyes and ready smile kept him riveted.

De'Shaun made his way over and sat down next to him at the side of the counter. "How was school?" he asked, hoping it hadn't been a hard day.

"Good," he said simply. "Met Usagi and her friends before class and after that it was easy. She doesn't exactly take no for an answer. She decided we were going to be friends and that was that." He chuckled.

"No signs of any Youma?" Mamoru asked, more quietly now.

"Not one. But I'm going to be aware of my surroundings. Apparently there have been a couple attacks since Sailor V disappeared, but they've all been stopped somehow. Maybe by the girl with blue hair. I don't know. But I feel safer here in Tokyo, knowing someone is out there stopping them.

Mamoru could only agree.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

"Young lady," Kenji started as they all sat around the dinner table. "You have some explaining to do. That stunt you pulled this morning was disrespectful and wrong."

Hurt and anger swelled up in Usagi. She'd barely gotten through the day. Mostly by surrounding herself with Naru, Umino, and De'Shaun. It had been hard dealing with some of the teachers, and a few of the students had been whispering about her at lunch right where they could hear, but she'd ignored it and tried to move on.

When she'd gotten back from the arcade she had been given the silent treatment by her mother, and now her father wanted to have a discussion about her 'behavior' right in front of her brother and cousin. It didn't feel exactly fair to her. She knew the letter would get a bad reaction, but she had tried talking to them, and it didn't work.

What else was there to do? She didn't want to throw things or starve herself or any of the other things other girls pulled to get their own way. And it wasn't as though her parents didn't love her. They were just going about things the wrong way.

She let out a sigh and met her father's eyes. He looked away, down at the table, as though he couldn't bear to look at her. Shaking her head, Usagi stood up and left the table. There was no point in even trying anymore.

Moments later she threw herself across her bed and let the tears come. She would be trapped in this house with parents who couldn't stand to look at her for the rest of her life. There was no hope of having friends outside of school, no hope of ever having a boyfriend, or getting a job, or any of the things other girls her age were doing.

Her whole body shook with sobs, hurting her chest, and she curled into a ball, grabbing her bunny blanket and pulling it up over her head. She didn't even want to try anymore. What was the point? She shouldn't even bother leaving the house. Her parents didn't trust her and everyone else would soon know that she might have been assaulted and couldn't even remember it.

* * *

Shingo

* * *

Shingo watched, hurt and angry, as his sister left the table. She didn't stomp or throw a fit. She didn't try to argue with their parents. She didn't wail like she used to. She wasn't broken, but if their parents kept up their attitude, she would be. It was time someone explained things to them. He met Haruki's eyes. His cousin nodded.

"Dad, mom," Shingo said, keeping his voice low, "Usagi is okay right now, but she won't be if you don't stop."

"Stop what?" his father asked angrily. "We're trying to keep her safe."

"Is that what it is/" Haruki asked. "Because it seems to us that you're trying to force her into her room and keep her there for the rest of her life. She's trying to move on and you wont let her. If you don't stop this she's going to end up with major problems."

"What are you talking about?" Ikuko asked.

Shingo looked at his mother, whose voice was far too quiet, and pitied her. She wasn't trying to hurt Usagi. Neither of them were. They just didn't know how to handle what had happened. He sighed.

"Usagi wants to go on with her life. She isn't sure what happened, and she's not really ready to think about it. But instead of letting her move on you have both been refusing to meet her eyes, refusing to talk to her at all, ignoring what she asks of you, and acting like she did something wrong. You're punishing her. Treating her like a praiah. Acting like she's less now than she was before. If someone did that to you, how would it make you feel?"

Haruki took up the speech before they could respond. "And it's not just that. You've made sure that everyone else she knows will do the exact same thing. She tried several times to talk to you about it, but you won't even look at her, let alone listen to her. Today, at the arcade, I saw her smiling. She was happy. Her eyes were sparkling and she giggled. And she made a new friend today. She looked just like her old self." He paused dramatically. "Then she came home. And when she tried to speak to you two, you continued to ignore her. You acted like she was worthless, like you've been doing since she came home from the hospital. The light in her eyes faded, she stopped smiling, and has hardly spoken a word since she arrived, let alone laughed." He shook his head.

"We want you to stop what you're doing. If you have to, just pretend like it never happened at all. Let us handle Usagi when it comes to this one thing. Let us help her. You two aren't listening and you're making things worse. She knows you love her and want what's best for her, but you aren't thinking clearly. You're mad and want someone to blame, and I guess you've chosen Usagi."

"We don't blame her!" Ikuko gasped. "It isn't her fault something happened."

Shingo snorted. "Maybe you ought to tell her that and stop punishing her for something you don't blame her for. She's been walking to school alone since she was ten. Same age I started. You still let me walk alone. Why not her?"

"And telling everyone at her school was a bad move," Haruki added. "People are talking about her behind her back. The teachers are treating her like she's broken. She finally started to get a little happy and the first thing you do is yell at her. You made a mistake, made things worse. Why can't you see that. You are acting like it's her fault!" He was panting at the end of it and Shingo reached out to pat him on the arm.

"We don't blame her," Kenji said softly. "I blame myself."

"Why?" Haruki asked.

"Because I let her go to the party."

"So maybe no more parties unless I go with her," Haruki suggested, "but don't take away her life. That's what you're doing now. And if it keeps up, you might as well just wave goodbye now, because if she doesn't give up completely, it will mean she's run away."

With that Shingo and Haruki both stood up and left the table. Neither had bothered eating. They were more concerned with Usagi. Shingo could only hope that his parents had listened.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright folks... this chapter was a bit angsty, but after this there should be a bit of lighthearted fun and some more interesting connections between our star-crossed lovers. Yay! I'm very excited to start showing you what I have prepared, and I really want to see your reactions. Make way for some craziness and a few surprise guests! Woot!

PS. I know there is a section that has a few errors, but it will have to do as my screen cut out before I could fix them. Ugh! Lol. I don't think you all will mind too much.


	9. Chapter 8: Alive

**Author's Note: **First, let me just apologize for the long wait on updates for my stories. It has been a crazy time. The move back up north was a good thing, it really, really was. We are doing well. My husband now has a good job, with a great wage, and we are going to be getting our own place very soon. We are already working on buying it. So that is all good, and hopefully we will be in by spring, if not before the first snow-fall. However, leaving my dog behind was the hardest thing I've had to do in a while. Chyko is more than a pet. He helped me in more ways than I can name, and I miss him terribly. There are other issues, but the worst part was that because I was sad and sick, I really had no inspiration to write, which is unusual for me. I didn't even write any poetry... which is my normal coping mechanism for sadness.

I have noticed a bunch of mistakes that happened because I was typing chapters up on my phone, and a couple inconsistencies. In fact, in one chapter I said De'Shaun had two little sisters, in the next I only mentioned a brother. I'm going to go ahead and give him all three, and I will go in and change that later. If you have noticed any other errors, please don't hesitate to send me a message or give a review.

Finally, you will notice I updated my profile. It now has a list of my stories in order by series, as well as an updated character listing. That will change as I write more stories. Also, I have two secret projects that will be coming out soon, I hope. Oh, and I am working on my own story again. I've even posted them on , so other people can review them for me. It makes me feel better that I can still write like a crazy woman, even when I am not feeling all that well. He he he.

Anyways, here is an update for you, and I hope to have others in the next few days.

Tori (Sailor Silver Ladybug)

Most of this chapter was written to Unsecret - Hang on a Little Longer; Heroes Never Die, and Can You Hear Me as well as a variety of other songs in the same vein.

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two To Tango  
Chapter Eight  
Alive**

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

Even as Mamoru lay down in his bed, he felt like sobbing. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so depressed, but wished it would go away. Tears streaked down his cheeks and he swiped them away irritably. His head was throbbing and he felt like throwing everything in his room out the window. With a sigh he tried to focus on being calm. He took a deep breath and sat up, settling into a comfortable pose to calm his nerves. Whatever was happening to him, it needed to stop, or get under control so he could have a normal life.

When he had reached a level of calm, Mamoru lay back, adjusting his pillows, and closed his eyes. Almost instantly the dream overtook him.

_Mamoru looked around him. He was in the park, though he had no idea how he had come to be there. Everything had the faded quality of a dream, but it felt real. He could feel the grass under his bare feet, the rough bark of a tree trunk felt rough on his fingertips when he trailed them across it. The night air felt pregnant with anticipation. There was a slight mist, and in confusion and anticipation, Mamoru stared into it, unsure what he was waiting for. _

_The sight of his dream girl walking out of the mists startled him. He smiled in anticipation as he moved towards her. She was even more incredibly beautiful in the moonlight. Her skin looked luminescent, her hair silvered in the glow, and her big blue eyes shone through the mask. _

_"Wow," he breathed at the sight of her, a sharp intake of breath bringing him the smell of strawberries and coconut. _

_"We're in the park," she said in wonder. "This is definitely new."_

_"It is," Mamoru agreed. "I don't know how I got here." _

_"I don't either. I was having a really bad night. I went to bed early, and then I was here." The blonde was frowning as she looked around. "I've been here before," she said, pointing to one of the benches that overlooked the pond. "I sit there sometimes." _

_"I do too," Mamoru murmured. _

_"So why are we here instead of the alcove?" the girl asked. _

_"No idea." Mamoru tugged on her arm and they started walking toward the water. "Maybe to learn more about each other," he suggested. _

_"I don't know. It seems like every time we try to say our names or give any identifying information we can't even hear each other." _

_"True." They settled onto the bench, looking out over the water. Suddenly the sky above the pond swirled with a hazy white light and a familiar scene appeared._

He handed her one of the cups and sat next to her. "Sorry if I scared you," he said.

The girl shook her head. "I don't know if scared is the right word. I trust you, even feel like I already know you. But it's so fast. I feel like I'm falling and falling and I don't know if I will ever hit the ground."

"I'll catch you," he promised.

She smiled at him and gulped her drink nervously. He could see her hands were shaking. Once she was finished, and he'd emptied his own cup, he reached over and hauled her into his lap so that she was sitting across his legs. She was so tiny he could pick her up easily. Her blonde hair was frizzing in the braid and some shorter strands had come loose to frame her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and he could tell she was feeling some of the same heavy emotions that were sweeping through him like a maelstrom.

"I want to kiss you," he murmured, moving closer to her. He could feel her warm breath on his face and smell lemon and a touch of alcohol. "I want to hold you." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer.

"Okay," she whispered.

Their mouths met. He brushed his lips over hers and it felt like coming home. He lay several tiny kisses over the corners of her mouth, then pressed his lips to hers. She moaned in his arms, making him wild with need for her. Swiping his tongue over her lips made her gasp and he took advantage, spearing his tongue into her and learning every inch of her mouth.

When the lack of oxygen finally made him pull away he rested his forehead against hers and simply stared._  
_

_"Wow," the mystery girl said, standing next to him. _

_Her fingers moved within his grasp, and Mamoru pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her gently so that she was resting against his chest. One hand slid up her back, to her neck, and he watched as she tilted her head back and stared up at him, her eyes wide as she looked into his. Mamoru bent his own head and pressed his lips against hers, smiling as he clutched her closer and deepened the kiss. She was sheer perfection. Somehow, he thought, his princess had found him again. In the moonlight he could see it. The similarities were just too much to ignore. The silver glint of her hair in the glimmering light, the soft way it made her cheeks glow, and her mystical eyes, that stared up at him so adoringly. _

_She was his princess. She had to be. _

_"We made a promise," he whispered, unsure why he was feeling so insistent about how things had to happen. "We made a promise never to be with anyone else. Will you keep that promise?" _

_The girl nodded, smiling up at him. "I will. I..." her voice became muffled. He tried to understand what she was saying, but the words faded away before he could figure it out. He smiled though, whatever was happening, there had to be a reason for it. Something was drawing them together. He would find her. There was no way he would give up before he had. _

_More determined than ever to find her, Mamoru looked her over carefully. Her hair was a silvery blonde in the light of the moon, but he thought it was much more yellow in the day. And her eyes might not be as deep as they looked now. He looked over her face, trying to memorize every detail of what he could see. 'She's short,' he thought to himself, trying to judge where her head came, resting easily on his shoulder. The top of her head barely reached his neck. And she was thin, and very pale for a Japanese girl. He smiled. It shouldn't be so hard to find someone with all those characteristics. _

_A sudden blaring made him start..._

... and Mamoru woke up and smacked his alarm clock, frustration overtaking him. He wanted to stay with his dream girl. The princess hadn't come to see him, which was frustrating, but he was happy he had been with the mysterious blonde in the mask. Pieces of the missing night were finally being returned to him, and he knew that somewhere out there, his dream girl was probably waking up as well.

Mamoru levered himself up and put his damp, dirty feet on the floor, groggily rubbing at his eyes. He stared at the blank, white wall of his bedroom, his mind turned inward, remembering his dream. With a half-smile, he made his way to the bathroom and turned the water on, ready to shower and get rid of the grit and grass that marred his otherwise clean appearance. He sighed and turned the tap until the water was nearly scalding before stripping down and stepping under the flow. A sigh of relief escaped as the water beat down over his head. He usually had coffee before he showered, but this morning he was planning on switching things up.

Twenty minutes later Mamoru was putting the last touches on breakfast for himself and De'Shaun, who was staring blearily out one of the windows over the Tokyo skyline. He was feeling more cheerful. Thankful that the strange fog of depression had lifted, Mamoru had gone all out on making pancakes, which had been a special treat one of the nuns had made in the orphanage on special days. He had learned to make them himself before moving out on his own, and was grateful he could when he saw the happy expression De'Shaun wore when he saw what was on his plate.

"Can I ask you something?" De'Shaun asked, his mouth full of pancake and syrup.

"Of course," Mamoru answered, though for some reason the question unnerved him.

"What do you know about the red-haired boy. The one who is Usagi-chan's cousin? Haruki-san?"

"Not much," he answered truthfully. "I have the impression that he's honest, and fun to be around, like Motoki is. He seems protective of Usagi, which I think is a good thing, and he seems sad." Mamoru paused and looked up at De'Shaun, wondering about the sudden questions. "Why do you ask? He didn't bother you or anything, did he?"

De'Shaun shook his head. "No," he mumbled, then grinned, "and I'm not interested in him, if that's what you're thinking. His destiny likes with a green-haired girl." he let out a soft chuckle. "Remember how I told you I'd been in Kofu when I was attacked the second time? That there was a red-haired teenager the Youma also seemed interested in? That was Haruki-san. A green-haired woman came out of nowhere and saved us, then sort of," De'Shaun paused, shaking his hand around as though he was searching for the right word. "Poof," he said finally. "She was just gone."

"Well it couldn't have been Sailor V. She's a blonde. And the one who saved you the other night had short blue hair right?"

De'Shaun nodded. "Yup. Also, there's a story out there that a girl with sort of reddish hair saved a bunch of people on the train. Mayu was telling me not to ask too many questions about the girl, but she saw her. She was on the train. That's why she wasn't there the day you left."

Mamoru's mouth fell open in shock as he took in all the new information. It was an incredible coincidence that all of a sudden Haruki was in Tokyo, when he too seemed to be a target of the Youma. Why were some people attacked so fiercely and not others? None of it made any sense. And learning that Mayu, his favorite nurse, had been attacked made him feel awful. He had hardly thought of her once since leaving the hospital. He would have to let Usagi know in a way that wouldn' upset her. First however, he needed more details.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Throwing herself facedown on her bed, Usagi wept. Her parents couldn't even bear to look at her, let alone talk to her. Somehow she had become less in their eyes through what had happened. It wasn't right, or fair, but she understood now that there was nothing she could do to change anything. Tears coursed down her cheeks and seeped into the bedspread. The familiar soft feel of her blanket only made her cry harder, no longer a comfort, but a reminder that she couldn't lean on her mother and father any longer.

The weight of depression that settled over her was nearly unbearable. Frustrated with herself for feeling so badly, Usagi sat up, swiped away her tears, and wrapped her arms around her legs, settling her cheek on one knee, looking towards the still-closed door. No one had followed her upstairs. With a heavy sigh, Usagi stood and changed into her pajamas.

In the darkness she lay on her bed, staring out the window towards the beautiful silver light of the moon. Her breathing deepening as the peace of the celestial body wrapped around her like a warm hug. Her eyes drifted closed and Usagi let out a much softer, sleepy sigh as sleep took her.

_Usagi blinked her eyes open and peered into night. The stars were shining overhead, seeming to wink down from the heavens, promising hope. But she still felt hopeless. 'How did I get here?' she wondered, scratching at her face. It was then she realized there was a mask in place. 'Hmm,' she murmured, looking around with more curiosity. 'Maybe my dream guy is here too.'_

_She realized she was in the park near her house. The very one where she had spent an hour with Shingo only a few days before. Where she spent hours laying out in the sun, doing homework or talking about boys with Naru. A smile crept over her face in spite of herself. _

_As depressed as she had been feeling before she lay down, Usagi couldn't help enjoying the possibility of seeing the boy she had been dreaming about. She could tell there was a visceral reaction between them. _

_Turning, Usagi saw a wall of mist and wondered if her dream boy was on the other side. Admitting that the world around her had a dreamlike quality, Usagi moved forward toward the mist, hoping he would be there._

_As the mist cleared, Usagi could see the boy in the golden mask. She smiled automatically, her eyes meeting his, and watched as he seemed to whisper in awe at the sight of her. Stifling a giggle, she moved forward, taking in the silver glint on his ebony hair and the glimmer of light in his dark eyes. _

_"Wow," she heard him whisper as she grew closer. A blush spread over her cheeks and Usagi was suddenly thankfully for the concealing darkness that surrounded them. He was incredibly handsome in his prince like attire, and she wondered again who he was. He seemed familiar somehow, though she couldn't place where she knew him from. _

_As she grew close to him she seemed to smell wild things. The ocean, the deep forest, and the freshest grass of spring for just an instant before the scent of coffee and chocolate wafted over her from the breeze that passed over them. Shaking her head in wonder, Usagi met his gaze, _

_How had they come here? Did he know this place? "We're in the park," she said, feeling stupid the moment the words were out of her mouth. "This is definitely new," she added, trying to clarify her words. The last thing she wanted was to sound like an idiot in front of him. _

_"It is," the boy agreed. "I don't know how I got here."_

_Usagi bit her lip and glanced around her. "I don't either," she admitted. "I was having a bad night. I went to bed early, and then I was here." That was the understatement of the century, Usagi thought quietly, frowning at the memory of her parents, unable to meet her eyes. "I've been here before," she explained. and pointed at the very bench where she and Shingo had sat looking at the pond a few short days before. "I sit there sometimes." _

_"I do too," the boy told her. She wasn't shocked. Somehow she'd been aware that he knew this place too. It really was a beautiful spot. She adored it and could understand if he did as well. _

_It did leave one huge question however. Why were they in the park? "So, why are we here instead of the alcove?" she asked, hoping he had an answer. She felt a bit lost. So much was happening, both in her waking life, and in these dreams. Was any of it real? Could it be her mind trying to protect her from the truth? _

_"No idea," the boy said, pulling her from her thoughts. He took her arm, his hand sliding down the skin until he met her hand and took it in his own. He tugged her gently toward the water, his steps slow and even, though his stride was longer than hers. "Maybe to learn more about each other," he suggested, smiling down at her. _

_Usagi smiled up at him bashfully, noting how much taller he was than her. She didn't quite reach the tops of his shoulders. "I don't know," Usagi hedged. "It seems like every time we try to say our names or give any identifying information we can't even hear each other." It was quite frustrating to Usagi, who tended to be open and up front about everything. _

_"That's true," the gorgeous young man said, pulling her to sit with him on the bench. Her hand was still clasped in his own. Usagi felt nervous about what would happen next. She peered over at him, trying to be inconspicuous, but his eyes were drawn out over the water. Frowning, she turned her head to look as well, and was surprised by a hazy white light filtering over the water. A familiar scene appeared in the sky above the pond, and Usagi was immediately drawn in.  
_

_Usagi watched the memory-like scene that played out in the sky. She was overwhelmed with emotions, and realized she was feeling what she must have that night. Her skin prickled and she was very conscious of the much bigger hand holding hers, the warm heat of his shoulder pressed into her own, and the little sound of shock he made as the memory played out. She wished she had a name to call him. _

The black-haired boy returned to the alcove with two cups full of the citrus drink that had a strange heat to it. He handed one to her and sat down, his eyes lingering on hers for a long moment. She sipped, avoiding his eyes. There was something about him that drew her, but she was worried they were moving too fast. What if he decided later that it was all a mistake? Was he her forever love?

"Sorry if I scared you," the boy murmured, his voice barely audible over the sound of the pulsing music and the laughter and shouts of other teenagers and young adults at the party.

Trying to be brave, Usagi lifted her gaze to his and shook her head. "I don't know if scared is the right word," she admitted. "I trust you, even feel like I already know you. But it's so fast. I feel like I'm falling, and I don't know if I will ever hit the ground." Her cheeks heated once more, and she found she could no longer meet his eyes.

His voice was passionate when he responded. "I'll catch you." It was obviously a promise, and one he thought he could keep.

Usagi smiled and gulped her drink, willing her nerves away. Her hands were shaking, making several drops fall out and onto her fingers. Once she had drained the cup, she gasped in surprise when he pulled her back into his arms. The cup fell from her nerveless hand and she stared at him. She was shocked at his ability to simply lift her into his lap as he had, and something in her screamed to make the most of every moment with him, that if she didn't take the chance that was given, they might never have another chance.

When the boy in the mask murmured, "I want to kiss you," his face coming close to her, she nodded slightly. His arms closed tighter around her, as though he couldn't bear even an inch of distance.

"Okay," she whispered.

When their lips met, she felt drawn into him, as though they were two pieces of the same whole. He made her want to throw caution to the wind and run away with him. More gently than she ever could have imagined, he pressed light kisses to the corners of her mouth, then met her lips with his own. It felt like she was drowning. The power of his kiss made her feel weak in the knees, and when his tongue ran across her lower lip she gasped, more surprised than she cared to admit when he plunged it into her mouth. It was a strange, but powerful sensation. It was incredibly intimate, and she wasn't sure what to do, but she wanted it more than she ever could have expressed.

When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers and Usagi could feel his chest heaving against hers as he stared longingly at her lips, obviously wanting to kiss her again.

_"Wow," Usagi breathed, shocked at the memory, and the sensations that were currently overwhelming her. She could still feel the powerful press of his mouth, his hands in her hair, the clutching of his fist at her hip. Her body responded as though they had just finished the powerful kiss and she had an urge to crawl into his lap and continue where the memory left off. _

_Flexing her fingers, Usagi stared at her mysterious lover. She didn't know his name, where he lived, or anything about him really. But she was drawn to him, feeling as though if she couldn't be with him she would wither and die. Her eyes widened when the boy pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against his chest. One of his hands slid up her back and rested at the base of her neck, tickling the short hairs. _

_Tilting her head back, Usagi stared up at the masked young man in wonder. He bent his head and kissed her, closing his eyes as he did. She could feel his lips curve into a smile as he deepened the kiss. She wanted to crawl right inside him and stay forever. He was perfect. _

_Something inside her welled up, the name Endymion coming to the surface of her mind, a memory of clinging to him as he breathed his last. Her prince. Had he been returned to her? Everything from those dreams was so hazy, but he felt familiar to her, as though they had kissed like this a million times. _  
_He was her prince. He had to be. _

_"We made a promise," he whispered, sounding insistent. "We made a promise never to be with anyone else. Will you keep that promise?" _

_Usagi nodded, smiling up at him. "I will. I knew it was bad. I knew I wasn't forced." In spite of her words, she felt a well of relief inside. She'd been filled with doubt. Now she was sure. She had found her forever man. Now she just had to keep him. _

_When she met his eyes again he wore a look of confusion and Usagi realized that the boy hadn't understood her. She was grateful. She didn't want him thinking that she had believed him a rapist. That thought was horrifying. She couldn't imagine him ever harming anyone. He reminded her of someone, though she couldn't' figure out who. She had a strange sense of Deja vu every time she looked at him, and every time he spoke she felt as though he had said something similar before. _

_When he smiled down at her, Usagi felt like she was flying. Whatever was happening to them, there had to be a reason. They were being drawn together like magnets. That was enough for her. He had to be her soulmate. She would find him, and then she would be happy. She would never give up. _

_Determined to find him in the waking world, Usagi looked over him carefully. If she had to judge, he was more than a foot taller than she was, with inky black hair and what had to be very dark blue eyes. He was darker skinned than she was, and his hair had a habit of drooping over one of his eyes. He was slim, but she had felt the heavy muscles hidden under his princely garb. _

_Somehow he seemed like a runner. Usagi knew the type since she was an unintentional runner herself. She nearly giggled at the thought of her morning dashes to school. _

_'It won't be too difficult to find him,' she promised herself, nodding her head in relief. _

_The boy suddenly disappeared just as Usagi felt herself being shaken._

"What on earth?" Usagi asked irritably. She looked up to see her brother with a plate of toast next to the bed. Beside him, Haruki was bouncing on the balls of his feet looking excited. "Why did you wake me up?" she asked.

"We came to feed you and give good news," Shingo announced, handily avoiding her questing mouth as she attempted to bite his arm, since he was still shaking her.

"I'm awake," she grumbled. "You'd better have really good news," she insisted, "that was a very good dream. I want to get back to it."

"No time," Haruki said, stifling a laugh. "You have school, and before that you have to eat. Sit up," he ordered.

Usagi obeyed, staring up at him. "I'm up," she muttered. "The news better be good," she added with a mock glare."

"We talked to mom and dad last night," Shingo said, sitting on one side of her. Haruki took the other side. "Anyways, we told them they were messing things up. We thought they weren't going to listen, but when Haruki went down to get coffee this morning, mom told him they were leaving things in our hands and they were just going to pretend nothing happen like we said. They're going to try to stop treating you different and let you handle things your own way."

Relief raced through Usagi and she grinned at both of them around the toast in her mouth. "Good. I'm not ready to talk yet, but I think I have a handle on what I want. I'm going to go back to the place the party was held and try and jog my memory. I just," she paused and looked back and forth between her brother and her cousin. "I guess I'm not sure if it's the right choice. Am I ready for that?"

"Well, since that's settled," Haruki said, "I have news of a totally different sort." He frowned slightly. "I've met De'Shaun before."

"What? Where? When? How?" Usagi asked, leaning towards him.

Haruki frowned. "It was months ago. I was out, going to the store when I was hit by this sharp spike thing. It was deep in my shoulder. De'Shaun was right next to me. He grabbed me by the other arm and we started to run. The thing was following us, when I heard a girl shout. We both turned and saw a girl with long green hair and a black and white fuku standing between us and the monster. She tapped her staff on the ground and said something." Haruki shuddered. "The monster was destroyed. Turned to dust," he added.

"Sailor V is blonde," Shingo said, frowning. "And her fuku is definitely not black."

"I know," Haruki said, a distant smile on his face as he stared at the wall blankly. "This girl was incredible. She was tall, and her hair was very long. Almost as long as Usagi's I think. Dark green, like the color in the deepest parts of the forest. And her skin was pale, and she had this look of power about her." He smiled softly. "She looked at me, but then light surrounded her and she disappeared."

"What happened to your shoulder?" Usagi asked, intrigued.

"De'Shaun helped me get to a pharmacy and they helped me. The spike had disappeared when the monster did, but I was still bleeding. They wrapped it up. De'Shaun said it wasn't his first time getting attacked either. I never heard of someone being attacked more than once. He has had a run of bad luck."

"Poor thing," Usagi murmured. "We have to keep him safe."

"What can we do?" Shingo asked, sounding more curious than worried. "We don't have any powers. We have to figure out what to do to stop them."

"I have no idea, but we should figure out something. According to the cops, that Youma went after me particularly hard at the party. Drained me more than any of the others. Sailor V saved me."

"So cool," Shingo murmured.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

It had been a long day. As Usagi settled into the bench seat at the table and pulled out her homework, her eyes wandered to the counter. Unazuki met her gaze and pointed to the shake machine. Nodding enthusiastically, Usagi grinned at the red-head and turned to look at Naru and Umino, who were now sitting across from herself and De'Shaun. "I hate polynomials," she groused.

Umino started on a long-winded explanation of the homework. Usagi wasn't really interested. She did her homework the best she could, but her mind kept drifting back to her dream and the masked boy who had been so passionate with her. She knew he was her forever love. She would never be with anyone else. That was the way she had always imagined it would be. Knowing instantly that someone was your other half. Part of her had never dared hope. Now she only had to wait until she could find him in real life.

"How many people do you think there are in Tokyo?" she asked, startling her friends.

"Almost fourteen million," Naru said, her voice soft.

"Actually," Umino started. "According to my research there are 13.93 million people in Tokyo. Many of them are our age," he continued, taking on a lecturing tone. There are about 3.5 million males and 2.7 million females between fifteen and nineteen in our city." He continued with his speech, going on a tanget about gross domestic product, whatever that was, and Usagi lost interest.

Staring out the window, Usagi watched as Haruki, Mamoru, and Motoki made their way across the street and toward the arcade. If she figured that at least two thirds of those male teens had black hair, she knew it was a nearly impossible task to simply run into her soulmate on the street. Many of them looked similar to Mamoru, though she doubted many were as tall, or quite so handsome. Blushing slightly, she turned her face away from the others.

She couldn't let herself get distracted by a handsome face. He was certainly that, but there was no way it could be so easy. She would have to search high and low for the boy in the mask. She couldn't fall for those midnight blue eyes, or that soft lock of hair that always fell into his face. Or his strong hands that looked like they could lift her... Usagi snapped herself out of it before she daydreamed any further.

As soon as they entered the arcade, Mamoru and the others approached their table. He was wearing a glare, aimed directly at her. Usagi blanched, wondering if she had done something to make him suddenly hate her. Before she could speak, Mamoru was leaning over the table, his fists pressed into the hard surface as he put his face close to hers, talking harshly, though his voice didn't carry.

"I don't want to hear any more of this ridiculous talk about fighting the Youma," he said, obviously irate.

"You can't..." she trailed off as his glare grew worse. Choking a bit, she stammered out," I w-wasn't planning to go l-looking for them."

"You'd better not," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "That tower and dragon idea is sounding better and better," he added as he stood upright again.

Usagi gaped at him as he walked away, determined to fight the Youma if it became necessary. She wasn't just going to cower and let one of them kill her. Resolved not to say anything to him about it, she let out a soft, ragged sigh, grateful he had walked away.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

Mamoru settled onto his stool in the arcade with a sigh, relieved to be out of school, and even more that he had gotten Usagi to agree she wouldn't try and fight the Youma. He'd finally talked to Haruki and learned that the boy had already told Usagi about meeting De'Shaun. He was frustrated however, by her sudden desire to find a way to fight the Youma. In his experience it was better to run from the things and hope they didn't follow. Hearing about what De'Shaun and Haruki had both faced only cemented that belief.

"You look annoyed," Motoki said as he pushed a cup of coffee in front of Mamoru.

He snorted in response. "What does she think is going to happen if she goes after one of those things?" he asked, frustrated. The thought of her in danger was doing strange things to him. Usagi was special somehow. As special in her own way as his dream girl or his princess. She was becoming a friend, and he didn't let people in easily. He didn't want to lose anyone.

"She just wants to protect herself, and De'Shaun too. You might want to think about some sort of defense too, the way those Youma things are."

Mamoru glared at his friend. "She could get hurt," he insisted. "And I don't know what the Youma are really like," he continued, frustration building higher within him.

"Why don't you find out?" Motoki suggested. "We could go back to the hotel where the party was and you can look around. See if something sparks your memory. Maybe Usagi will be ready too. She did say something about it to Haruki after all."

Mamoru shrugged. "Maybe," he said, worried about what might happen. "I guess we could have him ask her."

"Alright," Motoki rested the towel he was holding over his shoulder. "I'll be back."

"Fine," Mamoru grumbled, still annoyed. He crossed his arms over the counter and rested his head on them, wondering what he could do to stop Usagi from making what he was sure would be a stupid move. 'Worst case scenario,' he thought, 'I'll just throw her over my shoulder and run.' She was tiny after all. He could cart her around for days and not get tired. An irritated snort escaped.

His mind wandered as he thought about the petite blonde. She had been on his mind far too often since he'd first heard her cries in the hospital. She was sweet, kind, and selfless. De'Shaun had sung her praises, declaring that if he was into girls he would date her in a heartbeat.

Shaking his head, Mamoru tried to get the image of Usagi dating anyone out of his head. She wasn't ready to date. And if she did, it should be someone like himself. Someone who would protect her, even from herself. She needed someone who would be there for her. She would shake up his life until he didn't know up from down or in from out. And he would probably enjoy it.

Picturing the type of passion they would share nearly made him drool. As his imagination took flight Mamoru dreamed about what it would be like to date Usagi. To take her into his arms and kiss her until she was breathless and limp. He smiled at the thought. She was beautiful. A mix of wild child and girl-next-door that was oddly appealing. He could picture stripping her bare and...

"She needs a day to think about it," Motoki said, startling Mamoru from his daydream.

Shooting upright, Mamoru stared at his friend and nodded slowly. He rubbed at his eyes, shocked at where his thoughts had taken him. Pretending nothing had happened, Mamoru met Motoki's eyes. "If she isn't ready I can always go without her, then go again when she's ready if she wants company."

Motoki nodded, but he had a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"You've got a bit of drool there," he said, laughing as he pointed to the corner of Mamoru's mouth. "Didn't you sleep?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mamoru looked away. "I did. I've just been having some very vivid dreams," he admitted.

"I don't think I've ever seen you flustered before," Motoki said gleefully. "Do tell."

Glaring at his best friend, Mamoru shook his head. "It's private," he said, immediately regretting his words. Motoki would push and push until he got his answers. He should have lied, but it wasn't something he was good at. "Lets just say I'm not ready to tell you, but I will," he begged.

"You better," Motoki groused. He smirked. "I bet it's about a girl," he continued. His gaze drifted for a moment before snapping back to Mamoru's. "You aren't off the hook. It's one thing for Usagi to be daydreaming, but you? Nope." He laughed at Mamoru's annoyed glare, and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Haruna

* * *

Walking toward her car, Haruna thought about her newest student. When she pulled the door open a pile of books fell out onto the pavement. Groaning in frustration, she bent to retrieve them. A loud crash made her fall backward onto the pavement. A sharp scream tore out of her throat as the monster hovering ten feet away let out another long vine, wrapping it around her ankle.

"Let me go!" she shouted, terrified.

Mocking laughter came from the creature. It was scaly, tall, and wearing what looked like a spandex onesie. She had no idea what to do. Feeling drained, she looked down at the vine that had caught her ankle. It was glowing a sickly orange color, lumps of light being pulled from her and flowing up the length toward the creature. It was draining her of energy!

"Let me go," she said again, panic nearly overwhelming the tone she used to counter unruly students.

The creature only laughed again and sent another vine toward her. Haruna felt herself falling further, her back hit the ground and her eyes fluttered as she stared at the monster that was killing her.

"Hey ugly!" came the voice of a teenaged girl. Haruna struggled to open her eyes, only to see a girl with dark hair open her hands, palms pointed toward the monster, and release a gout of flame that knocked the creature away. The vines disappeared from her legs and she sighed in relief. The thing screamed as another burst of flame hit it. There was a flash of light as it seemed to be sucked in on itself, imploding before a spray of dust fluttered down onto the street.

Haruna turned her head back toward the girl, ready to thank her, but there was no one there.


	10. Chapter 9: Everything Changes

**Author's Note: **Well hello everyone! Let me tell you, I have been as frustrated as all of you with my inability to post new chapters for my stories... But that all ends here. We have moved into our new place and the internet is up and running. I also have a working laptop again. This means that I will be able to write and post to my heart's content. And to show you just how frustrated I have been with the lack of posted chapters, I am not only posting this chapter, I have an entirely new story I started while I was unable to post that should be up tomorrow.

Please enjoy! And let me know what you think. I love reviews!

**Reader's Note:** As an added bonus, two new sections have been added. One at the end of the prologue, and one at the end of Chapter one! I really hope you enjoy getting a closer look at what is happening to our heroes and their friends through the eyes of those around them!

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two To Tango**  
**Chapter Nine  
Everything Changes**

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

Mamrou left the arcade shortly after six, leaving De'Shaun behind with Motoki, who was working late. De'Shaun had his eye on an older teen from Mamoru's school, who he suspected would be quite interested in the American. Mamoru thought it would be a good match, especially considering that Hiro was determined to be a credit to his ancestors.

Hiro had only recently let his friends and family know that he was not interested in girls, and it hadn't gone well at first. Only in the past few weeks had his father accepted him back into their home, and only with the promise that he would do his best to honor his family in every other way. Hiro had admitted to Mamoru and Motoki that in his anguish over telling his parents, he had let his grades slip and had not been the most duiful son. He had three younger sisters who adored him, and who were doted on by his parents, but it was his responsibility to take over the family business one day, and he needed to step up and do his part to show his father he would not let him down.

Mamoru smiled at the thought of the pair, who had been making eyes at each other from across the room for nearly an hour. Romance seemed to be in the air. Still, he had his concerns. De'Shaun had a millstone of his own to carry. Youma. It was dangerous for others to become involved with him until they knew why the monsters were so bent on taking the boy.

Mind wandering, Mamoru walked quickly toward his apartment, fixated on the blossoming romances all around him. Reika and Motoki, for one, who seemed to adore one another, had been dating for several months and were cooing away enough to make everyone around them a little jealous. Little Naru and Umino, Usagi's friends, both of whom acted for all the world like they were already an old married couple. And his own romance, though it hardly seemed real during his waking hours.

Mamoru shook his head. It would help if he could get his mind off Usagi for a while. His daydream of her earilier had been passing into something he would be embarrased to tell others. He didn't want her to think him a hentai. Still, she was an incredibly beautiful young woman, with all that golden hair and those cerulean eyes he felt he could drown in. More, she had a good heart and a kind spirit. He had seen her with others, with De'Shaun, and had heard stories of her from Motoki, and now from her cousin. For just a moment he wondered if he wouldn't rather be with her than his dream girl, or even his princess.

Shaking his head angrily at the direction of his thoughts, Mamoru forced his mind back to his quest to remember what had happened at the party. Once his dream girl was in his arms he could forget all about Usagi. Mind made up, he cut through the park to his favorite bench and sat down to watch the sun set.

There was so much peace and beauty in the park. It hardly seemed possible it was in the middle of a thriving metropolis. Tokyo seemed worlds away from the gurgling water that flowed under the bridge. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of his dream the night before. More of the events at the party had been revealed, and he knew deep down that his dream girl was as much a part of him as his own hands. She was the other half of his soul. She had to be his princess.

The snapping of a twig broke Mamoru's concentration. He looked up and saw nothing, but a roar made him turn, nearly falling as he spun quickly to face the Youma that had crept up on him while his mind was occupied. A choked sound caught in his throat as he stared up at what seemed to be a woman, but also a great lizard. She had a whipping tail and clawed hands and feet, and when she opened her mouth a forked tongue tested the air. Another roar came from the massive Youma, and Mamoru stumbled backwards, tripping over a stone and falling backwards onto his bottom.

As his fingers touched the grass, something changed inside Mamoru. He remembered the rose, and the ability he had kept hidden for as long as he could remember. If he could heal a rose, or make flowers bloom, perhaps he could create something to destroy the monster he was facing now.

Getting up to his knees, he stretched out his hand. Almost without thought the rose formed from nothingness in his palm, the stem cut off in a sharp, piercing blade, and in the next moment he threw it at the creature, scoring it's cheek. Before the rose had landed, another appeared, this one slightly different. The stem ended in a rounded point, and when it hit the Youma it exploded in a bright white light. This time the monster didn't roar, it screamed. When the light faded the Youma was gone.

At the edge of the bridge a man with silver-blonde hair stood staring at him, looking perplexed. He wore a dark grey uniform, with a cape attached at the shoulders and flowing in the breeze. He frowned at Mamoru, then made a mocking bow. The next moment he had disappeared into what looked like a swirling vortex.

Breathing heavily, Mamoru slumped back down into the grass, letting the cool feeling of the ground calm him. He could feel the earth under the short shoots of green. Something connected him to the earth. He could sense everything around him. The trees and flowers felt part of him now and in his mind he saw more growing things, none of which were native to Japan. Somehow he was recieving glimpses of other parts of the planet. A sigh escaped him as he finally stood, his mind ablaze with the wonder of what he had witnessed, and the fear of another attack. The earth had strengthened him somehow, helped him to think more clearly and to create a defense he never would have imagined.

Mamoru peered carefully around him before he hurried away, muttering about the stains on his clothing, but thankful to be alive. No one had seen him other than the strange man, but that was enough. There was a fear inside him now. Fear that this wasn't the end of the attacks. And that he wasn't the only one in danger.

He had to warn the others.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

"What do you think I should do?" Usagi asked as she and Haruki walked towards home. It had been a long day, and she had a lot to think about. She wasn't sure she should go back, but there was something inside urging her to do just that. Still, she was afraid.

With a sigh, Haruki turned to her, taking her gently by the shoulders. "Usa," he said, his tone showing his care and concern for her. "This has to be your decision. I think you can handle it, whatever the memory is. I think you're strong enough. But this has to be your choice. No one else can make it for you."

Usagi nodded, but as much as she had wanted the ability to choose for herself, she still felt like she was fumbling in the dark. Whatever choices she made for herself, there would be consequences. If she chose not to go to the ballroom, then she might never gain her full memory of the party. And if she chose to go and things were not as she had dreamed, then she would be faced with memories she wouldn't be able to forget again. Worse, she might go and still remember nothing, which would lead to a feeling of hopelessness. It didn't seem fair that there were so many negative outcomes.

"I think, maybe, I want to go," Usagi said, looking Haruki in the eyes, "but I'm afraid."

"Of what exactly?" Haruki asked. "Be as blunt as you can."

"I don't know. I have all these expectations, but what if it turns out I'm wrong? What if it's as bad as everyone thinks?"

Haruki shook his head. "Dad always said that our imaginations are ten times worse than reality. At least if you know what really happened you can move on. Sitting around imagining the worst only makes it harder. If it were me, I think I'd want to know, but you aren't me. This has to be your decision and no one gets to tell you what to do."

Usagi nodded, then moved forward to lean against him for a long moment. It was comforting having an older cousin, and she was grateful he was in her life, though she knew it was hard for him, with his father and the move. "Thanks Ruki," she whispered, then pulled back

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

She and Haruki resumed walking, a comfortable silence falling between them. Though they could both be rather boisterous at times, the decision weighing on Usagi tempered her normal enthusiasm, and Haruki was facing so much himself that it was hard to be his normal happy self. Usagi understood perfectly. Ever since she had woken in the hospital she felt like a different person. Everything had changed so much, and she was still trying to figure out who she was.

Ikuko was just announcing dinner when they made their way into the house. Shingo came out of the dining room with a smile as soon as the door closed. He was grinning from ear to ear. "We're having Italian food tonight," he crowed excitedly. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

Usagi grinned back at him. It wasn't often they ate something like that. Mostly they prepared traditional foods, but her mother had long ago learned that her children loved adventurous food and sometimes made pancakes for them, as well as some interesting American snacks.

"Awesome," Usagi cheered.

Haruki looked happy as well. His father was American and had cooked them all many interesting dishes over the years. For just a moment a look of sadness crossed his face. Usagi raced to hug him, but the smile was back as quickly as it had disappeared.

Ikuko and Kenji were already at the table when they entered. "You two are running a bit late," her father said, looking at his watch. "Shingo was back forty minutes ago."

"Sorry Uncle Kenji," Haruki said. "We got caught up in a conversation at the arcade. "You'll be happy to know though, Usagi has caught up on all of her math homework." He grinned and tugged one of Usagi's long pigtails as he said it.

Sticking her tongue out at her cousin, Usagi took her place at the table next to her brother. "We're doing polynomials," she announced, hoping that the subject wouldn't really get picked up. She didn't particularly care for math.

"Not one of my better subjects," Ikuko murmured. "Like your father, I always loved writing. It didn't matter if it was English or Kanji, or Romaji. I just love the way words look on the paper, and the way my thoughts and ideas could be expressed so easily."

Usagi, who wasn't very accomplished in English, did love writing in Kanji, though Haruna-sensei always said she could be a little neater. She nodded happily as her mother continued talking about writing courses she had loved in her youth. They paused to give thanks to the Kami for their meal, but the conversation went on throughout dinner.

Feeling much lighter now that her parents weren't treating her like a broken doll, Usagi stayed involved with the conversation, talking happily about her own assignment, a short story involving herself and a summer activity. It had to be written first in Kanji, then translated to English, and she was looking forward to creating the story, though she knew she would need help with the translation.

Kenji nodded as he listened, then launched into a tale about his first article after the transition to news on the internet. How the original story had to be translated into several languages so that people around the world could read it. The paper he worked for still had printed copies, but shortened versions of every article were now available online with links to news video and pictures. It was interesting and Usagi began to wonder about the possibility of writing for the paper like her father when she was older.

When dinner was over, Usagi and Shingo washed the dishes while Haruki cleaned the table and swept the floors. It was one of their daily chores to pick up after a meal, but that had been changed while her parents were reeling from the events of the party and her hospital stay. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal, which made Usagi very happy.

Still, she worried about what her parents might still be feeling. It might be better for them not to be forced to deal with their children's problems. She couldn't be sure if it was the right choice, but Usagi thought that, for the moment, she should keep her worries to herself. At least until she knew her parents could handle the stress and strain.

"There's a phone call for you Usagi," Kenji called, just as she and Shingo were putting the last of the dishes into the cupboard.

"Who is it?" Usagi asked, passing from the kitchen and into the living room.

"Mamoru-san. You met him in the hospital."

Her father's voice sounded slightly strangled. Thinking quickly, she kissed her father's cheek. "He has memory loss too and has been helping me," she told him.

Kenji only nodded, kissing the top of her head. Then he left the room, laptop held under his arm. He would probably be working well into the night on a story for the paper. Usagi waited until he was gone before putting the phone to her ear.

"Moshi moshi," she said, keeping her voice soft.

"Usagi-chan," Mamoru's voice was slightly breathy and sounded strange to her ears. She had never spoken to him over the phone before.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hie," he answered quickly, "but I wanted to warn you." He cleared his throat. "I was in the park not too long ago and saw another Youma thing."

"What?" she asked, feeling panicked. "Are you alright? You're sure?"

"I am. I escaped and no one was hurt. But I wanted to warn you. Everyone says the one at the party went after you more than anyone else. Be careful."

"I will," Usagi promised.

"I have to go," Mamoru muttered. "De'Shaun's just come in and I need to let him know what happened."

"Okay Mamoru-san," Usagi murmured. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Of course. Be safe and be careful." That sounded like an order to Usagi, but before she could say anything more he had hung up. She was left standing there, staring at the phone in her hand for a long moment. With a sigh, she put the reciever back into the cradle and turned away from the phone to find Haruki and Shingo standing behind her with expectant looks on their faces.

"Come on upstairs," she said, keeping her voice soft. The last thing she needed was for her parents to freak out again. She knew enough from De'Shaun and Haruki to be sure that leaving Tokyo wouldn't stop the Youma from finding her again, if they were really after her. Unfortunately she was sure if her parents thought the Youma were after her, they would decide to run.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

As soon as Mamoru hung up the phone he turned to De'Shaun, thankful the younger boy was alright. He wasn't sure how much to tell his new friend. He hadn't wanted to worry Usagi with the information that the Youma had attacked him directly, but he wanted De'Shaun to be as careful as possible.

"I heard," De'Shaun said, forestalling the conversation. "I'll be careful."

Mamoru only nodded, unsure if there was anything he could say to make him feel better. Instead of talking about the heavy conversation, he walked into the kitchen and began tugging on the wok so that he could make dinner for them both. The silence in the room felt like a heavy blanket. De'Shaun sat at one of the barstools across the counter, chopping vegetables. He seemed to be in a daze, and Mamoru didn't feel much different.

Whatever had happened to him out there, he knew he would never be the same.

In a haze they prepared, then ate, their meal. Both of them were nearly silent throughout the entire thing. De'Shaun began working on an assignment and Mamoru left the room to take a long hot shower. Under the hot spray his tense muscles relaxed and he began to think about his dream girl, and wonder if he would see her that night. Was she in danger too? Had she been injured at the party? Would he ever find out who she was?

Before long he was climbing into his bed, pulling up the covers. It was much earlier than he normally would have turned in for the night, but the anticipation that had been building all day was just too much. He needed his dream girl, his princess. He needed to see her, to feel her in his arms. Closing his eyes, he rolled onto his side and let himself drift.

_He could hear the crunch of sand under his feet, hear the rhythmic crashing of waves on the shore, and smell the salty ocean air. Opening his eyes, Mamoru stared up at the bright moon and smiled. He was dreaming again, and if he was right, soon his dream girl would appear and they would be together again. His mind was filled with thoughts of her. The way her long blonde hair took on the glow of the moon looking like a braid made of bright silver, the way she looked and sounded. How she smelled of something mysterious and flowery all at once. _

_"How does a person fall in love overnight?" he asked the moon. _

_A giggle sounded behind him. "I don't know," came the voice of his dream girl, "but it happened to both of us." _

_Turning, he saw her and made for her as fast as he could, catching her up into his arms. "You're here," he said, then felt stupid for stating the obvious. Instead of dwelling on it, he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. "I missed you," he announced when their kiss had ended. _

_She smiled, which made the mask ride up over her cheeks and her eyes crinkle. They glittered and he wondered if she was about to cry. Reika sometimes did that when Motoki said something very sweet. His dream girl pressed her palm to his cheek, met his eyes, and whispered, "I missed you too." _

_Mamoru set her on her feet. Her heeled boots didn't look very comfortable, and he worried that she might turn her ankle. "Do you want to take off your shoes?" he asked. She only nodded. He led her to a nearby driftwood log and bent before her, removing her shoes. _

_The young woman giggled again. "Well this is from an entirely different fairy tale." She pointed to her long braid, which was hanging over her shoulders. "I'm supposed to be Rapunzel, not Cinderella." _

_Mamoru shook his head. He didn't know many fairytales. He had seen an American cartoon version of Rapunzel however, called Tangled, when he was at the orphanage helping with the children. He loved to make their lives a little brighter, now that he no longer lived there himself. He had loved that movie, and had read the fairy tale to the little girls before he left that day. He did seem to recall something about Cinderella losing a shoe and the prince using it to find her, but that story made no sense. Many women wore the same size. He shook his head. _

_"I like our own fairytale better," he said finally, hoping it sounded suave rather than ridiculous. _

_Her reaction was amazing. She hugged him long and hard, then pulled back. "I wonder what memory they will show us tonight." _

_"I hope none," he replied. "I want to make new ones. Maybe we will remember it all someday, but until then, I just want to spend our time talking." He grinned. "And maybe kissing." With those words he pulled her up and into his arms, kissing her again. _They stayed that way, kissing and hugging for what seemed an eternity.

_Finally Mamoru pulled away and stared down at her. "You are so beautiful," he said, keeping his voice soft. "I want to hold you forever. I want to be with you completely." _

_"I want that too," his dream girl said, smiling shyly. "I want to be together forever." _

_Without another word Mamoru leaned down and laid his soulmate on the soft sand. He lay beside her, stretched out, and ran his fingers gently down her chin, over her throat, and down her chest to the top of her cleavage. Usagi bit her lip, waiting for more, and then... _

_She was gone. There was a sudden beeping at the edges of Mamoru's hearing and the world around him seemed to disappear in an instant. _

Mamoru shot upright, panting, uncomfortably aroused, and hurried from his bed to the bathroom, shaking sand off his feet as he went.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

_Usagi knew she was in the dream. Looking around, she guessed she was at the ocean. Tokyo was right on the coast, so it didn't take any stretch of the imagination. In fact, after looking around for a moment, she was sure she had been to the very beach where she stood the summer before. It was still too early in the spring to go this year, but in the dream it felt like a warm summer night. _

_There was a hazy mist about twenty feet in front of her. Usagi headed for it, unable to wait any longer to see her dream boy. She had been longing for him throughout the day. He was her soulmate. She knew that now with a surety that wasn't there in her waking hours. _

_As soon as she was through the mist, Usagi saw the young man. He had his head tilted back, looking up at the moon, and was speaking aloud, as though asking the heavens for an answer. "How does a person fall in love overnight?" _

_Usagi giggled. "I don't know, but it happened to both of us." _

_The boy turned then and before she could blink she was in his arms. "You're here," he said softly, and then she was being kissed to within an inch of her life. She thought she could get used to that. "I missed you," he said, his voice filled with longing. _

_Usagi barely held back tears at his sweet words. "I missed you too," she told him, pressing the palm of her hand against his cheek. _

_When the boy set her back on her feet, he looked down at her shoes, a frown curving his mouth downward and putting a crinkle between his brows. "Do you want to take off your shoes?" he asked. Usagi nodded and before she knew it, he had led her to a driftwood log and knelt down. He started taking the uncomfortable boots off her feet and Usagi smiled. _

_"Well, this is from an entirely different fairy tale," she said, pointing out that she had been dressed as Rapunzel for the party. He didn't know it was at Motoki and Reika's insistence, and she knew if she tried to tell him that he wouldn't be able to understand her words. Instead she added, "I'm supposed to be Rapunzel, not Cinderella." _

_The boy shook his head, and was silent for a long time. Usagi panicked, wondering if he thought her immature. Or worse, stupid. It wasn't even exactly like Cinderella. The prince had put her glass slipper on, not taken boots off her. She bit her lip worriedly, but after a pause, he smiled at her. _

_"I like our own fairytale better." _

_Usagi couldn't hold back the tears this time. His words were so incredibly sweet that she felt like she was in a fantasy instead of a shared dream. Throwing her arms around him, she held on tight, wishing she never had to wake again and be parted. Surreptitiously, she swiped away the tears before she pulled back and looked at him again. "I wonder what memory we will see tonight," she said softly. _

_"I hope none," he replied. "I want to make new ones. Maybe we will remember it all someday, but until then, I just want to spend our time talking." He grinned. "And maybe kissing." With those words he pulled her up and into his arms, kissing her again. They stayed that way, kissing and hugging for what seemed an eternity. _

_When he pulled away and spoke again, his words made her melt. _"You are so beautiful," he said, his voice soft. "I want to hold you forever. I want to be with you completely."

_"I want that too," Usagi admitted. "I want to be together forever." _

_Without another word the young man leaned down and laid Usagi on the soft sand. He lay beside her, stretched out, and ran his fingers gently down her chin, over her throat, and down her chest to the top of her cleavage. Usagi bit her lip, waiting for more, and then... _

There was a loud blare of sound and Usagi sat upright in her bed, glaring at the sun shining through the window. She hated that the dream had passed so quickly. She knew there would be wonderful things that would happen next, and now that she was certain she wouldn't get pregnant if she made love with him, she wanted it more than she could say. Groaning, she threw off the blanket and stomped to her bathroom for a cold shower, not even noticing the sand that dislodged from her feet and fell to the floor.

After a quick shower, Usagi returned to her room. As she went to make her bed she noticed tiny grains of sand on the pillow and through the sheets and blanket. Frowning, she quickly pulled the comforter off her bed and shook it out, then brushed the sand off her sheet and pillow before remaking her bed. It took a bit of maneuvering to get the broom and clean the gritty grains off her floor before anyone else could see.

When it was done she sat at the little homework table at the center of her room, her brow furrowed as she thought about her discovery. It dawned on her that she'd had grass on her feet the morning before. She'd believed the dreams were only that, but was it somehow possible that they were more? Was she actually on the beach the night before? If so, how had she come to be there? And how had she returned home when her alarm went off?

* * *

Naru

* * *

Usagi was hiding something from her.

Naru didn't know what it was, or why she was hiding it, but she knew it had to be important. She had been up half the night thinking about it. Usagi's behavior had changed much since she'd woken up in the hospital. Perhaps that was to be expected. But there was something important going on. Something that Usagi didn't want anyone else to know about.

Because it was important, and because she loved Usagi as a sister and a friend, Naru knew that whatever it was, Usagi would need her help. She would need her best friend as a support, as a confidant, maybe even as a coconspirator. Grinning at the thought, Naru went into the bathroom to check her hair one last time before leaving for school. The last thing she wanted to do was go out looking like a mess.

"Bye mom!" she called as she rushed through the jewelry story on her way out. Living above it was a way to keep an eye on the store after hours, but sometimes it could be a pain living there. When there was a sale, which wasn't very often, the store stayed open late, and the crowds could be big, especially in the winter, around Christmas and New Years.

"Be safe Naru!" her mother hollered as she went through the back door. She waved one last time and closed it behind her, making sure it latched completely. As she left the alley se saw Usagi hurrying up the street, thankfully alone.

"Usagi-chan!" running towards her friend, Naru narrowly avoided a car that turned the corner just as she crossed the street. She gasped in fear as Usagi grabbed her and hauled her onto the sidewalk. "That was close," she breathed.

"Too close!" Usagi said, sounding for all the world like a parent. Then she smiled. "I thought I was supposed to be the one who didn't watch where I was going." As if to prove her words, Usagi tripped over a ledge in the sidewalk and landed on her hands and knees with an "oomph!"

"Are you alright?" Naru asked, bending to help her friend to her feet. "Now both of us have had a rough start. Maybe we should go right back to bed."

Usagi giggled. "I wouldn't mind that," she said softly.

Naru almost missed the hint of color on her friend's cheeks. "Are you blushing?" she asked, turning her friend toward her. Usagi tried to hide her face. Not having any of it, Naru dragged her into the nearest alley. "Spill!" she ordered.

"But, we'll be late for school," Usagi murmured, twisting the hem of her skirt in one hand.

"Oh no you don't," Naru said, pushing a finger right into Usagi's face. "That just proves you have a secret. Spill!" she ordered.

Usagi's blush grew brighter and she stared at her feet. "I just had a dream is all," she said softly.

"A dream?" Naru asked, incredulous. "I think it was more than that. Tell me!"

Usagi opened her mouth again, but before she could say anything a screech met their ears. Naru gasped at the sight of what had to be part human and part bird. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She felt Usagi grip her arms and then her back was pressed into the brick of the wall behind her. She stared over Usagi's shoulders, then had to close her eyes as bright, silvery light seemed to explode from her best friend. There was an agonized scream, and when she could finally open her eyes again, the creature was gone.

"What? What happened?" Naru asked, perplexed. "Why did you glow? What is happening to you Usagi?"

Usagi turned very slowly to meet her gaze, then shook her head. "I wish I knew," she said in a small voice.


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Author's Note:** I warn you, this chapter hasn't really been edited much. It is hot off the presses.

The next chapter will probably be a long one, just a warning. But there is so much that will be involved. And I'm thinking about bringing in one of the other girls. What do you think... maybe Makoto?

I am wondering what you think of my story so far. I really do want you to review and tell me. Any of us who write on the site enjoy hearing your thoughts and questions, and I think it helps inspire us to keep writing. And I guess I am struggling a little. So, please, review. Thank you!

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two To Tango**  
**Chapter Ten  
Revelations**

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Still stunned from the attack and whatever she had done to stop it, Usagi stared into the recesses of the alley. At the other end a man stood with white-blonde hair and silver eyes, his cape waving in the breeze, staring at her and Naru both. He bent, giving her a mocking bow, took a step backward, and disappeared into what looked like a portal into a different world. Usagi shivered, grabbed Naru's arm, and took off running as quickly as she could.

"What did you do Usagi?" Naru asked again, panting. She dug in her heels, stopping both of them before they could reach the gates to the school, and pulled her to the edge of the sidewalk. Naru's eyes were wide, and she looked worried. "That's not the first time I've been saved from one of those Youma," she started, "but that was nothing like what Sailor V does."

"I don't know what happened," Usagi said. She was shaking and had to grab Naru into a hug, thankful they were both alright. "I was so afraid you were going to be hurt and I just... I don't know. I wished I could protect you."

"Well you did," Naru said, hugging hard. "That was terrifying."

Usagi nodded, pulling back from the hug. "What are we going to do Naru? Both of us have seen those things more than once, and we aren't the only ones. De'Shaun has been attacked three times, and my cousin has been attacked and got really hurt. And Mamoru..." she trailed off thinking of the call she'd received the night before.

"At least you know how to protect yourself now," Naru murmured.

"I don't," Usagi said, worriedly biting her lip. She didn't know exactly what she had done. The thought of others being hurt, of Naru, had just done something strange to her. She only knew she would die to protect her best friend. "Mamoru was attacked again last night," she whispered, watching the people passing on the street. "I have to warn him. And the others."

"How?" Naru asked. "They're probably all in school by now. And we should be too."

"De'Shaun. I'm sure he can get away with calling him."

"Alright, lets go find him," Naru said. The petite red-head grabbed Usagi by the wrist and started dragging her toward the school. "What else is happening," she asked as they walked. "You said you'd had a dream, and you've been acting all secretive and strange."

"It's hard to explain," Usagi said.

"Usagi, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Well," Usagi frowned, trying to put everything into words. "I don't think I was raped," she blurted out.

"What?" Naru stopped for a second, then shook her head and continued on. "Explain."

"I've been having these dreams. About a boy. And there are weird flashes of things we both think must have happened at the party. And these other dreams I have, of this prince, and I think the boy is the prince and we're supposed to be together, but I don't know, and it's all so confusing. When I'm awake I'm never as sure as I am when I'm with him in the dream."

"We need to find out what happened at that party," Naru said. "I wish they'd had cameras or something."

"Me too," Usagi moaned. "I didn't even think about that. I've been talking to Mamoru about maybe going back there with him. He doesn't remember the party either."

Naru shrugged as they passed through the gate into the school. "Maybe it would help. Mamoru needs help too, so maybe you should go."

Usagi frowned as she thought about it. "I think I will. Maybe tomorrow."

"Or maybe tonight. I'll go with you Usagi. And if you want I'll hold your hand the whole time. I won't let anyone near you, okay?"

"Okay." Usagi felt a bit better now that the decision was made.

They stopped in front of their lockers, changed into their slippers and hurried to the classroom. Haruna-sensei looked up and Usagi stared at her. She had a bruise on her cheek and it seemed like she was hurt. Rushing over to her favorite teacher, she was about to ask if she was okay, when she saw what looked like a rope burn around her ankle. She took in a deep breath, staring at it. Someone had hurt her teacher!

"You two are late," Haruna-sensei said, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Naru piped up from behind Usagi. "We saw one of those monsters," she whispered. "It came after us."

"You too?" Haruna asked and Usagi's jaw dropped.

"Is that what hurt you?" she asked.

The teacher nodded once, but wasn't looking at them. She lowered her voice, making sure none of the others could overhear. "Someone came and saved me. A girl with long black hair. She was wearing robes like a miko and there were flames coming out of her hands."

"Usagi did something to stop the one this morning," Naru whispered and Usagi wanted to scream. She hadn't wanted anyone else to know. "She sort of exploded with silver light and the thing just disappeared."

Haruna let out a soft sigh. "I'm worried," she admitted. "All these Youma and no Sailor V. What is happening to Tokyo?" Shaking her head, she put her normal look on her face. "You two go on and sit down," she said in a more normal voice. "And try to be on time tomorrow."

When Usagi turned she noticed the principal was standing at the classroom doorway, peeping in through the window. She let out a huge sigh. It looked like her teacher planned to keep her secret. Still, it worried Usagi that anyone knew. What if people found out and they locked her up and studied her like a lab rat? Or they might think she was involved somehow.

As soon as she sat down she pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote a note to De'Shaun asking if he could call Mamoru on their lunch break. He nodded his head and slipped the paper into his bag as class began, leaving Usagi to her turbulent thoughts and worries. She had to find out what was happening to her.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

The day seemed to drag for Mamoru. His morning classes didn't interest him in the slightest, and he had no real desire to sit and take notes about a long-dead dynasty and it's effects on trade in Asia. His mind was on different matters. On what had happened the night before, with the Youma, and on the man he had seen afterwards. He was worried about De'Shaun and Usagi, and even Haruki who was doodling instead of taking any notes. He was worried about himself too, but for some reason it was Usagi being in danger that bothered him the most.

On his way to school that morning he'd suddenly stopped, feeling a horrid sense of dread, but it had passed as suddenly as it appeared. Then he had felt worry and confusion. What was affecting him? Why was he feeling like this? Was it connected to his dream girl, or was it something else? He worried she was in some sort of danger, and without knowing who she was, he didn't know how to protect her.

It had suddenly struck him just how much danger Usagi might be in, and that had terrified him. Why did she affect him so much? He'd hurried to get to the arcade, where Motoki and Haruki had been waiting for him, but his mind had been on a little blonde, and not the one from his dreams. It was upsetting that he couldn't get Usagi off his mind. Instead of talking with his friends, he was staring off into space thinking about ways to keep her out of trouble.

Just before lunch the intercom buzzed and the teacher answered. "Please send Chiba-san to the office. He has a phone call."

Worry hit him then, about De'Shaun, and he had hurried down the hall as fast as he could without actually running. It had been De'Shaun on the phone.

"Hey, Usagi wants to talk to you. Hold on."

Before he could answer her voice had been in his ear, breathy and soft. "Mamoru," she'd whispered, "Naru and I were attacked this morning. We're both fine, but it got me worrying about you and the others. I didn't know the school number but De'Shaun did, so I had him call. Is everyone okay?"

"You were attacked?" Mamoru had asked, panic rising up and threatening to choke him. "You're really alright? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine. Something happened and it went away."

"What happened? Did one of those girls show up?"

"No." It sounded like she was about to hyperventilate.

"What chased it away then?"

"I think... I think I did."

"Usagi... Don't tell anyone," Mamoru urged. "Promise me."

"Um, Naru already knows and she told Haruna and Umino, and I told De'Shaun right before we called."

"No one else, and tell the others the same. Don't tell anybody. I did something too. I was going to tell you about it when I saw you. We can meet at the Crown after school. All of you stay in a group."

"We will. Be careful."

"I will. Stay safe Usagi."

"Stay safe Mamoru."

When he'd hung up the phone he had turned to see that Haruki and Motoki had come to meet him for lunch, bringing his bento box. He hurried them outside to a table under one of the sakura trees. Both of them stayed silent as they walked, perhaps lost in thought, or maybe they had sensed how worried he was about anyone else finding out that something was wrong.

"I think we have a serious problem," he said when he was sure no one was close enough to overhear.

"Is Usagi okay?" Haruki asked.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, wishing he hadn't been so focused on the call that he'd ignored his surroundings.

"Enough to realize something might have happened to my cousin," Haruki growled. "Answer me. Is she alright?"

Mamoru sighed. "She and Naru were attacked by a Youma on their way to school. I don't have a lot of detail. She said both of them are alright. She said she did something to make it go away, but I didn't want her talking about it on the phone. Whatever she did, Naru knows. So does Umino and their teacher. That worries me. Those Youma monsters seem to be going after some of us in particular, and it scares me."

Haruki's fists were clenched, his bento was open, but untouched. He shook his head wildly for a moment looking like he wanted to scream. "We have to find a way to protect her."

"We will," Mamoru promised. He was determined to keep her safe.

The rest of lunch had been spent trying to figure out how to make sure none of them would be alone for more than a few minutes at a time. Motoki had suggested that some people had more energy than others, and it had been on Mamoru's mind ever since. He found he'd had a harder time focusing that afternoon as he worried about Usagi's safety.

Now Mamoru frowned as he reached the Crown Game Center, wondering if he should even go inside. He could see that Usagi was there, and he did want to talk to her, but he was a bit worried about how he reacted when she was close. Even the sound of her voice on the phone had affected him. He had to stay true to his princess, his dream girl. Why he always felt better when she was near he couldn't explain, but it worried him that the more he saw her, the more he wanted to see her.

Still, he needed to know what had happened.

He caught sight of Reika and Motoki to his left, their heads together as they spoke in whispers and wondered what new scheme they were up to. Usagi and the others had pulled two tables together in an out of the way corner and he and Haruki made their way over, followed by Reika, while Motoki went to grab his apron and notepad.

"Hey," De'Shaun said, looking up when they approached.

Mamoru slid into the seat next to him, his eyes trained on Usagi. Naru was busy glaring at Umino and holding what appeared to be a rolled-up newspaper threateningly over his head. Reika sat next to Usagi and grabbed a length of her long blonde hair, running it through her fingers. Before he could start their impromptu meeting, Reika was moving Usagi's chair in front of hers and had pulled a hairbrush from her bag.

"What are you doing Reika?" Usagi asked, sounding bewildered.

"I just want to play with your hair," Reika said, pulling the pins out so that the long lengths of it fell across her legs and onto the floor. Mamoru's gut clenched and he had to look down at the table to get himself under control.

"Alright," Motoki said, hurrying to the table. "I've put in our orders and asked Una to cover for me for a few minutes."

Mamoru sighed and nodded to his friend. "Alright, I want to hear what happened this morning," he said.

"You first," Usagi said. "I've been waiting longer."

Mamoru sighed, ready to argue, but Naru piped up, saving him from that.

"We were in the alley. I was trying to talk to Usagi about... well, everything," she had looked at Usagi as she spoke and the two girls shared a look Mamoru didn't understand. "We were just getting to the good part when all of a sudden there was a Youma over us. He came out of nowhere, from an empty alley. I was terrified. Usagi pushed me behind her, right against the wall. I thought we were both done for. And then this bright silver light exploded out of her and the Youma was just gone. And there was a man there, who disappeared. And that's not all. Our teacher was attacked after school yesterday. A girl came and saved her. A girl who has long black hair, wears robes like a priestess, and could throw fire." She was panting by the time she finished, her eyes swirling with both worry and excitement.

"Another girl," De'Shaun said. "That makes three, if you don't count Usagi. The redhead on the train that used lightning. The blue-haired girl in the hospital who did something with water, and this girl who used fire."

"Tell me what happened to you," Usagi ordered.

Mamoru swallowed. When she had spoken it almost seemed like an imperious order and for some reason his entire body had reacted, as though he was ready to slay dragons for her, or perhaps find the nearest place to kiss her. He didn't look up at her. He couldn't. Not until he had himself under control.

"I was in the park, at this bench where I sit sometimes when I have a lot on my mind. I was just sitting there, not doing anything. I heard a roar and turned. There was a Youma behind me. I turned, and fell on the ground. When my hand touched the grass... I don't know how to explain it." Mamoru sighed. He had never told anyone about the little girl, or his rose. Now he would have to share. For a moment he wondered if that little girl might be his princess.

"I guess, maybe I should explain that I have a sort of... affinity... to plants. When I was very young I was in a car accident and lost my family. I also lost my memory." He felt a hand touch his and realized Usagi had reached across the table. He gave a half-smile, not looking up yet, and continued. "I made a friend, but he had to leave, and I was very sad and crying. Then there was this little blonde girl. She was there because her brother had just been born. She had a flowers she was bringing to him and her mother. She came right into my room when she heard me crying, put her head on my knee, and told me everything was going to be okay."

He heard an intake of breath from Usagi and looked up at her, wondering if she was alright. Her eyes were wide and staring right at him, and her mouth was quivering. "She gave you a rose," Usagi whispered. "To make you feel better."

Mamoru felt his breath coming in great, heaving gasps as he realized Usagi must have been that little blonde girl from so long ago. He couldn't take her eyes from hers for a long moment. And then he saw her hair. Reika had plaited it into a long braid and moved it over her shoulder so that it rested between her breasts before falling to the floor. She looked... like his dream girl. Everything was becoming far too overwhelming. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"That rose became something very special to me. Eventually it started to wilt and I cried. When that happened, one of my tears landed on the rose. It was golden. A golden tear. And the rose healed itself. I still have it. It's never wilted since that day. But I learned I could heal plants. And I got better at it over time. Then," he swallowed again, "yesterday, when I touched the grass, it was like the Earth was showing me what to do. I made a rose from nothing, but it was different. The stem ended in a sharp point. I threw it, then another rose formed and when I threw that one, it exploded, and the Youma screamed and became dust. There was a man there too, but like the one you saw, he disappeared into a portal of some kind."

His eyes felt like they were locked with Usagi's. He wanted to know if she was his dream girl, but he couldn't come right out and ask, not in front of everyone. She looked on the verge of tears and was shaking slightly. Mamoru didn't know what to say or do. He squeezed her hand, running his thumb over the soft skin, and said, "it's a good thing you are a Rapunzel and not a Cinderella."

Usagi gasped, her mouth parting. She stared at him for a long moment, then closed her eyes. He didn't know what to say. When she looked at him again there was such overwhelming hope in them, and he felt exactly the same. He couldn't speak. Not now. Not here. But he knew. He knew Usagi was his dream girl. His princess. His life.

Thankfully Shingo appeared at the table at that moment. "Hey guys," he said, panting a little as though he'd been running. Usagi turned to look at her little brother and Mamoru was both relieved and saddened that the spell had been broken. He needed answers.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Usagi shook herself and turned to her brother, putting on a smile. Shingo looked worried. "Are you okay Nee-chan?" he asked.

"Hie," Usagi said, standing. It hurt to let go of Mamoru's hand, but she did it to pull her little brother into a hug. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it. I thought you had cram school."

"I did, but it was cancelled. The teacher was in a car accident. And then I was planning to go straight home, but there was this man..." Shingo trailed off with a shudder.

"What did he look like?" Mamoru asked, coming to stand next to them.

"Um, he had silvery sort of hair and his eyes were sort of light. Maybe blue. He was wearing weird clothes and a cape, and there was a sword on his hip. He was staring at me and lifted his hand like he was going to throw something, so I ran away. I didn't want him to follow me home, so I came here instead."

Usagi looked up into Mamoru's eyes and he nodded. She did too. Shingo had seen the same man both of them had. It couldn't be a coincidence. Whatever was going on, her little brother was part of it. Instinctively she pulled him closer. "It will be okay Shin," she promised. "All of us have had strange things happen. That's why we're talking. I don't want you walking alone right now. Come on. Sit down." As she spoke she pressed her brother down into her chair and grabbed another one from the table behind theirs.

"Whatever is happening, we need to fix this," Mamoru said, sitting next to her.

"You both need to remember what happened at that party," Naru said. "I told Usagi I would go with her tonight."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Motoki asked. "I have to get back to work, but I want to be there for Mamoru, in case he needs me. And I think I have to face it too, whatever happened."

Usagi nodded and noticed Mamoru did the same. "Right after Shingo gets out of school," Usagi said. "We can walk over and pick him up and all go together."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Haruki asked.

Usagi stole a glance at Mamoru from the corner of her eye. She knew he was her dream boy. She just knew it. Which meant whatever happened at that party, she hadn't been assaulted. "I'm ready," she said. She felt a hand touching her own under the table and turned it over, feeling Mamoru's much larger one close over it. The sensation was so familiar it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"We have to find those girls," De'Shaun said suddenly. "They're probably in danger. And they aren't disguised like Sailor V. That could be very bad. Usagi, what did it feel like when you killed the Youma that attacked you and Naru this morning?"

Shingo gasped and Usagi patted his shoulder. She'd forgotten he didn't know. Turning to him, she explained what had happened and told him about the attack on Haruna-sensei. "We're going to get to the bottom of this Shingo." He nodded, but looked worried.

The conversation lasted nearly an hour. They didn't figure much of anything out, but they had a few ideas, and that was a start. Motoki bustled back and forth between their conversation and helping the patrons, and eventually Reika got up and went to help him. Haruki and De'Shaun talked about the Senshi with the black and white fuku and green hair, and Shingo wondered aloud what had happened to Sailor V. Throughout all of it Usagi and Mamoru held hands, both of them clinging to the comfort of knowing who had been in their dreams.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

When Mamoru went into his bedroom that evening, something pulled him to the closet. He wasn't sure what instinct had him turning the switch by the door, but he opened it and stepped inside. On the far end of the top shelf, pushed slightly behind an old shoe box, he found the paper bag that had been sent home with him from the hospital. He knew it held the clothing he had been wearing at the masquerade. Pulling it down, he left the closet and went to sit at the end of his bed.

With a sigh, he tore the stapled end and turned the bag over. The pants had been cut all the way up one leg, and there was blood on the white shirt, but the jacket of his prince costume remained intact. He knew what he was looking for now. And he was almost certain he would find it. Reaching into the left pocket, he found his fingers brushing against soft cotton. Pulling out the tiny scrap of material, he stared at the light pink panties his dream girl had worn to the party. The memory was fuzzy, but he remembered tearing them off her body in his need to plant himself inside her.

"Usako," he whispered. He didn't know where the name had come from, but it sounded natural to call his little blonde princess that. She was so kind, so innocent, so sweet and alluring. And yet, he knew there was a hidden well of strength in her, and an iron will that would serve her well in handling him. He smiled, relieved, now that he knew the truth.

Tsukino Usagi was his soulmate. His princess. His dream girl. He hoped that very soon she would be his girlfriend, and maybe one day his wife. Mamoru wasn't built to love them and leave them. He wanted one woman to be his forever love. His partner. His everything. Memories of the party were still unclear, but he knew now that it was her. He knew that little Usagi had given him her heart to hold and taken his in return.

Swiping at a tear and calling himself a fool, he carefully placed the torn panties back in his jacket pocket and rolled the jacket into a ball before putting it back in the bag. He wasn't prepared to throw them away. Once the bag was hidden on the shelf of his closet, Mamoru threw himself face-first onto his bed and closed his eyes, praying for dreams to come so he could see Usagi again.

* * *

Kenji

* * *

Kenji stood looking out the window of his study into the little rock garden Ikuko had created at the side of the house. The small red flowers that bloomed in their brightly colored pots swayed with the breeze while the last of the day's sunlight bathed them with an orange glow. It was a peaceful moment, ruined only by the horrors that filled his own mind. He had spent nearly two hours in the Meguro Counseling Center that afternoon, speaking to an older woman who seemed to understand his reluctance to talk and had drawn him out as helpfully as she could.

He hadn't wanted to go, but when he'd talked to Ikuko that morning, telling her he wasn't sure he could just forget that their baby girl had been harmed, she had suggested he try. Not wanting to hurt Usagi again with his own stupidity, he had agreed, so long as she was willing to go with him. And it had helped. The conversation came back to him.

"Kenji-san," the woman had said, "it is completely natural to feel angry and upset. What you have to remember is that you aren't the only one feeling that way. Your daughter is going through the same things. They are different, and that should be respected, but you have a right to feel upset."

"I only made things worse," Kenji said. "I feel like I failed her, and then I just compounded the problem by hiding it from her. And she thinks we blame her."

"Have you tried sitting down and telling her you know it isn't her fault?" the counselor asked.

Kenji shook his head. "It got to the point that our son and nephew asked us to stay out of it."

Ikuko had grabbed his hand and squeezed. "We don't want to stay out of it. But we don't want to make it worse. She needs to know she can come to us. That we love her and support her."

The counselor nodded. "Let me just say that victims of assault often feel powerless. The best thing that you can do for her is to help her build up that self-esteem and give her choices. As parents we often want to solve all of our children's problems for them, but Usagi is fifteen. And the world has changed since either of you were that age. I suggest giving her options. Ask her what she wants, and help her choose, but always leave that final choice up to her. Has the boy been found since?"

"No. According to others who were there, he's left Tokyo. The police said that makes him look guilty, but Usagi doesn't even seem to believe an assault happened. Or maybe she just doesn't want to believe." Ikuko frowned. "I only talked to her about it once, and she comforted me much more than I comforted her."

"I haven't talked to her about it," Kenji admitted.

"Then maybe you should." The counselor had given them things to read through, and had walked them out with assurances that they would figure it out. They'd scheduled another appointment and had come home. Now Kenji wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to talk to Usagi. He wanted to apologize, but the look of pain on her face a few nights before terrified him. The last thing he wanted to do was make it worse. He loved his daughter.

"Kami, help me," he whispered as there was a knock on his study door. "Come on in," he called, turning to see Ikuko and Usagi in the open doorway. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, praying he would say the right things."


	12. Chapter 11: Confessions

**Author's Note:** I really struggled with the first scene of this chapter. I think I wrote and rewrote it a dozen times in the last couple of months. Eventually, I decided on what I wanted to do. Most people would disagree with Usagi's choice, and maybe they're right, but I think it's what I would have done if I had her parents. Tell me what you would do. Would you tell your parents everything? A half-truth? Nothing at all? Why?

Another note is that I didn't repeat the dream from Usagi's perspective because neither of them were pulled into different dreams, and because I went through a lot of her feelings in the talk with her parents. And finally, this chapter is slightly shorter than normal because I wanted the part where they remember everything to be it's own chapter. Hopefully that will be finished soon.

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango**  
**Chapter Eleven  
Confessions**

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Usagi had always loved her father's study. It had a warm homey feeling that her mother had created with the space, which opened in a window that faced their little garden. Still, she felt uncomfortable following her mother into the room. She was worried about what they wanted to talk about. She was pretty sure she knew.

"Usagi," her father started, moments after they had all taken seats on the chair and couch. "Your mother and I want to apologize."

Shock coursed through her and Usagi stared at him in wonder. "You do?" she asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"We do," Ikuko murmured. "Baby bunny, sometimes parents mess up too. I really hope no one is grading us, because we make a lot of mistakes."

"Not really," Usagi argued. "You're the best parents in the world most of the time."

Kenji sighed. "And that's what we want to address. Usagi, we know what happened at the party wasn't your fault. We went and talked to a counselor today. She helped us a lot. First by helping us realize that letting you go to the party didn't mean it was our fault, but there were other things we talked about." He let out a sigh and grabbed her hand. "We know we made things worse for you and we want to change that, make it better in whatever way we can. We want you to know you can come to us about anything."

Ikuko took over. "The counselor said one thing that made us take a real look at the letter you wrote us. Reading it when we weren't frightened and angry gave us a chance to see what you were actually trying to say. You need to make your own choices about what happens because of the attack. We weren't listening to you, and we are now. We really want to make it right."

"I love you," Usagi whispered.

"We love you too," Kenji answered. "And from now on, we will make sure to ask you what you want to do. But there is something we really need to talk about with you."

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"The counselor was asking us what you thought about what happened and we both realized we didn't know," Ikuko answered. "We want to know how you're feeling. If you're ready to talk, that's great, but if you aren't there are things you can do to help yourself process it."

"Like what?" Usagi asked.

"Writing, drawing, taking self-defense classes, listening to music. Even going to see a counselor. I have to say though, if you chose to do that it would be a different counselor than the one we see. That way you can feel free to talk about anything. And unless someone is abusing you, or you are in danger of hurting yourself or someone else, the counselor can't break your confidence. So it would be completely confidential." Ikuko spoke rapidly and Usagi got the impression that she was feeling relieved.

"Can I take some time to think about it?" Usagi asked.

"Absolutely," Kenji said. "In the meantime, is there anything you want to talk to us about? Anything that is confusing or upsetting you, or that you just don't know how to handle?"

Usagi bit her lip, staring out the window into the darkening garden as she considered everything that had been happening. Did she want to tell her parents that she and the others had faced new attacks? Could she tell them about the dreams? Maybe if they heard her theory about it being her soulmate, they would relax.

"I um, I don't think it was forced," she said, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Ikuko asked, reaching out and taking her hand. "Did "you remember something?"

Usagi nodded. "A boy, telling me if we went through with it neither of us would ever be with anyone else. That we would be together forever. Like married and kids and the whole thing. I remember bits and pieces of things, and I've been dreaming about the boy. The thing is, in the dreams he tells me he is also dreaming, and he can't remember what happened to him either, but we've been piecing it together."

Her parents both frowned and met each other's eyes for a long minute, and Usagi wondered if she had done the right thing in telling them. She waited for them to tell her she was in denial, or to say she was crazy. None of that happened. Instead, her father got up from the chair and came to kneel in front of Usagi, taking her free hand.

"Is there anything familiar about the boy?" he asked. "Did you recognize him?"

"Not at first," Usagi said softly. "But I think I know who he is now."

"Who?" her mother asked, but she looked like she might have guessed.

"I only know of one other person who went to the party but doesn't remember it," Usagi explained. "And there's more. Things connecting us from when we were just kids. Do you remember when Shingo was born and I gave my flower to the crying boy?" she asked. When her parents nodded, she continued. "That was Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru. And this afternoon he told us all about it. He knows it was me now."

"Do you like him?" her father asked, looking worried.

"I do." Usagi wrinkled her nose. "When I'm around him I don't feel like something is missing. I don't know if I can explain it. He makes me feel whole. And happy. I don't know how it happened, but I started falling in love with him even before we left the hospital, and now, every time I see him it just gets stronger and stronger. I tried to fight it at first, because I was dreaming about the boy from the party, but then today it hit me that it was Mamoru and everything sort of fell into place."

"You always were a dreamer," Ikuko murmured. "Do you remember the day your aunt died? You woke up screaming that morning, telling me that the green-haired girl told you Haruki would die. When Akiko stopped by before she left, you wouldn't let him go with her, begged her not to go. If Haruki had gone with her that day, he would be gone too. I don't know for sure if this dream is the real deal, but I feel like it is important."

Kenji cleared his throat and squeezed her hand gently. "I do want to say, you're only fifteen Usagi. I know you'll be sixteen in June, and in high school, but right now, you aren't. Even if it is Mamoru you were with, I want the two of you to wait before you get intimate again. You are smart and kind and in some ways wise beyond your years, but you are still a fifteen-year-old girl. A physical relationship changes things. Let things happen slowly, naturally, and come and talk to one of us if you feel like you're getting ready for that step."

"I will," she promised. "I always feel so strange around him. My belly feels funny and it's like I'm being shocked or something."

Ikuko laughed. "That would be your attraction to him. I challenge you though. Wait until your sixteenth birthday before you even think of getting physical. I know Doctor Mizuno put you on the shot, which you need every three months, but things can still happen. I don't want the two of you to struggle while you're finishing school and I don't want you feeling pressured into a serious commitment. Both of you wait until you're sixteen, and then, if you feel like you're ready, come talk to me. Can you do that?"

"Hai. Thank you Mama." She nodded to both her parents. "We were going to go to the place where the party was held. Haruki and Shingo are coming too. I think we just want to remember it all now."

"That's very brave of you Usagi. If you want, we can come too."

"I'll think about it." Usagi sighed in relief, then bit her lip again. "There's more," she admitted. "Not about Mamoru. Well, sort of about him. About all of us really." She wondered if she was doing the right thing, but she needed her parents now more than ever.

"Go on," Kenji urged.

"We've all been attacked or seen the silver-haired man," Usagi started. "I think De'Shaun, Mamoru's new friend, was first. Haruki was attacked with him in Kofu, so they know each other. And there have been a bunch of new attacks. You remember my nurse in the hospital? Mamoru told me she was attacked on the train. She was saved by a girl who could handle being struck by lightning repeatedly. Then De'Shaun was attacked in the hospital. He left his mom there and ran, saved by a girl with blue hair who could manipulate water. I guess whenever Youma appear around him they only chase him, unless other people get in the way."

"What?" Ikuko asked, incredulous, but Usagi wasn't finished.

"Last night, Haruna-sensei was attacked by a Youma and a girl with black hair, miko robes, and the ability to throw fire from her hands came and rescued her. Mamoru was also attacked last night, and the attack was watched by a man with silver hair and silver-blue eyes. He was able to save himself using roses. Then, this morning, Naru and I were attacked. Something happened. A light came out of me and the Youma screamed and disappeared, like dust. And the silver-haired man was there, watching. He was also watching Shingo when he got out of school. Shingo said it looked like he was going to throw something at him so he ran to the arcade."

"Slow down Usagi," Kenji scolded. He stood up and went to his desk, grabbing a pen and a note pad. His reporter instincts were still strong obviously. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything you know. We need to figure out what to do."

Usagi started again, trying to remember every detail. She explained what she had heard from the others, told about the multiple times she, Naru, and Umino had narrowly escaped Youma, and everything else she could think of. By the time she was finished the sun had set and her mother looked frazzled. Her father seemed to be in his element however, and spent another half an hour digging for things, asking questions that led to new answers, and refining his notes.

"So your teacher knows you did something to protect yourself. Then the other teens. We really need to find those other girls," he muttered. "They can't let people see them doing that. Whatever these new abilities are, they have to be kept secret."

"What do you think people would do if they found out?" Usagi asked.

"There's no way of knowing, but it probably wouldn't be good. There are bad people out there Usagi. People who would use those abilities, or treat you all like lab rats to understand them, or even try to steal them. Money and power turn people's heads, make them think it's their right to get whatever they want."

"That's awful," Usagi shuddered. "So how can we find them?"

"First," her mother interrupted, "we need to stop and eat dinner. We can talk to Shingo and Haruki then. Make sure they know to keep it a secret. Then we need to get everyone together, including your teacher, and have a long talk about what to do next. The miko should be easy enough to find, but the other two will be a little more difficult."

"Hai. I was thinking about going to the jinja's in the area around the school. I can take Sensei with me and see if she recognizes anyone."

"We'll decide that later," Kenji said. "Right now I'm starved. Haruki promised to cook us an Italian dish his father likes. Lets go eat."

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

_He knew he was dreaming. He was sitting at his usual seat in the Crown, though it was empty of people. Next to him was his dream girl. He turned to her, and without saying a word, removed his mask. She smiled, reaching up and removing her own. He sighed in relief as Usagi's familiar face was revealed. He'd been right. _

_"Hi," he said softly. _

_"Hi," she grinned at him. Then a look of worry came over her face. "Promise you won't be mad at me?" she asked. _

_"I promise," he said, reaching for her hand. Her fingers felt so small wrapped between his. "What happened?" _

_"I talked to my parents." _

_"About what?" Mamoru asked. _

_"Everything." She sighed. "They asked me to come talk to them and told me they didn't blame me. They apologized for the way they'd been acting. My parents actually went and saw a counselor about it because they didn't want to make it worse. Well, they asked me what I was thinking and I just started talking. Part of me wanted to stop, to keep everything a secret, but I need them." _

_Mamoru let out a sigh of his own. He couldn't really blame her. He probably would have talked to his own parents if they were as close as Usagi was with hers. He got the feeling this had been the first real issue in their relationship with her. _

_"I'm not mad. I do worry a bit."_

_"That's the thing though," Usagi said, turning fully on her stool. "They think about different things than we do. My mother is already thinking of ways to track down the other girls and warn them to keep what they can do a secret. And my father is the editor of a major newspaper. He has resources we couldn't hope to access any other way." _

_"I hadn't thought of that," Mamoru said. "My biggest concern right now is finding everyone so we can all be safe. Do you think De'Shaun and the others have some sort of untapped ability they don't know about?" _

_Usagi paused, biting her lip, which drove him a bit wild, and eventually nodded. "It's possible. I mean, I had no idea I could shoot energy out of my body. I didn't plan on it, that's for sure." _

_Mamoru chucked. She had a way of looking at the world that made him happy. He wanted to talk about other things. About them. _

_"I can be sure it was us together for another reason," he said, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "I found your underwear in my prince jacket from the party." _

_Usagi's face turned bright red and she hid it with her hands, giggling uncontrollably for a minute. Mamoru laughed again, then reached out and pulled her into his lap. He loved the feeling of her in his arms and didn't ever want to let her go. _

_"I'm so glad it was because it was you and not some awful thing," she murmured into his jacket. "I didn't like not knowing what happened. I still don't remember everything, but I remember enough to know we were both very willing." _

_"We can be again," he reminded her, kissing her soft lips. The taste of her was heaven. _

_Usagi pulled back and shook her head. "I made a promise to my parents," she admitted. "I told them we wouldn't do anything until after my sixteenth birthday. After that, if we're both ready, they want me to talk to them again." _

_Part of Mamoru wanted to scream in agony, but when he took a moment to think it through, he knew she was right to make the promise. When they'd met he'd had some inkling that she was younger than he was, but knowing her now, with everything that had happened, he could be a little angry with himself for the way it had happened. He never should have let it get as far as it did without even exchanging names or taking their masks off. They had both been caught up in the moment, but he had been the instigator. _

_"I think we can manage that, if you make me a promise too."_

_"Anything," Usagi agreed. _

_"If we wait until you turn sixteen, we should also wait until I turn eighteen. Then, when we both go talk to your parents, I can ask your father's permission to marry you. It doesn't have to be right away. We can do a long engagement, but I need something that shows the world it is forever, something that I can see. Like my ring on your finger." He couldn't stop blushing now, but he didn't look away from her incredible eyes. _

_"Are you asking me to marry you?" Usagi asked, trying to clarify._

_"Not yet. I'm just telling you I'm going to. I told you that night, this is forever for me, for us." _

_Usagi nodded. "Do I get a say in the date?" she asked. _

_Mamoru frowned. "Uh, you're the bride. Of course you do." _

_Usagi giggled. "Then maybe we should wait until after I graduate." She shook her head. "This is all happening so fast." She rolled her eyes. "Then again, we sort of went crazy the first night we met. This shouldn't surprise me." _

_"There is something I wanted to talk about though," Mamoru said, changing the subject. "These dreams we've been having. When they're over I sometimes get pulled into a different dream. In it there is a princess, standing on a balcony. She asks me to find her the Silver Crystal, and to find her. Today, when I figured out you were my dream girl, I realized you are also that princess. I've been dreaming about you since I was six years old." _

_Usagi frowned. "I've been pulled into other dreams too. They're a bit foggy now, but from what I understand, the prince's men were taken and turned evil, then they and some evil queen attacked my people. The prince tried to protect me, but he died, and I think I did too." She looked up at him. "The prince, Endymion, has your face." _

_"What does it all mean?" Mamoru wondered. _

_"I don't know. We might not figure it out for a while. What I do know is that we've been linked most of our lives, and I don't think that will change." _

_"I don't want it to," Mamoru murmured. _

_"Me either." Usagi kissed him._

_Mamoru spent a long time holding Usagi close and cuddling with her as they talked about less intense things, like school. Neither of them were pulled into other dreams. He was happy about that. It felt like things were falling into place. _

_"You know," he said after a particularly wonderful kiss, "I think we were destined to meet at that party." _

_"I think so too," Usagi answered, smiling. "I was thinking that-" _

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Mamoru slammed his fist down onto the alarm clock. There was a cracking sound, and when he lifted his head to look, Mamoru found it had been broken into pieces. "Huh," he muttered. He hadn't wanted to wake up, but it wasn't like he had much choice. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Usagi

* * *

The phone was ringing when Usagi walked into the kitchen. Her mother picked it up and had a murmured conversation while Usagi battled with Shingo over the last plum in the bowl on the table. Shingo finally won and Usagi settled for a banana and a couple slices of toast. She stuck her tongue out at her brother, feeling lighter than she had since she'd woken in the hospital.

"Usagi?" her mother said, sitting down with a cup of hot tea. "That was Doctor Mizuno. She was hoping to talk to you about your school."

"Hmm? Why?" Usagi asked, munching on the edge of her toast.

"She has a daughter, Ami, who has been bullied unmercifully at her private school. She's incredibly intelligent, but not very social. Could you talk to her for a moment?"

"Sure," Usagi grinned at her mom and reached for the phone. "Moshi," she said brightly.

"Good morning Usagi-chan," the doctor said. "Glad you seem to be feeling better. Your mother told you what I'm wondering about, right?"

"Hai. You want to know about Juuban Middle."

"Exactly. It's only two blocks from our apartment. I was hoping it might be a better fit."

"Well, I guess that depends on one thing."

"What?"

"Her grade. If she's in ninth like me, chances are she will be in my class. You can ask for Haruna-sensei. If Ami needs someone to help her transition, I'm your girl. Or my friend Naru. Bullying isn't tolerated on campus, and if someone like me catches a person doing it, we step in. There are a lot of people like me at the school. She would be safe there. But changing schools is really hard."

"You're right, it is," Doctor Mizuno confirmed. "In this case however, I think it's for the best. My daughter shouldn't come home from school crying."

"No, she shouldn't," Usagi agreed, thankful she had become so friendly with the doctor. If she could help Ami get used to a new place it would be a great way to thank the doctor. "Call the school this morning. See if they have an opening for my class. Even if she's in a different room though, she would end up having lunch with me and my friends."

"Thank you Usagi. I still need to talk to my daughter, but you just might get a surprise in the next few days."

"Glad I could help. And hey, tell her that no matter what anyone says, her real worth can only be measured by her."

"That's... incredibly insightful."

Usagi giggled. "I got it from my mom," she admitted.

After hanging up, Usagi tore through her breakfast. Haruki stumbled into the kitchen, grumbling about the indignity of waking up so early. Shingo grabbed his bag and hurried out the door and Usagi went back to her room, attempting to track down her homework and get it all in her satchel.

The sun was bright, the sky pale blue, and the air nice and warm as Usagi bounced along toward her school. She was feeling happy and content. It was a good feeling. She knew she would never take it for granted again.

"Usagi!"

She turned, looking for the boy who had called her name, and frowned when she saw him approaching. She didn't recognize him, but somehow he knew her name. Who was he, and what did he want?

"Hello?" she said, unsure what else to say.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he snarled.

"Should I?" Usagi felt fear creeping up her spine and backed away from the sneering teen. "What do you want?"

"What I want is to get what I've been blamed for taking," he said, backing her up against the wall of a store. "I want to take it right now," he added.

Usagi gasped as he put one hand on her throat and tried to grab her butt. Then he was flying backwards through the air and Usagi could only watch in fascination as Mamoru, Motoki, and Haruki put themselves between them. Haruki had thrown him and he stepped forward, fury written all over his face.

"Don't you ever come near her again!" he yelled.

"She blamed me for something I didn't do. If I'm going to get blamed, I'm going to go ahead and do it!"

"She didn't say a word about you!" Haruki screamed. "She was in a coma and didn't wake up until a week ago! It was your own actions that made people suspect you. If you treated girls with respect no one would have thought anything!"

"You are the worst kind of man," Mamoru added.

"You aren't even a man," Motoki shouted. "You are just a stupid, selfish boy."

Usagi stared in awe. She realized this must be Yodu, the boy from the party. And her three protectors were furious. They towered over him, making him seem weak and pathetic.

"If you ever come near Usagi again, I'll make you pay," Mamoru said, his voice like ice. "You'll never see it coming."

"Don't make threats," Usagi hissed. He only raised an eyebrow. Shaking her head in frustration, Usagi took a step forward and looked down at Yodu. "I didn't tell anyone you did a thing, but if you'd like I can call the detectives and tell them you didn't do anything." Yodu only snarled at her again, then scrambled to his feet and hurried away.

"He may be a problem," Haruki muttered.

Mamoru reached for Usagi's hand. Instantly she felt better. Complete. She moved closer to him and rested her forehead against his arm. "Thanks for the rescue," she said, trying to keep her voice low. "I wasn't sure what to do. I'm definitely signing up for self-defense classes."

"We'll walk you to school today," Motoki said. Usagi thought about arguing, but it just felt so good to walk with Mamoru, his huge hand wrapped around her small one.

* * *

Ami

* * *

Mizuno Ami hated school, which was a shame, because she loved to learn. It had been a rough few days. One of her former friends from grade school had shoved her down in the hallway and her underwear had been exposed to everyone. Then, the very next day, someone had posted pictures of it all over the school, and social media.

When her mother had discovered Ami crying in the bathroom, everything had spilled out. She had been miserable since the first day of middle school, and it was only getting worse. She'd done everything people told her to do, but nothing stopped the bullying. She'd tried telling the teachers, ignoring them, and once had even attempted to insult them back. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone well.

Now, sitting in her mother's car in front of the public middle school, Ami wondered if it would be any better, or if she should just ask to be homeschooled. Her life was already hard enough. She had to keep her powers a secret, had to try and fit in with normal people, and she had to keep her grades up. It wasn't easy.

"You're going to like it here," her mother was saying. Mizuno Saeko was the model Ami had always set herself to follow, but this morning she had the look of a warrior on her face, rather than a scholar.

"I don't know," Ami mumbled. "It's awfully close to the end of the school year."

"So? At least it will give you time to make friends before high school. I do know a couple students who attend. A former patient of mine, and her friends. She told me people step in and stop bullies here. And you are lucky enough to be in her class."

"Wait, you talked about me to a patient?" Ami asked, confused.

"I did. And I had good reason," her mother defended. "I won't stand by and watch you cry yourself sick ever again. It has to stop Ami. You deserve to be happy, to make friends who can see you for the wonderful person you are."

"Mom," Ami whispered, blushing.

"Every word the truth," Saeko insisted. "Look! There's Usagi. And Mamoru! And their friend Motoki. The boys are at the high school, but Usagi will be in your class. Come on. I want to introduce you."

Ami fumbled with the seat-belt and followed her mother out of the car. As soon as the blonde girl saw her mother, she walked faster, dragging the boy with black hair in her wake. "Hi Doctor Mizuno! This must be your daughter. Hi!" Ami took a step back, confused at the happy way she had been greeted by a complete stranger. Usagi wasn't done however. "Oh, I can't wait to show you to Naru. You are going to be so popular."

Ami blushed again. "I don't know," she whispered, staring at the school. "People don't really like me."

Usagi snorted. "I'm willing to bet it's because they don't know you. I already like you."

Ami wondered how she could already like her when they didn't really know each other. She only hoped the positive attitude would be found in all her classmates. "Okay," she answered, still feeling nervous.

"Yay!" Usagi cheered. She turned around and pulled the teenage boy down to kiss her, then released his hand and moved to Ami's side. "Now, here's what you need to know," she began. By the time Ami entered her new classroom she was laughing so hard it hurt.


	13. Chapter 12: Memories Recovered

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness, writing this chapter was like pulling teeth at first. One section took me over a week... and then I woke up at midnight and it just started pouring out. The rest of the chapter took maybe two hours to write. I love it when that happens! Please review! Happy Reading  
Sailor Silver Ladybug  
_~Tori_

* * *

**Destined Love: It Takes Two to Tango**  
**Chapter Twelve  
Memories Recovered**

* * *

Usagi

* * *

Usagi continued to chatter as she led Ami and her mother into the building. She talked to Ami as Doctor Mizuno got all the paperwork finished, then practically dragged the shy little bluenette down the hall to their homeroom. She was excited to see how her favorite teacher would react to having an actual genius for a student. She was absolutely certain Ami would thrive at the school.

As she opened the classroom door, Haruna-sensei looked up with a bright smile. "I see you've already found Usagi," she said, barely holding back a laugh. "Now you'll have a bunch of new friends." She walked forward and held out her hand to Ami and her mother. "I'm Haruna-sensei, and I'm glad to meet you."

"She's a genius," Usagi whispered, loudly.

"I know," the teacher whispered back. She turned to Ami. "I think it will be a joy to teach you. Who knows, maybe you can get Usagi to remember her homework." She winked at Usagi and chuckled.

"Keep dreaming," Usagi stage-whispered. Then she turned to the desks and pointed. "You can sit over there with my friends. We whisper sometimes, but I promise, it's nothing bad. Besides, Naru is going to freak when she meets you."

"Who?" came a voice at the doorway. Naru, Umino, and De'Shaun were all standing there. Naru looked excited, Umino confused, and De'Shaun shocked. Usagi was a little concerned for him and hurried to his side.

"She's the one who saved me," he whispered.

"Are you sure?" she asked. When he nodded, Usagi took another look at Ami. Sure enough, she seemed to recognize De'Shaun as well, and looked nervous. Usagi moved closer to her, dragging De'Shaun along with her, and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We have a lot to tell you later," she said softly.

"You know?" Ami asked, looking more worried than ever.

"We do. Things have happened to us too. And our teacher." Usagi pointed with her chin.

Ami slumped. "Oh thank the Kami," she said. "I thought I was the only one."

Doctor Mizuno, who had been talking quietly to Haruna-sensei, but who apparently had the ears of a bat, turned instantly. She raised her eyebrows at Ami, who nodded in silent communication. Then she slumped slightly, looking relieved. Apparently the doctor knew of her daughter's ability. It made Usagi feel even better about telling her own parents.

"Umino, could you close the door please?" Haruna-sensei asked. He didn't answer, simply did as he was told, then leaned back against it as casually as he could manage. She turned to Ami. "I get the feeling you two have plenty more to talk about. I spoke to Usagi's parents last night," she added, turning to Doctor Mizuno. "I'm going over to their house for dinner tonight. I'm inviting you and your daughter. If she is part of this, she needs to be protected."

"I don't really understand it," Doctor Mizuno said, her voice low and her eyes darting to the window in the door several times.

"None of us do yet," Usagi said, also lowering her voice. "But my parents are trying to help us figure it out. We aren't the only ones either. Whoever saved sensei and the girl who saved a trainload of people need to be found too. They have to know to keep it a secret by now, but I think we're connected somehow. I mean, it's like I keep running into people and they feel familiar, like Ami. I knew the moment we met she would be one of my best friends."

Ami, who was blushing slightly at the compliment, nodded her head. "I feel like I already know Usagi, if that makes any sense."

"Students are coming in the building now," Naru said, peeking around Umino. "We're all going to the Crown to meet up with friends after school, then we have something to do before we go to Usagi's house. If Ami comes with us, you can always swing by when it's dinner time to talk to Usagi's parents. But we really need to wrap this up before people get suspicious."

"Good point," the doctor murmured. "I'll call your parents from my car." She turned back to Haruna-sensei as Umino reopened the door. "It was nice to meet you. I'll see you later tonight."

Haruna-sensei nodded and settled into her desk as Doctor Mizuno left. Usagi and Naru led Ami to their normal spot. Umino and De'Shaun joined them. Ami, who was looking a little freaked, plopped down into her chair.

"What just happened?"

Usagi giggled. "Welcome to the club of the horribly confused," she told her new friend. "Long story short, all of us have been attacked several times and a few of us have had less than normal reactions. There are more of us too. In the high school. I can't wait to go to high school," she added more loudly as several students came into the classroom. They glanced over, but were busy talking about their own worries.

"I love learning," Ami said softly, "but I'm not really fond of school."

"That's because you were in the wrong one. Now if only we can convince Sensei that she needs to work at the high school my world would be complete." She giggled. "Don't tell anyone," she said rather loudly so that everyone could hear, "but Haruna-sensei is my favorite teacher." A couple of girls walking into the classroom giggled. "Okay, everyone already knows," she admitted.

De'Shaun, who had been rather quiet, even for him, settled into his chair and leaned forward so he could talk to Ami. "I just wanted to say thanks," he whispered. "I promise, I'll explain more later," he added.

Ami frowned, then her eyes lit and she nodded her head. "No need. Your mom already told me you ran so it would follow you," she whispered in a very quiet voice. "I knew you weren't abandoning her or anything."

He slumped in his seat, obvious relief washing over his face. "Thanks," he whispered in English.

"You're very welcome," Ami said, also in English. Then she frowned. "You need a tutor for Japanese."

De'Shaun laughed. "I know. Thankfully Mamoru and the others work with me on it. Sometimes they get talking and I feel like I'm on a different planet, but they all try to help me. Actually, I was thinking I might help Usagi with English and she can help me with Japanese."

"That sounds like fun," Usagi said, grinning.

"Mamoru said you ran into Yodu this morning," De'Shaun added.

"What?" Naru shouted, standing abruptly. Everyone in the room, which had been steadily filling up, turned to look. "Did he say anything?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Usagi insisted, pulling Naru back into her seat. "Shh!" she added, glancing at the others. The last thing she needed was the other students acting like she was broken again. It was only by pushing through and pretending everything was fine that they had stopped giving her looks like she was dying. "I'll tell you all about it at lunch or in gym class."

"You better," Naru grumbled. "I'd like to kick that boy's a-" Usagi covered Naru's mouth with her hand and raised her eyebrows, making Naru blush at her near swearing in the classroom.

Soon the class had settled down and they were paying attention to the lesson. Usagi pulled out her notebook, not to take notes, but to doodle the time away. She was learning, but whenever she took notes she would get frustrated and lose track of what the teacher was saying. Doodling let her mind continue to follow the conversation while keeping her hands busy.

As the morning passed, Usagi's mind turned. She wondered what was pulling all of them together. Why was she suddenly overwhelmed with people who had been attacked or who could fight the Youma. There had to be a reason. She just didn't know what it was.

* * *

Mamoru

* * *

When school had finally let out for the day, Mamoru, Motoki, and Haruki headed straight for the Crown. He was anxious to see Usagi again, to make sure she was alright. It had been a long day, and he'd spent most of it wondering if Usagi was upset. Yodu must have really frightened her before Haruki had gone charging at him. She hadn't seemed too upset, but he was sure the reaction was just delayed.

"I'm going to walk over and get Shingo," Haruki said suddenly. "I don't know why, but I feel like it's important."

"Wait a minute," Motoki said. "I don't think you should go alone. I'll go with you, but I want to drop off my bag first."

Haruki nodded and turned to Mamoru. "My aunt and uncle said they would meet us at the hotel at five. We should be back long before you leave, but if we aren't, we'll catch a ride with them."

Mamoru nodded. They all walked into the Crown. Mamoru took their bags and hurried to the table where Usagi and the others were waiting. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her again. She turned and looked up at him as he approached, then launched herself out of her seat and hugged him hard. Mamoru chuckled. He'd never had such a warm reception in his life. She made him feel... loved.

"Hi," he whispered, unable to stop blushing for some reason.

"Hi," she whispered back, standing on her tip-toes to brush a kiss along his jaw.

He realized she couldn't even reach his lips and bent to give her a proper kiss, holding her tight and meeting her lips with his own. She tasted like chocolate and sunlight. When they parted, they were both panting heavily and Mamoru felt his cheeks heat even more.

"Aren't they cute?" Reika asked Naru, who nodded instantly. "I knew they'd be perfect for each other."

"They are," De'Shaun added with a little sigh. "Now if only I could find a guy like that."

"You will," Naru promised. "I'm telling you, there are plenty of guys out there who would love to date you."

Usagi giggled and leaned her head against his chest. "No privacy," she muttered playfully, then turned back to the other, leaning against Mamoru as though she'd done it all her life. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She was so tiny. He wished he could make her gain ten pounds. Shaking his head, he tried to focus.

"Motoki and Haruki went to get Shingo. Haruki seemed worried."

"Probably about the silver-haired man," Usagi murmured. "Should we go meet up with them?"

"I don't know," Mamoru answered, uncertain.

"They can handle it," Reika scolded. "Come sit down Mamoru, Usagi." She pointed to the bench seat and Usagi slid into it obediently. Mamoru followed her and was gratified when she leaned her head against his shoulder. He wasn't one for public displays of affection, but there was something so fulfilling about her leaning on him. He realized he was enjoying it. A lot.

Unazuki hurried over with a cup of black coffee for him and a refill for Reika, who had a love of diet-Pepsi that made Mamoru shudder with disgust. Usagi sipped at her shake, which had been abandoned in her rush to get to him. That was when he noticed the girl with blue hair, staring at him with wide eyes from behind a pair of wire-framed glasses. He could see intelligence in her and smiled. He had met her briefly that morning, but hadn't expected her to be joining them.

"It's a very small world Mamo-chan," Usagi said, apparently catching the direction of his gaze. "Mizuno Ami isn't just the daughter of my doctor, or a new student in my class. She is also the girl who saved De'Shaun. Her mom and Haruna-sensei will both be there at dinner tonight."

Stunned, Mamoru took a second look. Ami had the air of someone who was waiting for the world to come crashing down, but the intelligence that shone out of her told a different story. She was something special. He didn't understand why he felt that way, but he did. She was somehow connected to Usagi. That was important.

"How was your first day at the new school?" he asked.

"Brilliant. I was worried, to be honest," she murmured. "I thought it would be the same thing at a different school, but by the time the lunch-bell rang, Usagi had already introduced me to half the class." She was blushing slightly and Mamoru got the feeling she was a kindred spirit. One not used to a lot of attention, especially not the good kind.

"We stick together," Naru said, wrapping an arm around Ami's waist and leaning on her shoulder. "Friends forever."

The bell sounded and Mamoru looked over to the door, half expecting Shingo and the others to appear. It was just a few younger kids, chattering together as they headed for the crane game. He sighed, worried.

"They're okay," Reika said. "Trust them."

"I do, but that man is still out there and we don't know what he's capable of," Mamoru explained. "I'm just worried he found Shingo again."

They waited another five minutes. Mamoru's leg was bouncing under the table as his anxiety grew. He had just stood, ready to go find the others, when the bell rang again and the three of them came in, looking slightly ragged. Hurrying over, Usagi at his heels, he checked his friends for injuries.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked, running her hands over Shingo's bruised forehead. "What happened?"

"Another monster," Haruki whispered. "Let's go to the table. How long do we have?"

"Twenty minutes before we need to leave," Reika said, holding Motoki's hand. Mamoru hadn't seen her approach.

When they were settled around the two tables, Shingo began to explain. "I had just gotten out of the school when I saw Haruki and Motoki. We started walking, but I kept feeling like someone was watching us. Then, as we were crossing through the park, we heard someone shout and then something hit me from behind and knocked me down. It was a railroad spike. And the monster thing was throwing more of them."

"Then Haruki started to glow," Motoki interjected. "And so did Shingo." He shook his head. "I saw the man with silver hair and started walking toward him. I don't know why. But he disappeared. By the time I turned around the Youma-thing was gone."

"It exploded," Shingo added excitedly. "Just poof! It was dust. I've never seen anything like it." Usagi was nodding her head, and Naru was wide-eyed as she listened.

"Something has to give," Mamoru whispered. "Someone is going to see one of us defending ourselves, and then what will happen?"

"I don't know," Usagi whispered. "Nothing good."

* * *

Usagi

* * *

They got off the bus in front of the hotel. Usagi stared up at it, flashes of memory hitting her. She remembered getting out of Motoki's car that night and walking to the side with the ballroom, which had been turned into a sort of club-like dance hall for the party. She started walking in that direction immediately. Mamoru took her hand and walked with her. As they came around to that side, Usagi saw her parents waiting by the double doors.

"Are you ready for this?" her mother asked, looking back and forth between Mamoru and Usagi.

"I think so," Mamoru said softly, his gaze lowered and his face a mask of scarlet. He looked like he felt guilty. She squeezed his hand.

"Ready," Usagi said.

"Hey," Ikuko stepped forward so that she was only inches from Mamoru. "Don't worry. Usagi told us everything. You're alright."

"I..." his voice trailed off.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said, getting his attention. When he looked at her, she smiled. "My parents know you would never hurt me."

"We do," Kenji agreed. "We also heard about you being her boy from the hospital." He grinned. "She made me take her back several times trying to find out where you'd gone."

"You did?" Mamoru asked, his midnight blue eyes seeming suddenly lighter as he stared down at her.

"Hai," Usagi whispered, slightly embarrassed. "I did."

"Let's do this," he said, smiling now.

Together they walked inside. The place was massive, with four of those strange curtained alcoves along each side. Usagi walked towards one that felt familiar and stared into the shadowy space. The curtains had been tied open and she could see the cushioned bench along the back wall. She knew she was in the right place.

_"Tell me something about yourself no one else knows," the boy said, looking into her eyes. Even in the dim light she could see he was staring from one to the other, his eyes moving rapidly._

_She thought about it carefully. There were few things no one knew about her. Very few things. Again she bit her lip, meeting his gaze. Finally she told him one of her best-kept secrets. "I sometimes have these dreams, of another world, maybe another time. Dancing in this massive ballroom, walking through a garden of roses, a battle... None of it makes much sense, and I forget the details when I wake up, but I dream about being a princess, and in love, but so very afraid that something is coming that will destroy everything and everyone I love."_

_The boy started and stared at her. "I dream about a princess," he said. "She's standing on a balcony, staring out at something. She always looks right at me and asks for help, but I can't get to her no matter how hard I try. She needs something... asks me to find it, buy I don't know what it is."_

_"Wow," Usagi breathed, her eyes locked with his. He inched closer and she wondered if he was aware he had done it. His free hand came up and the backs of his fingers ran over her cheek, causing her to shiver, and her whole body to hum. It felt as though she knew his touch, though that was impossible._

_Finally his hand dropped and he blinked. "Tell me something else," he prompted._

_"Other than being slightly afraid of the dark, that's it. Not afraid of night. I love the moon... but when the moon hides I get sad and feel nervous."_

_"I love the moon too," he said. "What's your favorite color?"_

_"Pink, though I also love silver."_

_"Blue and gold," he murmured._

_"Your turn. Tell me something," she prompted._

_"I have amnesia."_

_Usagi reeled back at that, staring at him. "How? You seem to know who you are."_

_The boy gave a heavy sigh. "I wasn't planning to say that. It just came out." He moved closer to her, and let go of her hand, instead putting his arm around her back and pulling her to lean against him. Usagi gulped the last sip of her drink and set her cup aside, then grabbed his free hand, trying to comfort him._

_"When I was six years old, my parents took me for a drive. There was an accident and our car went over a cliff. Almost two hundred feet we fell. Both of them died. I was somehow thrown from the car and the only injury I had was a bump to the head. It wasn't even very serious. But I don't remember anything from before that day. My parents both died, and I don't even remember them. The doctors told me my name, and I have pictures, and my inheritance, so I know who I am, I suppose, but I don't at the same time, if that makes any sense."_

_Usagi's heart broke for him. Tears streamed down her face, making the mask on her cheeks even more uncomfortable. "That must have been so hard," she whispered, hugging him. She squeezed his hand. "I can't imagine losing my family."_

_He wasn't crying, but his eyes looked devastated. "Tell me about them?" he asked, and it was obvious he wanted to change the subject._

_"Well, I have a dad who is crazy overprotective. I didn't think anything would ever convince him to let me come to a party, but my friend was pretty convincing. He is very smart, very loyal, very brave. And he adores my mother." She grinned. "My mother rules the house, but not in a bad, overbearing way. She just sees what needs to be done and does it. She cooks like a professional chef, can create something incredible out of broken or discarded things, mothers everyone she meets, and seems to have a radar about me and my brother."_

_"You have a brother?"_

_Usagi giggled. "I do. He's very smart, and sometimes I wonder if we're even related, but I love him so much. He gets picked on occasionally and I charge in and let people know that isn't okay. No one should be bullied for using their brains. He can be quiet with strangers, but when he knows and trusts someone his real personality shines through. He loves anything to do with Sailor V, and we have all the video games. I can't tell which one of us is better at them. Oh, and we play pranks on each other. Nothing mean though. Our parents actually have pictures of some of them. We've done some crazy ones."_

_"Do you have a sister too?" the boy asked._

_Usagi's heart clenched. She didn't want to talk about that, but this young man had shared with her. Maybe it would help him to know she understood._

_"I had one. She was two years younger than my brother. When she was nine months old she got sick. Just a cold, we thought, but she had a fever, so my parents went to the emergency room with her. It turned out she wasn't just sick, she was dying. There had been no signs, but she had some sort of defect in her heart and had caught a cold that turned into pneumonia. She died three days later. My parents never really got over it. My brother doesn't remember her, but I do. I loved her so much, and then she was just gone. It broke my heart."_

_The boy pulled her even closer, hugging her hard against his chest. She let her head rest on him, listening to the steady sound of his heart. "I'm sorry you lost her," he murmured._

_She could only nod, her voice choked with unshed tears. He understood better than anyone else could have. He'd lost his parents._

_After several long minutes of silence, she cleared her throat and looked up at him. "What do you want to do when you grow up?" she asked._

_He cocked his head to the side, reminding her a bit of her father, and then stared into her eyes. "I want to be a doctor," he said. "What about you?"_

_Usagi smiled. "I've had several ideas. I wouldn't mind being a nurse, or a teacher. I love kids and I'm good with them. But I also love to draw and my brother says I should create video games or write manga for a living."_

_"You have plenty of time to decide," he murmured and Usagi nodded._

_"I do, but sometimes I feel so much pressure about it. Like if I don't make a choice soon, then something is going to make it for me."_

_He chuckled. "I felt the same way before I made up my mind." His hand ran up and down her arm in a slow and gentle caress. "Even now I second guess myself. I sometimes think about other things too. I could be a fireman, or join the military. Whatever I do, all I know is I have to help people."_

_Usagi nodded her head. It made perfect sense for him. She could see it, the hero within._

"You told me about your parents," Usagi whispered. "I knew that story felt familiar."

"You told me about your sister," Mamoru replied, turning towards her. "And your family." He smiled.

Usagi's eyes teared up and she fell against Mamoru's chest, taking comfort in his presence as a mixture of relief and sorrow passed over her. Relief that it was Mamoru that night, and sorrow that they had lost so much time afterwards. She peered up at him, hardly able to see his face through her tears, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Usako," he murmured, bending down to give her a chaste kiss, which was the sweetest feeling she'd ever had in her life. "I love you too."

More and more memories filled Usagi's mind until the entire night was clear in her head and she could remember how things happened, and why she'd behaved the way she had. She clung more tightly than ever to Mamoru and snuggled close, taking comfort in his presence. She didn't ever want to lose him.

* * *

Ronnie

* * *

Ronnie Hartman was having a very long, and very rotten day. Her now-ex boyfriend, James Rynak had been making her life a living hell. His latest stunt involved putting drugs in her locker and then reporting her to the principal. Now she was being expelled from the school and her parents looked like they might lock her in her room for a decade. They both knew she didn't do drugs, but they were afraid for her. If she was being honest, she was afraid for herself. James would never give up.

It was now almost six o'clock and Ronnie just wanted to go home, crawl into bed, and pretend the day hadn't happened.

"I'm telling you," her father said, his voice rising, "that boy did it. He's been stalking her for over a month! I've told you again and again that he's trying to destroy her life. You're buying into it. I'm sure this isn't the first time he's done something like this!"

"There are rules for a reason," the woman said. She had a pinched look about her face and her lips were pursed as though she had been sucking lemons. "I cannot simply exclude your daughter from the rules because of a boy."

"Let her take a drug test," her mom suggested. "And have them dust the bag for fingerprints. You'll see she never touched it!"

"I'm sorry," said the principal who was quite obviously not sorry. "She is not allowed to return to this school. She can attend a public school instead," she sneered.

Ronnie, who had taken all she could, stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She regretted it instantly, as James was outside waiting for her, leaning against the far wall with his arms folded over his chest. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said, shaking his head mockingly. "Such behavior is unbecoming for a lady."

Ronnie ignored him and hurried out of the school and to her parent's car, which was parked along the sidewalk across from a large hotel. She glared at the car, at the hotel, and at the school, then leaned back against the passenger door and covered her face with her hands. She hated what her life had become. James had d=been doing everything he could to destroy her. She wasn't sure why she was even surprised he had done something so awful.

"So, the little girl comes out to cry," James said, startling her.

Ronnie uncovered her face and backed away, sliding along the side of the car. Her uniform would probably be a mess, but it didn't matter anymore. She wouldn't be returning. Instead of responding to him, Ronnie continued edging away from him, afraid of letting him get too close. He had hurt her, several times, some of them severely, and it was the last thing she ever wanted to go through again.

"Hey!" he growled, reaching for her arm. "I'm talking to you! You don't get to walk away from me."

"Leave me alone!" Ronnie shouted, catching the attention of a large group who was just exiting the large ballroom at the side of the hotel.

"I'm not done with you yet!" James shouted back.

Ronnie didn't hear him. She was watching in complete fascination as a little blonde teen started running across the street, dodging the one car that passed, and hurried to Ronnie's side. As soon as she had started moving, the other teenagers began to run as well, and the two adults standing behind them looked at one another. The man pulled out a cell phone as he too began walking across the street, while the woman turned and went back inside.

"Stay away from her!" the little blonde shouted, putting herself between Ronnie and James.

Shocked and grateful, Ronnie continued staring as the girl, who couldn't even claim five feet of height, pointed a finger at James and started scolding him like a child. "You have no right to treat people badly or to scare them!" she said, her voice like a chiming bell, carrying across the school parking lot. "I saw you try to grab her. Don't you know that people don't respond well to violence? How about you act your age."

James' face turned red, and then purple. His eyes seemed to bulge as anger got the best of him. He pulled his arm up to backhand her, a move he had pulled on Ronnie several times, and something inside her snapped. She stood tall and moved beside her rescuer. "No!" she shouted.

She wasn't alone however. Three rather tall high-school aged boys had instantly put themselves between James and the blonde. The one with bright red hair grabbed the swinging arm. The one with blond hair grabbed his free hand. The third teen, with jet-black hair moved his arms to box the blonde girl behind him in safety, moving Ronnie right along with her. The rest of the group, a mix of teens she had never met, all wearing school uniforms, surrounded Ronnie and the blonde girl both.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ronnie heard her father ask.

"This baka," the little blonde glared at James, "was trying to attack this girl. We weren't about to let that happen."

"I've called the police," the adult man added. "They're on their way."

Ronnie sighed. It wasn't the first time the police had been called. There wasn't much they could do. She hadn't been granted a protection order and that meant James could go wherever he wanted, whether she was there or not.

James sneered. "They can't do anything to me."

The older man laughed. Simply laughed. Ronnie stared at him in confusion. He turned and winked at her, then smiled at her parents. "Maybe not, but I can."

"What?" James sounded nervous for the first time since she'd met him.

The older man turned back to Ronnie's dad. "Tsukino Kenji," he said, bowing slightly. "I'm the editor of the Tokyo Times. My two best friends are a lawyer and a judge," he added, grinning again.

"Tim Hartman," her father responded. "And thank you, all of you, for stepping in. No one ever has before. James had been tormenting my daughter since she broke up with him. Not that he was good to her even before that. Now he's just gotten her expelled from school." He shook his head. "I don't know how much more of this we can take. It might be time to go back to America."

Ronnie felt horrible. Her parents both had good jobs that they loved and all of them loved Japan. She didn't want to go back to America. She had been in Japan since she was eight. She didn't even know anyone back in the States. A tiny hand closed over her own and she glanced at the small blonde, who in spite of her short stature and tiny figure seemed larger than life.

"It will be alright," the blonde said. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. That's my dad," she added, pointing to the older man. "He's awesome," she said in a whisper.

Ronnie couldn't help giggling. "Mine is too," she said. "He's an engineer. So is my mom. I'm Ronnie Hartman."

"Cool," she whispered back. "So you got kicked out of school? You can always come to ours. There are a bunch of us and we stick together. Right guys?" she asked. The others wearing uniforms that matched hers nodded in agreement. "This is Ami. She just stated school with us today. Complete genius. And this is Naru. She and Umino here have been my best friends since first grade. She absolutely hates bullies and Umino knows every secret anyone ever tried to hide. This is De'Shaun. He just started at my school too, and he's awesome. He is the best person to talk about boys with." She grinned at the boy.

"The younger one, over there with the blonde hair, is my little brother Shingo, who loves to invent things." Shingo waved.

"And the three older boys are, first my cousin Haruki, with the red hair. My friend Motoki, holding the red-head's hand. She's his girlfriend Reika and she knows everything there is to know about ancient cultures and makeup. And that," she pointed to the boy with black hair, who was still hovering over her protectively, "is Chiba Mamoru. My boyfriend," she added in a giggling voice.

"My mom," she pointed to the woman with long lavender-blue hair who had joined them while Ronnie wasn't looking.

"It's nice to meet you all," Ronnie said. "That's my dad Tim and my mom Cathy."

"We're going to help you," the woman with blue hair said, moving to stand next to Ronnie's mom. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder for support. "We won't let him hurt her anymore." Ronnie believed her. She believed all of them. For the first time in months, Ronnie felt hope.


End file.
